I can't believe its you
by aelishe
Summary: Quinn a new up an coming director for Broadway is reunited with an old friend and crush in an unexpected place, her crush has changed, and so has the persons dream, Warning G!peen, not in to that don't read it, Faberry romance, other characters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry this has been playing on my mind for a while so I decided to write this, tell me what you think and whether you want me to continue with it or not, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it.**

**Warning: involves g!peen**

**I do NOT own glee only the mistakes within the story which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy it please let me know what you think**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Quinn sighed as her assistant led her around the theatre, she was the director and choreographer for an up and coming show that was going to go on Broadway, she couldn't believe how far she had come, she hadn't thought about doing this as a job, she had fallen into it really, after finishing Yale her friend had gone to an audition, she had come along to see a rehearsal, and made comments to the director on how to develop it a bit more and then also helped with the choreography, soon she started to choreograph or direct some off-Broadway shows, or small plays. She loved her job though and she wouldn't change it for the world. If she was really honest though she got into the business hoping to stumble across a small brunette that she hadn't seen for years. She was amazed the girl still hadn't made an appearance seen as she was meant for the stage; the girl she had known was meant to be a star. They go to the stage and saw the set being made, she watched as the person creating the set worked hard.

'Does he not have help?' Quinn asked as she followed the young man with her eyes, he had his back to her but she could see shoulder length hair peaking out from under the grey beanie he had on his head, he had a pale blue paint splattered shirt on with black ripped and paint splattered jeans, his shoes plain black with paint dripped over them.

'She, Miss Fabray, She prefers to work alone, she is a hard worker and came well recommended by a few other directors who have used her. As you can see she has already completed a few of the sets that we need for the show.' Quinn's eyes widen at the revelation that the person in front of her was a girl.

'Don't worry it happens all the time' A soft voice broke through, most definitely a female voice. She looked up to see the artist still painting with her back to the blonde and realised the young woman must have heard her question, for some reason Quinn blushed and felt embarrassed and guilty about calling her a guy.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise, with your back to me I mean' Quinn explains to the still nameless person.

'As I said earlier miss it happens all of the time, it's nothing for you to worry about'

'Come over here and introduce yourself then, stop being rude' Quinn's assistant said with an eye roll, she looked back to her boss, surprised to see her glaring at her.

'You need to work on your rudeness' Quinn whispered harshly. They didn't see the figure moving closer to them. She stopped in front of them, holding out her hand.

'It's nice to see you Miss Fabray, I'm Rachel Berry'

At the name Quinn's head snapped up to face the girl in front of her, she hadn't seen this girl since they left for college, she just disappeared, no one knew where she was and the rest of their old show choir was worried about the girl, thinking she might be selling her services somewhere.

'Rachel? Is that really you?' The blonde said, the girl was wearing black framed slim glasses, she had a 4mm black spike through her left ear, through the unbuttoned shirt and white tank top she could see Rachel had a tattoo on her right shoulder reaching across the right side of her chest and down her right bicep, stopping just before it reached the elbow. She had a thick silver chain around her neck. Her brown eyes seemed to have lost the light that they used to hold within them.

'It's good to see you again Miss Fabray' Rachel said politely.

'Rachel, call me Quinn, you know who I am' Quinn told her.

'Wait, you two already know each other?' Sienna, Quinn's assistant asks.

'Yes, we were at high school together, Rachel and I were in the same show choir, she was our lead singer and a great one at that' Quinn explained.

'I think you have the wrong girl, I've heard her sing and I have to say it's awful' Sienna stated, Quinn turns towards her with a steely glare.

'What did I tell you about rudeness Sienna, I would suggest you sort it out' Quinn snapped.

'I was only telling the truth' Sienna mumbled as she stalked off to inspect the artist's work. Quinn turned to see Rachel smirking, a look she had never thought she would see on Rachel, but it looked so good on her.

'So this is where you have been all this time, right under our noses' Quinn says as she looks at Rachel. The girl had put the think paint brush she had been using behind her ear making the tip stick out of the girl's hat. Rachel chuckles and nods.

'Indeed I was waiting for you to notice me, I've been the set designer and decorator for many of your shows, and others you have help choreograph or direct that were on Broadway, some I had more help with, especially the bigger shows, but I normally do it by myself, at night, and I normally start work months before a performance doing them in the studio I have' Rachel explained as she took a seat on the edge of the stage.

'So why do you do the set and not the acting?' Quinn asked and saw Rachel look down at her hands.

'It just wasn't for me anymore, I have a different passion now' Rachel answered, refusing to meet her eyes.

'That's bullshit Rachel and you know it, so what actually happened? Why did Sienna say that you were awful at singing?' Quinn asked her staring intently at the brunette who now seemed the same height if not taller than her.

'The Sienna thing has been an on-going practical joke, I sing as badly as possible so that I'm not asked to sing, that way I stay off of the stage and behind the scenes like I want to be, anyway I get paid pretty good for my job, I come recommended now to newer directors, like you, and I do art work and design for advertisements and leaflets for shows that are run. I'm doing good for myself' Rachel answered honestly as she looked out at the seats, a sad expression on her face.

'But you were always meant to sing on stage and act, that's what you wanted to do, that's all you talked about' Quinn exclaimed not understanding why the girl had given up.

'Things change Quinn and that's what happened my dream changed, I'm happy with my life, and I'm slowly starting to become recognised with the work I'm doing, I do freelance art work to which gets sold for quite a lot, just because I haven't succeeded in a very old dream, doesn't mean I'm not enjoying my new one, which I am' Rachel answered and stood up looking at the blonde. 'I need to get back to work, I will talk to you more late?' Rachel had tried to state it but it came out sounding more like a question then anything else.

'Yeah, can we go for dinner or something have a proper catch up?' Quinn asked and saw Rachel smile, realising it was the first time the girl smiled since they had been reunited.

'Yeah that would be great, I will have to go home and get washed and changed but meet me outside the theatre at seven and we will go out for a meal' Rachel answered as she pulled the paint brush from her ear, dabbing it in paint and starting again on her artwork.

Quinn couldn't believe it, the girl she had been hoping to meet with once again was now here on the stage she was about to direct a Broadway show on. Instead of being one of the girls that would be singing and acting on stage she was now in the background, a girl behind the scenes, hiding her talent, Quinn wasn't going to stand for it, she knew in her heart that Rachel should still be singing, performing. She was going to help the girl get back that dream she had wanted so much whilst they were in high school.

The next few hours Quinn sat in the office the theatre had out aside for her to use so that she could sort everything out for the show. She read through the scripts and the numerous amounts of applicants that were coming to audition for each part. She was excited but nervous for this show; this was going to her big debut into the industry of Broadway shows. She packed up at half five so that she could go and get ready for the dinner with Rachel.

As she exited the office she noticed the lights on the stage were still on. Rachel was stood there working on yet another set, Quinn had to admit she was a quick worker and her work was amazing. The girl only had one more set to finish after this one and then she would be working on sorting out programmes for the show that were going to be available for people to purchase at the show. Quinn realised she would be working with a camera more than painting. The girl had said she had done it before so Quinn wasn't worried. She heard the faint sound of humming as Rachel worked and realised the girl was listening to music, her hips swaying to whatever beat was playing as she lost herself in her own world and continued to paint. The glow in her eyes was there though, dimmer than it used to be in the girls eyes but it was most definitely still there.

Quinn left before Rachel could see her, she went home and got showered and changed, continuing to get ready for the meal she was going to.

Rachel couldn't help the smile she let through as Quinn left to go into her office after their little chat, the blonde had finally noticed her, Rachel had lied a teeny bit, she had actually been involved in all of the blonde's plays and shows along with ones the blonde had assisted with. Getting asked to come and do the sets for this show and finding out that Quinn was the director was a dream. Even though Rachel had been unintentionally hiding from the blonde she had always wanted to be found by the girl and now she had been. Getting to chat to Quinn again, it felt so amazing, okay so the blonde probably hadn't missed her as much, or cared about her being out of everyone's life, and she most definitely knew that the blonde probably would never reciprocate the feeling she had for her, Rachel was just happy that the girl had talked to her and showed signs of wanting to spend time with her. She pulled her ipod out and let the music flow into her as she went into her zone and worked hard and fast on the set making sure it was a good quality.

Rachel hadn't lied to Quinn, she was doing good for herself, and she did enjoy her job, Rachel was beginning to get recognised for her work, both for what she did for shows and plays, along with the art work she did that were nothing to do with the shows. Her freelance photographs as well as her drawings, paintings and other art work she created, were starting to get noticed. She had even had a few magazines want her to photograph for them, using models. She had even taken a few up on her offer. Slowly she was making her way up, even though the passion was still there to act, her singing was more for her now, she liked it that way, having her voice private to her.

Rachel checked the time and realised she should probably pack up and leave to go and get ready for the meal she was going on tonight. She was excited, for some reason it didn't feel like just a catch up to her, it was feeling more like a date than anything, she knew however that Quinn wouldn't feel that way.

Accept Quinn did actually feel that way, she was nervous and her palms were sweaty but she was looking forward to seeing the brunette she had missed for so long again tonight, she was excited and had almost phoned Santana over ten times to tell her the amazing piece of news, but she felt that Rachel probably wouldn't want that, she had hidden from them for so long, she should wait and talk to Rachel more before she broadcasted it to her friends and let the gossip flow, most likely ending with all of their friends coming to the theatre just to see the girl. Santana and Brittany were married now, Brittany staring in and choreographing music videos, Santana being a worldwide known singer. Everyone knew about the couple and they were support by most people. Santana only went out on world tours ever so often, her regular tours normally keeping to America or England. Brittany travelled with her when she could but Santana preferred being at home and so made sure to get albums out when she could, making sure to do tours and concerts but not having to much time away from home without it being needed.

Finn and Puck were in a band, they toured everywhere and anywhere, they were in concerts and were having the time of their lives, Puck was married now, he had a two year old son that he had named Sebastian after one of his friends who was killed in an accident. Finn had a girlfriend who was pregnant; he was planning to propose to the girl soon. Sam was now working in animation and creating characters for TV shows and movies, he had a wife and two daughters. Mercedes married to Sam was in acting, they had two beautiful daughters. Artie was in science working on cures for many illnesses, he was married to Sugar, who owned her own clothes store designing many of the items in there, she had also designed many numerous red carpet dresses for actresses. Kurt was on Broadway, also staring in movies and small roles on TV, Blaine was staring in movies, as well as writing them. Rory was back in Ireland, singing and selling albums as well as doing work for many charities and working to get children's to come true. Mike and Tina were married, they had three children their boy was the oldest then a little girl and a new baby boy. Mike was a dance teacher, working to keep children off of dangerous streets as well as choreographing numerous dance videos, musicals both movies and shows on at theatre. Quinn had used both him and Brittany a few times when she had needed support. Tina was a counsellor, and also a writer, writing many teenage novels as well as children's books, but that was more of a hobbie and an interest for her then an income, she preferred to help people where possible.

All of them still kept in touch and if Rachel ever knew, she would be surprised that none of them had stopped trying to find a way to talk and communicate with her again; they all missed the brunette who had been there for all of them. A few had heard of an up and coming artist and photographer making her way, however they hadn't heard the name so far, the girl was still a mystery waiting to be unveiled, it was just that Quinn may have found out the answer first.

Rachel walked into her apartment putting her keys in the bowl next to the door she stretched her arms towards the ceiling as she trudged her way to the shower, taking her clothes off as she did so. She reached the mirror that was in the bathroom on the far wall, it was the whole length of the wall, she ran her finger tips over the tattoo that she had, starting with her what was on her chest then going over to her shoulder and down her arm. It was one that she had designed herself. In memory of her fathers. They had both died in a car accident a year ago, roses for her poppa, leaves weaving around her chest and down her arm, rose head's peaking up every now and then. Humming birds for her dad each rose had a hummingbird hovering around it in some way or sometimes even touching it. A friend had done it for her, Rachel knew her and how good she was, the amount of detail she put into the tattoos was amazing. Rachel continued down her body and landed on what she saw as a curse, one of her secrets never to be revealed, people would think she was a freak. Rachel Berry had been born with a penis, all through high school she had never let anybody touch her, being as annoying as possible to the people around her, only allowing herself friends in the final few years and then she went to college, finished her course in the arts and started working, slowly building her way up to what she has become, the mysterious new up and coming artist and photographer. Rachel looked at her body, she hated it, she felt like a freak, she realised she was never going to be able to act on stage with this, having sex scenes and what not, it was never going to happen, so she changed her dream and she is happy with her life. She jumped into the shower and quickly washed, washing her hair thoroughly before getting out and getting ready sorting out her hair in a style where it was messy but still looked good and amazingly sexy. She chose to where a red shirt, rolling her sleeves up to the elbows, she placed a black tie around her neck leaving the tie undone, the top two buttons were undone. She placed black skinny jean trousers on and finished off with black male shoes, especially made in her size, they were her favourite pair. She picked up a fedora hat which was black but had red ribbon around it that matched the colour of her shirt. She also picked up her black framed glasses, sliding them onto her face, even though she only needed them for reading and when she worked she also used them to keep headaches away. She picked up her black jacket and draped over her arm, making sure she had her phone and wallet before leaving the apartment.

Quinn's taxi pulled up outside the theatre where she stepped out, she had gone for a black dress, shoulder straps, V-necked and showed some cleavage, she had black high heels on and a quarter length sleeved denim jacket. She leant against a wall that was in the light and checked the time, it was just coming up to seven. She really hoped Rachel wasn't going to stand her up, she had made reservations at one of the nicest restaurants she knew, she had been there once or twice, or maybe 32 times. What can she say, she likes the food there. She hears footsteps approaching her and quickly looks to her left to see Rachel coming towards her and her mouth goes dry at watch she sees, she had never seen the girl look so sexy.

'Hey you okay?' The brunette asked and all Quinn could do was try to nod. 'You look beautiful' Rachel states and Quinn blushes deeply.

'You look gorgeous Rach' Quinn states quietly. 'Shall we go, I made reservations at a restaurant just down the road from here' Quinn explained and Rachel nodded as they started to walk down the road. They don't know how it happened or who found the other but their hands found each other's and their fingers became entwined between them, both girls blushed as they continued down the road in comfortable silence neither one wanting to pull their hand away.

They got to the restaurant quickly, the staff seemed to recognise Quinn and immediatley took them to their table. Rachel chuckled as Quinn plushed and held a conversation with one of the waitresses she has been served by quite a lot.

They sat down Rachel made sure to pull Quinn's seat, making the girl blush once again, Rachel took her seat and accepted the menu she was given, the waitress took their order for their drink, Rachel open her menu quickly browsing over the menu picking her meal and shutting the menu, setting it down in front of her and looking round the restaurant as she waited for Quinn to chose her meal. She saw a couple with a little baby and smiled as she watched the parents coo over the little girl as she smiled up at her parents.

'Have you already chosen?' Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel, the girl snapped out of her daze and looked to Quinn.

'Yeah, it doesn't take me long to chose something when I'm hungry'

Quinn chuckled at the brunette who had a cheeky smile on her face.

'So come on then tell me how you got into being a director and choreographer so shows' Rachel said as she leant forward, before Quinn could answer the waitress returned and took their order and handed them their drinks, taking the menu's from them and leaving their table.

'Well I finished Yale, a friend of mine who had done the same course decided to go for a role on Broadway, she thought it would be fun, anyway she forced me to go to the audition with her, I sat at the back and watched them all, anyway my friend got the part and asked me go to a couple of rehearsels with her, I made notes in a pad and then went to the director and told him what I had written down, how develop it and make it better as well as taking away and adding things to the choreography, on of the guys that was helping him seemed pissed but the director took my notes looked them over and added them in, since then I've just been doing plays and shows helping other directors when asked.' Quinn said with a shrug, Rachel listened intently to the blonde.

'What about you? The last we heard of you you were going to NYADA' Quinn said.

'I lied' Rachel said with a shrug.

'What? What do you mean you lied?' Quinn exclaimed.

'I didn't get in to NYADA, I got into NYU, started in the arts and took even classes in photography. After my fathers died I just didn't feel like singing anymore, I sort of went into a punk stage like yours but mine lasted a year, but I started getting into the art, I felt free when I was painting or drawing, just letting everything flow, my style changed to what it is now, I love my job, yeah sometimes I miss singing but I still do it just not for anyone elses ears just mine.' Rachel explained.

Quinn reached across the table and took her hand, Rachel changed her hand position so that her fingers would encase the blonde's hand.

'I'm sorry about your dads Rachel' Quinn said sincerely.

'Its okay, I mean it still hurts but I just want to make them proud you know, I just want everything I do to be good enough to make them proud' Rachel explained.

'Rachel they were proud of you from the moment you were born, you made them proud every day and they are probably looking down on you and they are still so proud of you' Quinn told her, sincerity shining in her eyes.

The waitress came over then with their food, they ate happily talking about anything and everything, Quinn told Rachel about everything she had done after high school, Rachel told Quinn almost everything, not quite ready to tell her everything yet.

They each had a desert, when the bill cam Rachel snatched it up quickly, keeping it covered from the blonde as she sorted out enough money to cover both the bill and a generous tip. Quinn watched the whole thing with wide eyes before looking to Rachel and narrowing her eyes at the girl.

'What?' Rachel asked innocently. 'The gentleman always pays on the first date' Rachel states as she stands up, picking her jacket up and draping it across her arm, before going over to Quinn's chair picking up her jacket and then pulling out her chair, offering her hand to help her up, each action had made the blonde blush further and further.

They didn't let go until they reached the exit, Rachel dropped her hand so she could help the blonde into her jacket before slipping on her own, immediately after their hands found each others, they walked hand in hand down the street.

'So this is a date?' Quinn finally asked as she bit her lip and looked shyly at the girl next to her.

'Not unless you want it to be, it can just be a friends catching up meal if you want' Rachel stated her hand loosening a little.

Quinn tightened her hand around the looser one, did she want this to be a date? Hell yes. She was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of a sigh, she looked to her right to see Rachel's head down with a defeated expression on it. Her hand loosening off even more. Quinn squeezed the loosening hand, how long had she been quiet for.

'I want this to be a date' she said shyly as she looked at Rachel, the brunette's head snapped up.

'Really?' The brunette asked hopefully.

'Yes really' Quinn answered the girl who smiled brightly at her, a smile that Quinn could not resist but return. Rachel's hand tightened around hers.

As they carried on down the street Quinn looked around and smiled, this was her street, she didn't normally take a taxi to the theatre but she had, had to take go to her friends house to sort something out and so she got a taxi from there to the theatre.

'This is my street' Quinn stated looking at the brunette next to her.

'Then I shall walk you home like a proper gentleman' Rachel stated, Quinn smiled and they continued down the street in happy comfortable silence. They quickly reached some apartments, Rachel looked up at the tall building.

'This is me' Quinn stated and Rachel nodded they quickly walked up the steps, Rachel was a little disappointed that their date was almost over.

Rachel dropped the blonde's hand as she searched for her key she placed one into her jean pocket. Quinn fiddled with keys and looked at Rachel.

'So I will see you tomorrow?' She asked biting her lip.

'Yeah I'll be there I have to finish off the last sets' Rachel answered and Quinn nodded.

'Yeah I have the last few auditions to do' Quinn explained. Turning back to face the door she slowly inserted the key card in her hand.

Rachel's brain was shouting at her. She's stalling, kiss her, kiss her god dammit.

Quinn turned to face Rachel to say something and was surprised when a hand grabbed the back of her head pulling her closer to Rachel's face, there was a plit second of eye contact before soft lips covered her own and she let out a tiny whimper. She dropped everything in her hands as she fisted the front of Rachel's jacket pulling her closer. Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close as they kissed, she let her tongue lick Quinn's lower lip getting a moan from the blonde in her arms. The blonde opened her mouth and let's the girls tongue come in and slowly massage hers. Quinn felt her back come in contact with the door gently as Rachel leant her back. They continued kissing until their lungs burned and hurt with the need of oxygen. Rachel pulled away and looked at Quinn's face, her eyes were closed, her lips kiss swollen and she was panting in breaths.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked up to Rachel, their eyes locking as her fists stayed where they were balled up around Rachel's jacket.

'I, uh, um, who am I again' the blonde asked and Rachel chuckled.

'You are the most beautiful girl in the world' Rachel answered sincerity shining in her eyes. Quinn couldn't help but blush at the fond gaze on the girls face.

'Would you like to come up?' Quinn asked and saw Rachel's eyes widen at the words. Rachel swallowed thickly before nodding enthusiasticly.

'Yeah, I do love to' Rachel answered and Quinn nodded. Letting go of Rachel she turned to open the door as the other girl collected their belonging from the floor.

Quinn opened the door, pulling her card out before turning and facing the brunette behind her, placing her hand back where they had been she pulled the girl through the door with her. Rachel used her peripheral vision to guide them both through to the elevator as her eyes stayed locked with Quinn's. They got to the elevator and Rachel pushed the button for the elevator to come for them, they heard the ding for the elevator that meant it was open, they spun into it and Rachel couldn't hold back anymore she attached her lips to Quinn's neck, Quinn slipped her hand in to Rachel's hair keeping the brunette in place, the blonde moaned as she put her card in the slot and pressed the number. The lift started moving, Quinn tugged on Rachel's hair the girl taking her hint moved her head away from the blonde neck and met soft pink lips with her own.

Quinn took her card out and backed Rachel up to the doors as they opened they got through, Quinn dumping her stuff on the ground as their lips stayed attached. Some how they ended up in the living room, they toppled over the three seated sofa shuffling up as their lips moved against each other's.

Rachel pulled away abruptly, surprising Quinn. The girl could see that Rachel was warring with herself over something. Quinn reached up and cupped Rachel's face.

'What's wrong?' She asked softly as she moved the girl to look at her. 'Rachel? What's wrong?' she asked as the girl pulled away and sat up. Quinn sat facing Rachel her one leg bent as the other lay across Rachel.

'I have to tell you something, before we get into this, you should know something, I need you to know something' Rachel explained and Quinn looked at her a face full of concern.

'Okay, that's okay' Quinn answered not to sure what was going on.

'What I have to say you can't interupt, you have to let me finish, you have to listen, this could change the whole veiw you have on me and whether you want me or not' Rachel told her and the blonde nodded a silent promise not to interupt. 'When we were in high school, you know about the names that were thrown my way, man-hands, Rupaul, that sort of stuff' Rachel said.

'They weren't true though Rach' Quinn said looking at her, guilt in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry I did that to you.' Quinn muttered looking down to her hand's, Rachel put a finger under her chin and made her look, a gentle smile on her face. Quinn took her hand and held it tightly.

'I know, I forgive you, and your right I don't have man-hands at all, but Rupaul was really close to home, in fact you hit the nail on the head with that one' Rachel explained, she looked to Quinn to see the blonde staring at her with a confused look, Rachel took a deep breath. 'I was born a boy' Rachel said bluntly, Quinn stared at her stunned and moved her hand out of Rachel's grasp. 'I was called Ray, R-a-y, because I was born a boy, then over the years as I grew my features became more feminine everyday, my dad made me grow my hair and people always mistook me for a girl. My name got changed to Rachel, when I reached puberty everything else blossomed and I became a girl completely with womanly curves, the only thing male on me was and still is my penis' Rachel explained looking at the blonde sat next to her. 'My dad's didn't take me to the doctors, they said I was born to be who I was and that they loved me for who I was, there was no need to change or go to see the doctor.' Rachel finished, the blonde next to her moved and stood up, she turned her back on Rachel as she chewed on her thumb nail.

Rachel looked down to her lap to hide her tears from the blonde, she had lost her, she knew it, but she couldn't keep this a secret especially if they wanted a relationship. Rachel looked to Quinn who still seemed disgusted; her back was turned to her as the blonde girl walked to her window. Rachel nodded to herself admitting defeat she quietly stood up walking around the sofa she made her way to the lift pressing the button it dinged and she stepped in before pressing the down button, she looked up to see Quinn still staring out the window, either ignoring the fact that she left or she just hadn't realised, the doors finally shut and the lift started to go down Rachel leant back in to the lift and closed her eyes.

Quinn stood up she was letting everything sink in, it was a lot to take in after thinking the girl your in love with is all girl and then being told that she had a penis it was just a lot, wait had she just thought in love? Oh who was she kidding of course she was in love with the brunette sitting on her sofa, she had known for a while but does knowing that she had a penis change anything, if Quinn was honest the answer was no. Today had been quite a day, she had found the girl she was in love with and has been in love with for years, they went out on a date, they talked about their lives, she found out Rachel had a different dream, they kissed, a lot, then Rachel told her she had a penis. But it didn't change a thing about her feelings for the brunette, she loves the girl sitting in her apartment, she loves her with her whole heart, she had always felt a connection to the brunette that she couldn't explain. They could have children, woah okay where the hell did that come from? Well it is true they could, and the child would be both of them instead of just one of them. Quinn smiled at the thought she didn't miss the cold feeling that hit her chest, what was that though? Why had she just gone cold. She didn't know but she had come to here decision Rachel having a penis did not bother her one bit in fact the fact that the brunette was so brave to tell her about this meant a lot to her. Quinn smiled and turned around ready to talk to Rachel but was met with an empty sofa.

'Rach?' She asked and looked around, she hadn't heard any doors shut so the girl hadn't gone to the toilet. 'Rachel?' She asked again as realisation slowly sunk in, the cold feeling, it meant Rachel wasn't near her anymore, Rachel had left, Rachel had thought she didn't want her anymore. Quinn looked up to the lift it was still going down, she sprinted to the door leading to the stairs that lead down, she quickly ran down the steps knowing she needed to get to the bottom before the girl left.

Rachel stepped out of the lift and walked to the front door, opening the door she stepped out on to the street. She looked out into the road when she heard a loud honk a three year old was stood in the road. Rachel's eyes widened as she leapt down the steps and sprinted across the road reaching the three year old and picking the little boy up curling her body around him protectivly.

'RACHEL!'

**So I hope you liked it, let me know if you want me to continue it, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long, I have decided to continue this story after such great reviews thank you to everyone who showed such interest in the story it means a lot to me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has added this to their alerts and favourites list it means a lot to me and it keeps me writing instead of giving up.**

**I do NOT own any of glee, I do however own the mistakes within the story which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and its worth the wait, please check out my other stories as well.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Quinn watched as Rachel curled herself around the boy in horror the truck going towards them honking and their brakes screeching as they tried to stop in time.

'RACHEL!' she screamed as the truck neared the love of her life, the truck swerved at the last minute and skidded round the brunette who was holding a shaking and crying child. She looked up and almost cried in relief and joy at not being hit, she turned round seeing everyone had stopped to watch the scene with wide eyes. She straightened and looked to the little boy in her arms.

'We're safe little buddy its okay now' she cooed softly to him as she walked back to the pavement, she was swamped in a hug as soon as she was there.

'Oh god, thank god your okay, what were you thinking?' Quinn mumbled as she hid her head into her loves neck holding onto her tightly. Rachel's mind was still playing catch up with what was happening.

'I couldn't just stand there and watch him get hurt' Rachel muttered as she referred to the young boy still in her arms, why hadn't a parent or someone rushed up to her to take the boy?

Quinn finally pulled away and registered that there was a little boy still in Rachel's arms.

'God you are so amazing you know that?' Quinn said leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the brunette's lips, surprising the girl. The little boy finally looked up as they pulled away and Quinn gasped at the familiar eyes that were staring back at her, she looked up to Rachel's eyes and then back at the boy's, she shook her head, she was being stupid lots of people had those colour eyes.

Rachel looked down at the boy in her arms feeling him finally begin to relax.

'Hey little one where's your mommy?' The brunette coos to him quietly.

'My mommy throwed me out of de car, she tolded me my uda mommy wud be der to save me and you did' he told them looking up to Rachel eyes. Rachel looked at him in silence not knowing what to say to that.

'What's your name buddy?' Quinn asked whilst Rachel was still stunned to silence.

'It's tarlie' the little boy tells them.

'Charlie?' Quinn asks to make sure and the little boy nods as he yawns and leans his head on Rachel's shoulder already feeling safe in her arms. Rachel finally shakes out of her shock and looks at the little boy in her arms.

'Did your mommy tell you I was going to be your other mommy?' Rachel asked.

'Uh huh she pointed at you before she throwed me out da car' the boy said before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Rachel looks to Quinn with wide confused eyes.

'I don't understand' she says looking for help.

'Quinn I don't understand' she says again and Quinn just wants to take her into her arms and help her understand what has just happened, but she can't so instead she takes the girls hand and leads her back into the apartment where they are able to talk privately.

Rachel lay the little boy down on the two seated sofa where he curled up. Rachel brushed hair out of his face, getting a better look at him, she pulled her jacket off and covered the boy up with it as he slept he curled into it tighter taking in a deep breath before sighing out and getting comfortable.

Rachel sat down on the three seated sofa, looking at the boy with her chin resting on her hands, Quinn comes in with a drink handing it to Rachel as she sits next to the girl.

'Could you have a son?' Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head confidently and then pauses suddenly.

'There could be a chance, there was this girl, she found about me whilst on the course, she knew I didn't want anyone to find out about what I had, she blackmailed me into sleeping with her, I always used protection though, but she came to me she told me she was pregnant but she couldn't keep a child that would have the same genes as a freak so she was going to abort it, I never saw her again, it killed me that she was going to kill my child, my flesh and blood and she was just going to kill it' Rachel explained in tears looking up at Quinn was teary eyed and sympathetic as she took hold of the crying girls hand.

'That was around three and a half years ago so this child, this little boy could really be mine, but going for so long believing she killed my child, it's given me doubts to believe what I have been told, I never even got the chance to fight for the baby she just left after telling me she was going to kill it.' Rachel explains and Quinn nods in understanding as they both look over to the sleeping boy on the sofa, he starts to toss and turn before he sits up and starts to cry.

'I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to' He cries and Rachel rushes to him.

'What's wrong buddy? Why are you sorry?' Rachel asked.

'I didn't mean to I pwomise' he says as he holds Rachel's jacket to him. Rachel strokes her hand through his hair.

'What's wrong Charlie? You won't be in trouble buddy' frightened chocolate coloured eyes looked into Rachel's as the little boy finally eased his grip on her jacket.

'I wetted myself, I'm sowwy I didn't mean to' he says as he begins to cry heavier.

'Hey it's okay little one don't worry' Rachel said as she picked up the little boy holding him to her even though he was soaked. Rachel looked apologetically to Quinn who waved her off and went to the kitchen to get cleaning equipment. Rachel took the boy into the bathroom and pulled down his trousers only to see a very old and very used diaper on the boy, she covered her mouth at the site as her eyes watered at the smell.

'hey buddy can you wait here for me I just have to go talk to Quinn that's my friend out there, I'm Rachel' Rachel told the little boy who was sat down in front of her staring up at her with wide innocent eyes.

'Okay mommy I stay here' he says as he sits on the floor.

Rachel walks out of the room with her hand wiping her eyes as she walked into the living room to Quinn.

'I need to go and get diapers and clothes for him, his been in that diaper for god knows how long, it's bad Quinn, it's so bad' Rachel tells her, Quinn looks at the girl and can see pain and anger in her eyes directed at the person who had harmed the boy. Quinn stands up and takes hold of the girls shaking hands.

'You stay with Charlie and I will go out and get him some diapers, food, clothes and pyjamas, okay? Give him a bath and I will be back as quick as possible.' Quinn says as she lets go of Rachel's hands hugging the girl to her before stepping away and grabbing her coat, thinking of the closest twenty four hour stores she can get these things she needed for the little boy back at her home.

Rachel went back to see the boy in exactly the same place she left him as he waited for her to return.

'Okay Charlie I'm going to run you a bath and get you all clean and tidy okay' The little boy nodded his head and held his arms up for her to pull the top he was wearing over his head, the site that met her eyes was so horrible, she wanted to cry in both pain and anger, she wanted to hunt down the mother who had done this to their own child and do ten times worse to them. He had cigarette burns down his back, lines like he had been whipped with a thin piece of material and bruises not only on his back but some on the back of his legs, his shoulders and his belly and chest, she looked into his eyes and saw fear shining back at her, some of these were still fresh welts on his back the purple bruises, the cuts.

'Its okay don't worry I am not going to hurt you, who did this to you sweetie?' She asked as he looked down at himself.

'My mommy did it, her boyfwend to' he tells her and she nods before moving to take the already falling off diaper off of him, she could see he hadn't been fed properly he was skinny and he was tiny more the size of a two year old. As she took the diaper off the smell hit her and she gagged, turning to face away from the child so he couldn't see her, she couldn't believe how he had just been left in it something so filthy and disgusting, she quickly wrapped it up and put it in the bin. She started the bath running before finding a few flannels, she dampened one in the sink, she cleaned off his legs and bottom trying to get as much as possible off him, he whimpered and cried out when she touched bits that were to sore or freshly hurt, she apologised to him and soothed him. He clung to her shoulders as she finished up, she rinsed the flannel out for about the eighth time before deciding it would probably be best to be thrown away. She tested the bath water before picking him up and slowly lowering him into it. He squirmed at the discomfort he felt against his sores and cuts; she soothed him and slowly started to clean the whole of his body, finding shampoo to do his hair. She couldn't believe how well behaved he was, then again she did understand why, he didn't want to be hurt again. She found a rubber duck hiding in one of the cupboards and put it in the bath with him.

'Quack, quack' she said as she pushed it towards him, he smiled up at her before grabbing hold of the toy and splashing it around the water giggling, smiling up whenever he heard Rachel laugh.

'Quack, quack' he said copying Rachel who chuckled and nodded her head at him.

There was a knock at the door, Rachel grabbed a towel standing Charlie up and wrapping him in the towel as the door opened and Quinn stepped through it.

'Hey' she said softly as she took in the scene, the boys dirty clothes shoved to one side the water was dirty and there was a horrible smell that hit her on entry.

'I got him some diapers and a couple of t-shirts and jeans, I picked up some pyjamas for him and I guessed with how long he'd been in that diaper he'd be really sore so I picked up some cream for him, I also got some food that I thought he would eat I put that in the kitchen, I thought it might be best if you stayed over tonight is that okay you can borrow clothes of course' Quinn explained and Rachel smiled thankfully at the blonde woman in front of her.

'Thank you Quinn that means a lot to me'

'Of course Rae, I'm here for you, you know that' Quinn says bending down and pressing a quick soft kiss to Rachel's lips before placing the bag with the diapers cream and pyjamas in down next to the brunette and leaving the room. Rachel looks down seeing Charlie looking at her with wide innocent eyes as he waited for what they had to do next. Rachel unwrapped the towel and settled it on the floor before searching the cupboards for something to disinfect the cuts and welts he had all over him, she finally found what she wanted and knelt down in front of the child once more she bit her lip before putting cotton wool to the bottle to get the liquid on it.

'This is going to sting sweetie, but it's going to make your cuts feel better and will stop you from getting sick and that's what I want okay, I want you to stay happy.' The boy nodded and she leant forward disinfecting the cuts on the front of him, she hears Charlie whimper as she goes from cut to cut.

'You're doing so good Charlie, you are such a brave little man you are, okay turn around I'm almost done' She says as she gets another piece of cotton wool and starts again on the boys back, she hears cries and whimpers coming from him and soothes him by saying how brave he is and what a good boy he is being and how it's almost over. After it's done she lies him down and places a diaper on him before pulling out pyjamas for him to go into.

'Look Charlie Mario pyjamas' she tells him, showing him the little racing figures on the trouser, he smiles claps his hands even though he didn't quite understand why it was important he liked the figures on them, she slowly put the boys pyjamas on him before cleaning the bathroom up and throwing his disgusting clothes in the bin, she led him out into the living room, Quinn had pulled out her sofa bed and was sitting on the free one as they walked out Charlie holding tightly to Rachel's hand as he walked. Quinn smiled thinking about seeing Rachel doing that with their own child some day. Quinn shook her head and looked at Rachel who seemed to be holding down anger as she walked with the little boy.

'I didn't know whether you wanted to sleep out here with Charlie or what but I set the bed up anyway so I don't mind erm you can use the shower and borrow some of my clothes if you would like' Quinn tells her and Rachel smiles at her happily.

'I'm just going to get Charlie to sleep and then I need to come and talk to you but I think I will have a quick shower first' Rachel says as she looks down to where Charlie's accident had seeped through her clothes and on to her. Quinn nodded and walked into the bedroom, Rachel watching as she went. Rachel lifted Charlie up and placed him on the bed curling over one of the sides for him to slip in, he snuggled down in to the sheets and looked up at her. She smiled softly at him and knelt down next to the bed pulling pillows of the sofa to line the sides in case he decided to roll over to far, even though it was a big bed.

'How feeling little man?' she asked him softly as she stroke his head trying to get him to sleep.

'I better, me no get sick, your my mommy and you tooked care of me.' He says as he snuggles down and slowly starts to fall asleep.

'You've had a big day little buddy have a good sleep and if you get scared I'm going to be down the hall with Quinn okay, just come and get me and I'll keep you safe, night sweetie.' She says bending over and placing a soothing kiss onto his forehead as she stands up leaving the light on for him.

'Night mommy' the little boy murmurs before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Rachel walks into the bathroom and strips of her clothes immediately she throws her shirt into the wash bin along with her trousers and bra but keeps her special pants out knowing she would have to wear them later and they weren't dirty anyway. She jumped into the shower and turned it on letting the spray hit her and just standing there letting her mind run.

She couldn't believe it that boy out there, that poor little boy, he keeps calling her mommy but she doesn't know what to think, his mother could have just picked out some random person pointing to her before kicking the boy out of the car. But he did have the same eye colour as her, and the tiny stature but that could be from lack of food, oh god she didn't know. She knew there was a possibility that the child could be hers but a very minimal possibility, she was told that her child was going to be killed and it hurt her hearing those words leave that girls mouth, she didn't even get the chance to fight to keep her own baby, it was just taken away from her. Quinn's just come back in to her life and now this has happened, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to get the little boy to stop calling her mommy, she even told him her name to see whether he would use it, but it didn't change and she didn't want to hurt him by telling him to stop calling her it, he has obviously been through enough already. It felt right though, having him call her his mommy, it had felt right, she had always dreamed she'd have a family with Quinn and not anyone else, but if this child was her son she was going to make sure the mother and her boyfriend would be sent down for what they have done to him.

God how could someone do that to a poor innocent child, burning him, beating him, it just isn't right, why did people have to be like that, why couldn't they just cherish and love what they had been given. Life is a gift it shouldn't be hurt or beaten like that. Rachel cleaned herself off and got out of the shower, pulling on her underwear before wrapping the towel around her and padding over to Quinn's room. The blonde was sat on her bed waiting for her to come in. As soon as she opened the door and locked eyes with the blonde tears sprung to her eyes but she carried on. walking to the clothes Quinn had left out for her. She dropped the towel when her back was towards Quinn and quickly got changed into the top and sweats.

After getting dressed she turned and faced the blonde who stood up and walked towards her, the blonde cupped her face as tears brimmed and spilt from the girls eyes, pulling her in and hugging her close as Rachel buried her head in to the blondes neck, finally letting go of the tears that she had been holding back, all of the pain this had brought for her, seeing that little boy the way he was, thinking about her past and the pain she went through. Quinn pulled back after a minute taking her hands and sitting her down on the bed next to her.

'I'm here when you're ready Rach just take your time okay' Quinn told her as she rubbed the brunettes back.

'They abused him' Rachel got out as she finally managed to calm down enough to speak.

'He had cigarette burns and scared lines like he had been whipped, there were different scars and cuts and bruises everywhere on him, there were fresh ones, his mom and her boyfriend had done it to him, and then they obviously decided they had, had enough of him and kicked him out of the car, she could of pointed to any stranger around the roads telling him that was his other parent, he could of gotten killed and she didn't care one bit, I just don't understand how someone could do that to their own child.' Rachel explained and Quinn's hand went to her mouth at the news of what Rachel had seen on the boy.

'His skinny to like he hasn't been fed properly, obviously his been fed, his still alive but god his so skinny and small, I just don't know what to do, he keeps calling me mommy and I feel like I can't tell him not to call me that cause it will hurt and upset him and I don't want to do that to him, I can't do that to him, all I know is that I want to call the police hunt down whoever did this to him and get them put in jail.' Rachel tells the blonde next to her and Quinn nods in understanding and agreement at what the brunette has been saying.

'You know I'll support you right? Any decision made and I'll support it okay I'm right behind you' the blonde says as she kisses the brunettes shoulder leaning her forehead on it and kissing the area again, Rachel turns and looks her in her eyes, they both lean forwards towards each other.

'Quinn?' the brunette asks nervously as the blonde stares at her lips.

'Yeah?' the blonde answer distractedly.

'What are we? What are we doing? I thought... I thought you were disgusted by me' Rachel answered as hazel eyes snap to meet her own.

'No Rach, god no I was never disgusted by you I just had to let it sink in and think about it, but nothing could change my feelings for you, I want us to be together I always have, I thought I missed my chance but I'm getting a second one so please Rachel don't think I find you disgusting, I don't I think your brave for telling me and so amazing especially for what you are doing for that little boy in there okay, I want us to be together' Quinn says honesty and truth shining out of her eyes as she stares into Rachel's.

'Really? Your okay with me and what I am?' Rachel asks needing confirmation.

'I really am, I don't care Rach, I've wanted this for so long, nothing is going to change that, I want you for who you are, I don't ever want you to change' Quinn tells her and Rachel leans into her even closer attaching their lips.

'I'm so happy to hear you say that and I want us together to' Rachel mumbles on her lips as they kiss, Rachel pushing Quinn to lie down as they kiss. Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel one arm going round her waist and the other into the brunette's short hair. Rachel settles herself on top of Quinn in between the blonde's legs as they continue to softly kiss, even through Rachel's special pants Quinn could feel the bulge growing and to say it was a turn on would be an understatement. Rachel began to kiss down her neck and she couldn't keep the moan in as it escaped Rachel rocked her hips at the sound causing friction on the blonde's core that made her gasp.

'MOMMY!' came wailing through to the bedroom and Rachel jolted up and looked at the door, she looked down to Quinn who smiled softly at her.

'Go, it's okay, I understand and he needs you right now so go' Quinn says and Rachel throws her an apologetic look before sliding off the bed, readjusting her sweats before continuing to the living room where she saw Charlie sitting up on the bed sobbing his little heart out. As soon as he saw Rachel his arms lifted up to her asking to be held. Quinn sneaked out to watch Rachel with the little boy, already knowing the ex-diva cares about him a lot.

Rachel picks the boy up and cuddles him to her as she leans against the top of the bed holding him to her.

'It's okay little man, your okay I've got you' she says as she rubs his back and he cries into her shoulder.

'What happened little buddy?' she asked softly as she held him tighter to her.

'My mommy lockeded in de tiny woom an-and not feeded me for ages, she hitted me cause I wetted myself, and she useded her special hurty stick and hitted me with it cause I was bad' the boy said as he sobbed and Rachel tensed at what she had been told, holding the boy even closer to her as she tried to sooth him.

'It's okay brave little man, your safe, that's not going to happen whilst your with me I promise, I won't hurt you, you can play with your toys and we won't lock you in small rooms and if you're hungry you can ask for films, and we will change your diapers whenever you have accidents okay we won't get mad, you are safe here little man, it was just a bad dream, that's not going to happen to you again,' she tells him and he calms down as her words have a soothing effect on him, he curls into her and sighs out a breath as she continues to soothe him.

'Do you like singing little man?' she asked, biting her lip nervously, she hadn't sung in front of people since she'd left high school really anyone who had heard her sing was just lucky. She felt Charlie nod into her should. She lay down on the bed and lay him on her chest holding him on his back as she thought of a good song to sing him.

**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight**

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more 

She felt his breathing even out as she sang and looked down to see him back asleep clutching her top in his hands, she stroked her hands over his back and through his hair as she looked at him and smiled at his peaceful face. She slowly unclasped his hands from her shirt and placed him on his back, tucking him back into bed and leaving him with a kiss on his forehead.

Quinn had watched from the shadows as Rachel comforted the little boy, she could see how much the brunette cared for little boy already, cooing words into his ears to calm him down. She watched as they lay down and she placed the tired boy on to her chest and closed her eyes when the girl softly sang to him. She hadn't heard the girl's voice in years and my god it was still like listening to an angel, she saw the girl beginning to shift and get up so quickly padded back to her room to wait for her girls return.

Rachel walked quickly and quietly to Quinn's room wanting to get back to the blonde as quick as possible, she slid in the room closing the door behind her before walking over to the bed and sliding i next to the blonde she presumed was asleep. A few seconds later the blonde turned over, laying her head on Rachel's chest.

'Is he okay?' Quinn asked softly.

'Yeah he just had a nightmare, well I think it might have been more of a memory to be honest' Rachel answers as she wraps her arm around Quinn holding her close and using her fingertips to draw patterns on the blonde's shoulder.

'You really care about him, already don't you?' Quinn asks.

'I do, it just feels so natural for me, I can't explain it but I just feel like I need to be there for him, even if he is just some little boy to his mom, he isn't to me, I saved him, he feels like my responsibility and I am going to fight to make sure his parents get what they deserve, and if the police try to take him away from me, I think I'm going to fight for him, I want to know his safe, I want to know his well looked after and I feel like that should be with me.' Rachel explains, Quinn places a hand on her stomach and slowly massages the muscles there.

'It's okay I understand and I'll support you all the way, I'm going to help you' Quinn states and Rachel places a kiss into her hair.

'Thank you Quinn' the blonde looks up to her with a gentle smile, Rachel leans down and places a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips before they finally snuggle down and go to sleep. The next morning Rachel wakes up to a blonde in her arms and a bulge fighting her pants, she quickly jumped out of the bed, she hadn't had morning wood in years, oh god, what if Quinn sees and thinks she's disgusting, oh god it needs to go away, why the fuck was she stuck with this thing.

'Rachel?'

Oh fucking shit! Rachel looked around her trying to find something to cover her up.

'Sweetie are you okay?' Quinn asked, why did her voice have to be so husky it wasn't helping, Rachel thought as she looked around her, god why wasn't there something around.

'Yeah, I'm good, totally great' Rachel stuttered as she continued her search for something, anything at all.

'Babe are you sure there isn't anything wrong cause you look like you're about to have a complete breakdown.' Quinn says as she sits up and finally gets a complete look at the girl, noticing the bulge in her pants her eyes widen. Rachel quickly follows her eyes and takes a sharp breath in using her hands to cover herself up instead as she blushed brightly and let her head drop to the ground in embarrassment.

'I'm sorry' she mumbles as she stays looking at the ground.

'What? Rach why are saying sorry?'

'I bet you think it's horrible, it's like I'm a teenager and I can't control myself, I'm so sorry' Rachel says her head still down.

'Rach, baby it's okay, sweetie, it's natural and it isn't horrible okay, there is no need to apologise... in fact' Quinn trails off as she crawls over the bed. She reaches out and pulls Rachel closer to her the girl still refusing to move her hands.

'It totally makes me hot' Quinn husks as she pulls her even closer and places a kiss on her jaw.

'Really?' Rachel asks as Quinn finally breaks her hands away.

'Yup totally makes me so hot' Quinn whispers in to her ear before kissing down the girl's neck.

Rachel gasps and pulls back before taking Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss, pushing the girl to lie on the bed and crawling over her, Quinn pulls at the hem of Rachel's t-shirt getting up and over her head before their lips reattach.

**I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine**

Quinn looks up as her phone starts to ring, Rachel drops her forehead to Quinn's shoulder before sitting up on her knees allowing the blonde to get her phone. Rachel watches as the blonde answer it her fingers tracing Rachel's tattoo along the top of her breast to the top of her shoulder.

'Hello?'

'Hey Sienna, yup I know, I will be there, I know the audition start in an hour.' Quinn answered looking at Rachel, the brunette sighs and gets off of the blonde who frowns trying to pull her back.

'Can you just hold for a second, yeah thanks' Quinn says as she pulls the phone away from her ear and looks at Rachel.

'Rae wait, we still have time' Quinn tells her with a smile, Rachel smiles back and shakes her head.

'You are important to me, I don't want it to be rushed, no with you, I want us to be able to have time to enjoy it' Rachel says as she grabs her top. Quinn bit her lip and smiled at the girl nodding her head as the brunette winked and left the room to get washed and calm herself down. Quinn finished out her phone conversation before leaving the room to go to the kitchen on the way she saw the little boy sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Rachel comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

'I'm going to have to run home before walk to get some clothes to paint in and my equipment and then I'll be back I'll take Charlie and meet you there.' Rachel explains and Quinn nods.

'Well have some breakfast here and then you can get going' Quinn says and Rachel nods with a smile before running into Quinn's room to grab some clothes that will fit.

Quinn sets up breakfast before going and getting a shower she comes out to see Rachel sitting on the bed gently waking Charlie, she slides into her room without being seen and gets changed into her business wear before leaving again and going to have breakfast with Rachel and Charlie.

Rachel smiles when she sees Charlie still peacefully sleeping, she had made up her mind last night she was going to fight to have custody of him, fostering him or adopting him especially if he isn't hers, she just couldn't let the boy go and not know whether he was safe or not. She gently sits on the edge of the bed as she watches him and then places a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him awake. His blurry eyes blink awake at the touch and he looks up to see who it is.

'Mommy?' Charlie asks.

'Hey little buddy, we need to get up, you need to have some breakfast then we are going to get you washed and dressed before going to my place and picking up my painting clothes and some equipment, you'll be coming into work with me today is that okay?' Rachel asks and the boys eyes widen as he nods holding his arms up. She smiles and picks him up carrying him to the table to have breakfast just as Quinn walks out. Rachel smiles catching site of her and whistling causing the blonde to blush and look away in embarrassment. They all sit down and have their breakfast as Charlie eats slowly he smiles and looks between the two ladies at the table who are smiling and chatting.

'Are you enjoying you breakfast Charlie?' Quinn asks.

'Yes, I am thank you Miss' he says with a small smile.

'You can call me Quinn Charlie I don't mind' Quinn told him.

'Okay Winn' he says with a beaming smile and Quinn and Rachel chuckle and nod their heads.

'I go mommy's work today Winn' Charlie says excitedly.

'You are?' Quinn asks back excitedly gaining a nod.

'Well I bet that will be great and it looks like we'll see a lot of each other cause I work there to' she tells him and if possible he gets even more excited and Rachel watches on with a smile, wide excited turning to meet hers.

'Mommy I see Winn to she work at your pace' the little boy says and Rachel nods whilst chuckling.

'Yup buddy we get to see Quinn to' she tells him and he claps his hand.

'How about on the way to my work we stop off at a toy store an you can pick one toy to get and bring with you to work so that you can play with it, but you have to behave and not interrupt okay?' Rachel says and the boy nods excitedly.

'Neva got my own toy before' the boy says finishing off the rest of his breakfast. Rachel smiles at him and takes his plate.

'Okay buddy well lets go get you washed and dressed and then we will go get my things before going to the toy store' The boy nods and runs round to Rachel grabbing her hand as she grabs his diapers and an outfit for him to wear, she looked in the bag and noticed Quinn had gotten him shocks and shoes as well. She smiled looking over at the blonde who was humming away whilst doing the washing up, god she was perfect.

They got into the bathroom and Rachel took off his pyjamas, she lay him down changing his nappy and putting more cream on his incredibly saw bottom, she then disinfected the cuts again this time he only whimpered a little but other than that he was okay, Rachel washed his face off before sliding on a t-shirt that had a dinosaur on it and some little jeans, she than got him to sit down as she put his socks and shoes on before lifting him up and walking out to the living room with him. She grabbed a brush out of her purse and brushed his hair through.

'Well look at you Mr handsome' Quinn said as she walked out of the kitchen, he turned round and beamed at her, she had to blink a couple of times at him and then smiled right back. She looked to Rachel who was smiling softly at the boy.

'Dino on my tirt he go wraaw' Charlie says making Quinn chuckle.

'Yep he does go raw' Quinn tells him before looking at the clock on her wall.

'Well I better get going, I'll see you there okay babe' Quinn says leaning over and kissing Rachel gently.

'Wait we'll come down with you, is it okay if I leave his stuff here? I'll collect it later, of course its just so I can save time.' Rachel asks and Quinn smiles softly at her and nods.

'Of course his stuff can stay here for now that would be no problem.' Quinn says, now she had a reason to get the brunette over later.

They all walked to the lift going down Charlie oohed and ahhed as he went not getting the chance to be in the lift before, well awake anyway. He grabbed on to Rachel's hand tightly as it dinged and they stepped out of it walking through the entrance of the apartment and out on to busy streets, he shrunk into Rachel's side holding on to her leg. Rachel smiled picking him up.

'Okay well I will see you in a bit baby' Rachel says as she leans over and kisses her girl.

'Say bye to Quinn Charlie' Rachel says softly as he looks to the blonde.

'Bye Winn see ya later' he says and smiles.

'Bye Rae, Bye Charlie see you two in a bit' and then they went their separate ways.

As Rachel got to her apartment she sighed, Charlie had loved every minute of his ride in the taxi looking out the windows, copying sounds he heard, Rachel couldn't help but find it adorably amusing. They got in and Rachel turned the TV on to a children's channel.

'Charlie you stay here and watch TV I'm just going to get changed and grab some stuff and then we can go' Rachel explained and Charlie nodded looking around the apartment in wonder he looked to the TV and sat down on the floor to watch it.

Rachel quickly got dressed in to some ripped and paint splattered light blue jeans, a light grey vest top and a light purple worn out shirt that had paint marks all over it. She grabbed her grey beanie from where she had left it, brushing out her hair before sticking it on. She grabbed her camera and laptop placing them into their carry bag as well as grabbing her brushes, the paints had been left at the theatre. She walked out to where Charlie was gaping at the TV mesmerised. Rachel chuckled at the site and shook her head before going in the kitchen grabbing snacks for the little boy and making bottles of juice up for him.

'Okay Charlie are you ready to go?' she asked but go to answer, she went out to see him in the same position.

'Charlie?' she said trying to get his attention, nothing, she rolled her eyes and turned the TV off. Charlie looked behind him at the interruption pouting.

'Don't pout at me I invented the pout' Rachel told him and he giggled before running to her, she lifted him up and they left the apartment. They walked to the local toy store and Charlie walked in and his eyes widened in awe at what he saw.

'Okay you can pick one thing now to take with you to work okay bud?' the little boy nodded as they started to walk around, he looked at lots of different things but none keeping his interest for long. Rachel watched as they walked through each aisle nothing keeping the boys interest even though he picked things up. He picked up a toy and was inspecting it, she thought this might be the one before he saw something else, walking towards it he picked up a pack of colouring books that had pencil crayons inside of it.

'I want dis please mommy' he says and hold it up to her.

'Are you sure you want this one?' she asks and he nods enthusiastically at her and she smiles holding his hand as the walk to the counter she lifts the little boy up so he can see what's happening.

'You have such a cute son' the employee tells her, she looks at her not knowing what to say before nodding.

'Thank you' she says paying for the colouring books and leaving. She manages to get a taxi and they head to the theatre Charlie bouncing in the seat next to her. As they enter the theatre she hears a tiny wow from the side of her, looking down to the little boy by her side and smiling at him. The walk through the doors that lead to the stage and Rachel smiles as she sees Quinn standing on the stage looking over the sets that still needed completing.

'Winn!' Charlie squeals excitedly as he runs towards the stage, Rachel walking quickly after him, she picks him up standing him on the stage and letting him run to Quinn who bends down to his height.

'Well hello little man' Quinn says with a beaming smile.

'How are the auditions going so far?' Rachel asks as she gets on to the stage.

'Okay I suppose, no one's really been amazing and you now stuck out for me but there were some good ones, just taking a little break before starting again, I was wondering when you would turn up, so what did you pick from the toy store sweetie?' Quinn asked as she looked down at Charlie who was looking round the theatre in awe.

'cowouring books' is all he said as he carried on looking around, Rachel held up what the pack to show Quinn what had been bought.

'Oh looks good' Quinn says with a smile.

'Yup anyway I better get to work on the sets they should be finished today and I will start on photographs and designing the leaflet, did you call all of the people that have been cast in for their photos?' Rachel asked and Quinn nodded with a smile.

'Great who brought the brat in?' a snotty voice said as Sienna walked through the doors.

'Excuse me?' Rachel said as she rounded on the assistant.

'Oh his yours, why am I not surprised?'

'What the hell is that meant to mean?' Rachel said getting angry, pushing Charlie behind her as she came face to face with the woman, well really it was chin to face as Rachel was taller then her.

'Well only someone like you would bring a brat into work without asking, his probably a spoilt little kid that gets his own way whenever he wants'

'Why I oughta' Rachel says moving closer clenching her teeth and balling her fist about ready to punch the woman round the face.

Sienna's eyes widen as she steps back her hands raised, Quinn places her hand on Rachel's shoulder calming her a little.

'You better watch what you say about Charlie because my god if I here you talk like that about him one more time Quinn here won't be able to hold me back and I won't care if I get fired' Rachel warns her eyes ablaze as she turns around picking up Charlie and walking away from the two other adults on stage she places Charlie down by one of the sets giving him his colouring pack and encouraging him to start colouring. She turned and got the paints she needed as she placed her bag down and grabbed her brushes starting her work.

Quinn turned to Sienna her eyes ablaze in anger as the woman turned back with a sneer.

'Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that aren't you going to talk to her about it?' Sienna said as she faced her boss.

'No, she was in the right you do not talk about someone's child like that without knowing the child and what they have been through, now this is my last warning shut your mouth unless I ask you a question or you have a message for me am I clear otherwise your fired' Quinn told the woman who went wide eyed and her mouth pinched together. She quickly nodded and started to walk away.

'Now send the next audition in please' Quinn said as she walked back to her seat to watch the people, she looked at the scene as Rachel bent down to have a look at one of the pictures Charlie had coloured in smiling and praising the small boy as he showed her what he had done. She stood up and looked to Quinn winking at her before starting work once more.

**Hey guys thank you for reading this it means so much to me. Please review. Okay questions please answer these.**

**Who should be the first character back from New Directions to see new Rachel?**

**Should Charlie be Rachel's biological son?**

**Should Rachel keep Charlie?**

**Please let me know, I do have some ideas on where I would like it to go but would like to get everyone's opinions. Again thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, wow I cannot believe everyone's response the story it means the world to me, really it does. I've finished college now so I should be updating quite a bit more then I was.**

**Thank you to everyone's reviews they are amazing and what keep me writing. Thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourites and alert lists it means a lot.**

**I do NOT own glee only the mistakes within this story which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel chuckled as Charlie pulled faces at her as one of the people auditioning was singing, she couldn't help it he was just such a funny boy. She sighed and shook her head continuing painting the second to last piece on the set in front of her. Charlie was busy watching Quinn as she worked. She was writing notes and watching the person in front of her with a bored look. He sat up and waved his hand at her trying to get her attention, she didn't see him so he did it again, still nothing. He looked around, what would get her attention? He stood up and waddled over to where Rachel had moved to paint. He jumped up and down whilst waving at the blonde, who finally looked to him, smiling at him and giving him a small wave before going back to watching the girl infront of her on the stage.

All of a sudden Charlie lost his balance slipping over and landing with a thump on the floor, he lay there stunned as he stared at the ceiling, Rachel turned round at the loud noise to see the little boy just laying there.

'Charlie? Are you okay buddy?' At the voice Charlie snapped out of his daze and registered that he was hurting, his face screwing up as he turned onto his side, and then his front, holding himself up and staring at his mommy.

Rachel went to get him before he made to much noise but was too late as a wail rang out.

'Mommy!' Charlie cried as she swooped him up and into her arms, holding him close and getting off the stage with one last apologetic look to Quinn and the girl on stage.

'Its okay buddy I have you, don't worry, your okay' Rachel told him as they walked off of the stage. He continued to cry into her shoulder.

'Head hurts mommy' he says and she sits him down on of the crates off stage. She inspected his head already feeling a lump growing on the back of his head.

'Here I'll give it a kiss better' Rachel tells him leaning over and placing a soft kiss on the back of his head and rubbing his back. Charlie leaned back and looked up at his mommy, sniffling a little, before smiling up at her and raising his arms to be cuddled.

Rachel smiled picking Charlie up as they walked back, happily giving the little boy a cuddle. On her lunch she was going to go back to Quinn's apartment and get the clothes to take them to the police, she was going to get a police officer to come and look at Charlie whilst they are at the theatre, knowing the boy was comfortable here. She'd decided it whilst she was working on the set, she wanted to get who ever was responsible for his abuse and throw them in jail immediately.

Rachel placed Charlie back on the floor next to his colouring books, watching him for a moment to make sure he was definitely okay before going back to painting the set piece.

A couple of hours later and Charlie had fallen asleep on the stage, so Rachel picked him up. Quinn was happy to show her to an office where she could put him on the sofa so he could sleep. She smiles as she lay him down, moving strands of hair out of his face so she could see him properly. Rachel turns around to face the blonde still in the room moving forward and taking the girls hips into her hands.

'How's everything going beautiful?' Rachel asks as she tucks a piece of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear. The blonde smiles at her softly.

'Its okay still not found that person, the one with the wow factor that I wanted' Quinn says as Rachel's hand comes down to cup her cheek.

'I'm sure you will find the person sweetie, you just got to keep looking' Rachel murmured.

'Yeah, anyway how's Charlie now? And how's your work?' Quinn asked.

'Charlie's fine, he seemed happy whilst he was colouring, his quite good at that to be honest, and works going good, I've just finished the sets and after lunch the people already casted will have their photos taken and I'll be designing the leaflets and programmes' Rachel answered with a smile.

'Wow you certainly work hard, don't you?' Quinn says with a wink, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Rachel's full lips.

'Got to do my best babe' Rachell answers as she leans forward to steal another kiss.

'What you doing for your lunch then?' Quinn asks. Rachel bites her lip as she looks into Quinn's eyes, moving both hands to link on the blonde's lower back.

'I was wondering if I could borrow your apartment key?' Rachel said more posing it as a question. Quinn pulled back a little to look at the girl better.

'Why?' Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

'I was going to get Charlie's clothes from the bin and take them to the police, I need to get this sorted as soon as possible' Rachel explained and Quinn nodded pulling away to look into her person, pulling her key card out and handing it to Rachel.

'This ones a spare one, so here take as long as you need seen as you're a quick worker' Quinn says with a smile.

Rachel chuckles pulling her closer as they share a kiss, Quinn deepens it as she gently runs her tongue over Rachel's lower lip. Rachel opens her mouth slightly allowing the tongue to come in and massage against her own, there isn't any fight for dominance only tongues sliding against one another. Quinn jumps when her phone starts to vibrate in her pocket, she flushes and pulls away from Rachel to answer it. Rachel winks at her before moving around her and out of the office. Quinn understands and nods her head with a bite of her lower lip and half a smile before waving and going back to the call. Rachel chuckles before leaving the theatre and out through the main doors. She turns and starts her walk back to Quinn's house to get everything she needed before going to the police.

As Rachel approaches the apartment she flips the key card through each finger on her right hand. Going up the steps and placing the card in the door to open it before head to the lift. It dings and she places the card in the slot before pressing the button. She watches as the elevator goes passed floors. She pulls the card out before the doors open and she steps through them and walks straight to the bathroom, grabbing a new bin liner on the way as she moves the clothes and diaper into that one. She ties it up before washing her hands, looking round for any other items that could be used before walking through the apartment and leaving.

She manages to grab a taxi telling them where she needs to go.

'Here, keep the change' she says as she throws the money at him, clambering out of the taxi. She takes a deep breath before walking into the police station.

Rachel makes her way to the front desk, one of the officers stopping and looking at her, smiling encouragingly at Rachel. The brunette approaches the officer, shaking a little.

'I have to report a case of abuse' Rachel explained, the officer nodding her head.

'Follow me please miss' the officer says as they walk to an interview room.

'I am Officer Baker' the woman told Rachel who nodded taking a seat at the table.

'Okay I'm going to start by asking you questions just answer truthfully so that I can get the correct information for your statement and then we will go from there.' The Officer explained, Rachel only nodded as she looked around the room.

'So you are reporting a case of abuse and how do you know about it?' Officer Baker asked.

'Well yesterday I was leaving my friends place and there was a little boy in the road, a truck was nearing him so I ran into the road and picked him up protecting him by wrapping myself around him, luckily the truck swerved round us. I walked to the side of the road where my friend came to me. I was expecting the little boy's parent's to come over and take him but no one did. I asked him where his parents were and his that they had thrown him out of the car after explaining that I was his new mommy. We took him into my friend's apartment after he fell asleep on me. I lay him down on the sofa covering him with my jacket. He was only asleep for a little while before he was awake again, he was crying and apologising because he had wet himself. I took him to get him changed and that's when his diaper was discovered. It looked like he had been in it for weeks, it was filthy, it was falling off and god the smell was just horrific. I told my friend who went and got him some clean clothes, diapers, cream for the sore. I stayed and decided to give him a bath so he was nice and clean. When I pulled his top of it, it revealed... there were...' Rachel started tearing up and couldn't get the word out, she cared so much for the little boy already, it hurt her physically and emotionally to think of someone treating him so bad. The Officer saw the pain in her eyes as she tried to get the words out, a tear dripping down her cheek.

'I can see this is hard for you miss, but remember this will help him, we may be able to get the people and stop them from hurting children further. You are doing the right thing by telling us even though it is hard. Take your time okay we don't have to rush this' The officer was calm on the outside but on the inside, she was so angry, she hated the fact that people could treat children like this.

'After I had taken his top off, cigarette burns, bruises and scarring were revealed, the scarring looked like it was from him being whipped with something. I asked him who had done this to him, he said his mommy and her boyfriend. There were fresh marks. I placed him in the bath and washed him off. My friend returned and gave me the clothes and cream to put him in. I disinfected all of his cuts and the burn marks just in case. He was really brave whilst I was doing that. I then got him in clean clothes and got him into bed. He had a nightmare though. I think it was a memory, it was of his mom locking him in a small room and he didn't get to eat for a while, she had hit him because he wet himself and he said something about a special hitting stick' Rachel explained. She watched as the Officer wrote down everything she was saying.

'After that I sang him to sleep, he slept the rest of the night and then this morning he went to work with me and my friend, his still there, he fell asleep and I decided I wanted to come here so I can get this all sorted out as quickly as possible.' Rachel told the Officer who nodded.

'So why didn't you report this last night when it first came to light?' Officer Baker asked.

'It was late and he was tired, he had been through so much already I didn't want him to be hassled for that night, you could tell he was exhausted' Rachel explained to the Officer who nodded in understanding.

'So why not this morning then?' The Officer asked.

'Look I know it would have been better to come this morning or to at least phone last night but, you have to understand this little boy has just come into my life, my priority was to make him feel comfortable and secure and make him feel better. This morning he was asleep up until about half an hour before we had to leave for work, I washed him again, disinfecting his cuts and getting him changed. I made sure he had breakfast and then we had to make a quick stop at my apartment to grab my stuff. I took him to the toy store before going back to the theatre where I work for my friend. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything, thinking about what would be best for Charlie. So yeah I know I probably should have done something last night. But I'm doing something now. I have the clothes in the plastic bag as well as the diaper. Charlie is at the theatre with my friend who is watching him.' Rachel explained and Officer Baker nodded smiling softly and showing she understood.

'Could I take your name as well as your friends please?'

'Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray'

'Quinn Fabray, as in the director?' The Officer said as she wrote her notes.

'That's the one' Rachel answered.

'Okay Miss Berry I will accompany you back to the theatre, we should take Charlie to the hospital to get him checked out and I will send the clothes and everything off to be examined' Officer Baker explained as she stood up, taking the bag from Rachel and walking out the room with Rachel following her.

Rachel saw the officer talking to another Officer, handing the bag over to the person who nodded and walked off. Officer Baker walked back to Rachel and nodded at her getting in one of the police cars parked out front they drove to the theatre.

Rachel was out of the car first, she wanted to get back to Charlie to make sure he was okay, the Officer followed behind her quickly. Quinn was sat in the office typing into the computer as a now awake Charlie continued to colour. Charlie saw Rachel first and lit up when he saw her.

'Mommy!' he exclaimed as he clambered of the seat and ran to her. She picked him up and held him to her, Quinn smiled at the way they both lit up around each other. The officer took note of it to. Quinn looked behind Rachel and her smile dimmed a little as she sighed. Rachel sat down on the sofa with Charlie in her lap as the little boy noticed the police officer and leant back into Rachel with an unsure look on his face.

'Charlie this is my friend Officer Baker, she's here to help us, she just wants to ask you some questions, I'm going to be right here with you okay sweetie' Rachel explained as Charlie nodded and gripped onto her right hand as her left held him to her and rubbed his back.

'Hey Charlie, you can call me Steph' Steph told him as she grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of the two on the sofa. Quinn joined the other two on the sofa placing her hand on Rachel's leg, also not going missed by the Officer.

'Charlie, Rachel told me that your mommy has been hurting you' Steph explained and Charlie looked up to Rachel to see if it was okay to speak. Rachel smiled fondly at him and kissed his forehead.

'My mommy tolded you wight, my uva mommy and her boyfwend hurted me if I was bad, she hadded her special stick, and the stinky hot things that hurted real bad.' Charlie told the officer, she took note of Charlie referring to Rachel as his mom as well as what the child had told her.

'Do you know what your other mommy's name was?' Steph asked.

'No' Charlie answered bluntly making Rachel smile at his bluntness.

'Okay what about your mommy's boyfriend?' Steph continued with a soft smile.

'My uva mommy called him Tom' Charlie told her.

'What's your last name Charlie? Do you know?'

'Course I knowed my last name silly, its Davidson' Charlie said causing Rachel and Quinn to chuckle as Steph smiled at the boy in amusement.

'That's great Charlie, thank you for answering my questions, Rachel we better take him to the hospital now.' Steph told the brunette.

'Wait, why's he going to the hospital?' Quinn asked.

'He just needs to be checked out properly Quinn, it's okay, just to make sure he is healthy' Rachel explains and the blonde nods her head, placing a gentle kiss to Charlie's head and then leaning in a giving Rachel a quick peck before she left with Charlie and the Officer.

'Where we going mommy?' Charlie asked as he looked up with his big brown orbs.

'Why we leaving Winn?' Charlie continued as he looked behind Rachel to the blonde who smiled and waved at him.

'I just have to take you to the hospital to make sure you not sick sweetie, and if you are the doctors there will make you feel better, I promise nothing bad is going to happen and we will see Quinn soon' Rachel answered him.

'Okay mommy' he said as he snuggled deeper into her arms.

'I will have to contact social services Rachel' Steph told her.

'I figured as much, ask for someone called Stacie, tell her to meet you at the hospital' Rachel answered as she played clapping games with Charlie as they left for the hospital. Steph went off to talk to the social services as Rachel took him into the room they had been directed to for a doctor to check out Charlie. Charlie clung onto her as they entered the room.

'Mommy me no like dis room it scary' Charlie whispered to her.

'It's okay little man, I'm not going anywhere I will look after you' Rachel whispered back and he nodded before burying his head into her shoulder.

'Hello I'm Dr Pitt' A young male doctor said as he walked in with a smile on his face.

'I'm Rachel Berry and this little man is Charlie' Rachel said gesturing to the little boy in her arms.

'Okay Charlie, shall we see whether you're all healthy?' Dr Pitt said as Rachel placed the little boy on the table. Charlie made sure to grab her hand to keep some contact with her.

The doctor carried out the check, Charlie would whimper and Rachel would be right there making sure to comfort him.

'You are being such a brave boy sweetie,' Rachel whispered as Charlie whimpered and tried to struggle away from the doctor who was pressing on his ribs. The doctor pulled away and took off his cloves as he wrote on his clip board.

'It looks like his ribs are bruised, I want to send him for a couple of x-rays, one for his ribs to see whether any are cracked and another for his shoulders and arms as he seemed to be in the most pain when I was pressing on them, his cuts and burns seem fine, although there was one that I think is slightly infected so I will give him some medicine that will clear that right up. Other than that he seems like a perfectly healthy little boy' the doctor told her and Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

'Is there anything that you would like to know Miss Berry?' The doctor asked and Rachel but her lip before nodding.

'Would you be able to complete a DNA test for me please?' Rachel asked and the doctor looked up to her.

'Is there a possibility you could be the child's mother?' The doctor asked.

'There could be a chance, you see I was born a uh boy, but my body changed to be more feminine as I grew up, the only thing not feminine now is my erm penis, I was told I got someone pregnant, she told me she was aborting but I never saw her again, Charlie matches the age and I just, I would like to know' Rachel explained. The doctor looked stunned as his eyes wondered over Rachel who cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably as the doctor shook himself out of his stupor and smile.

'Of course Miss Berry I will sort that out immediately' Rachel smiled as he ran off to get everything prepped.

Steph walked in with another female next to her. The female looked up and smiled as she saw Rachel.

'Rachel, how are you?' the woman asked.

'I'm good how are you Stacie?' Rachel asked as she hugged the woman.

'I'm good, how are Poppy and Toby?' Stacie asked.

'Enjoying college, I get random texts every now and then and we skype, I can't believe how fast they grew up, I remember when they moved in with me when I was eighteen, just like it was yesterday.' Rachel explained and the woman smiled.

'So you two know each other?' Steph asked.

'Rachel's Dad's adopted Poppy and Tobias when Rachel was seventeen, they were just coming up to ten years old. After Rachel's fathers died the twins moved to life with Rachel until they left for college, Poppy now goes to NYADA and Toby NYU, Rachel fought to keep them all together and proved that she was the best option for them, she's been on the register ever since then.' Stacie answered.

'They both decided to live on campus, they visit me often but they like to be independent' Rachel told Stacie and the girl nodded.

'So who's this then?' Stacie asked gesturing to Charlie.

'This is Charlie' Rachel answered as the doctor came back with the equipment for the DNA test.

'Okay Charlie we you are going to feel a tiny sting and then it will feel better' The doctor explained as he quickly pricked the little boys index finger with a little machine with a tiny needle on the end, he places a lid of the needle area as he tilts it to make the drop of blood run down the needle.

'Rachel same with you' Rachel gave him her hand and Charlie watched as his mommy had the same thing done to her.

'Wait, why are you getting a DNA test?' Steph asked.

'I need to know whether his mine' Rachel answered as she brought her finger to her mouth and quickly sucked on it to stop it from bleeding, she chuckled when Charlie did the same thing.

'Okay we are going to take Charlie for his x-rays now' Rachel nodded as Charlie looked up to her for an explanation.

'You're going to have some pictures taken of the bones inside your body to make sure they are okay, I'm going to wait right here for you to come back cause I'm not allowed to come with you'

'You stay here dough right mommy?' Charlie asked with wide eyes.

'Of course sweetie, I told you I'm not going to go without you, we have to go back and see Quinn together' Rachel said as she leaned forward and kissed Charlie's head. Charlie smiled and nodded as he went with the doctor.

'Wouldn't you know if you gave birth to a little boy?' Steph asked.

'That would be hard for me to do' Rachel answered as she sat down in a seat.

'What would be?'

'Giving birth' Rachel answered bluntly as Stacie sat across from her with an amused smile on her face as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Steph looked from one to the other.

'Okay this could be really important to the investigation so you need to explain this now Miss Berry' Steph said.

'I was born a boy, as I grew up I became more and more feminine, when I hit puberty I got my womanly curves, the only thing manly on me is my penis. When I was in college a girl found out about it, she blackmailed me into having sex with her, one day she came to me told me she was pregnant, but she told me she was going to abort the child and left without giving me a chance to protest, Charlie's around the right age to be mine, it happened in my last year of college' Rachel explained, and the Officer just stared at her stunned before writing down the information in her notes.

They sat in silence after that until Charlie came back into the room with the doctor.

'The results for your DNA test will be up to two weeks, the results from his x-rays are that the muscles in his shoulders have been damaged a little, but with physiotherapy and healthy eating that can be repaired, he has one cracked rib the others are just bruises to the bone, both will get better with time. The only other thing is he needs more calcium and protein into his body through food and drink.' The doctor explains and Rachel nods listening intently as she redresses the young boy.

'Mommy I layed down and they useded a big scanner on me' Charlie told her excitedly.

'Wow aren't you a lucky boy, my brave little man' Rachel told him picking him up gently.

Rachel turned to the doctor shaking his hand before walking out the room. Steph started to take notes and asked to see the medical records for the young boy as Stacie walked out with Rachel.

'So you think there's a possibility his yours?'

'It's, I'm not sure, but there is every possibility he isn't mine, and I know that, but I care for him so much, I don't even care if he isn't mine, I will make sure to love him like he is.' Rachel answers.

'So you're ready to fight for custody over him, you want him in your care, you want to adopt him?' Stacie asked.

'I want to know his safe, I need to know his well cared for and there is no harm coming to him and I feel like that is with me, you know I can look after him, support him, care for him how he needs, I already care about him so much Stacie, I'm ready to battle for him, to adopt him and make sure he stays with me' Rachel tells the woman who nods and smiles.

'Okay then well you know you've got me on your side' Stacie told her, the woman had been with them since the twins had come into Rachel's life.

Rachel smiled and nodded, hugging the woman before they went their separate way, Rachel and Charlie got a taxi back to the theatre, walking through to the main theatre's doors, Charlie saw Quinn and quickly ran over to her giving her legs a hug. The blonde smiled, lifting the little boy up.

'Hey buddy, are you okay?'

'uh-huh, I went to de hopical and der big doctors looked at me, the pwickted my finger wiv a sharp thing and dey did it to mommy to and then dey used a big scanner thingy on me to see my bones.' Charlie told her excitedly and Quinn smiled at the boy.

'So it was fun?' Quinn asked.

'Yeah! I wantsta be a doctor when I grows up' Charlie tells her happily and Quinn smiles.

'Okay well doctors are very important and I'm sure you will be a great doctor' Quinn says with a chuckle.

'Mommy, Winn says I be good doctor' Charlie says to his mommy who chuckles.

'I'm sure you will be buddy, would you like to stay with Quinn for a bit whilst I take some photo's?' Rachel asked the little boy, who nodded and lay his head on Quinn's shoulder with a small smile. Rachel nodded and walked off to sort out her camera.

'Come on then little guy I think your mommy bought some food for us to eat' Quinn said as they went and sat down in her office. Charlie clambered on to the seat facing Quinn as she sorted out food for the both of them.

'Are you and mommy like my uva mommy and her boyfwend cause you kiss and cuddle like they did when they weren't mad' Charlie said as he took a bite of the sandwich Quinn had handed him. The blonde choked on her sandwich before looking at the little boy.

'Well I suppose, I really like your mommy and your mommy really likes me like a boy likes a girl and a girl likes a boy, but sometimes boys like other boys and girls like other girls just like, your mommy and I like each other.'

'So you love each uva?' Charlie asked with bright eyes.

'Well I know I love your mommy and I think she loves me to' Quinn says and Charlie claps.

'Will you love me to?' Charlie asks shyly. Quinn places her food down and leans forward.

'Charlie your mommy and I already care about you lots and lots okay sweetie, we are going to look after you and you can come to us no matter what okay? Whenever you need us we will be there' Quinn says and he smiles, sliding off his seat he waddles round to her and she picks him up.

'I love you and mommy lots and lots' Charlie said quietly as he snuggles into Quinn.

Quinn bites her lip to keep the tears at bay as she hugs him closer to her, Charlie pulls away and looks up to Quinn, locking wide emotional brown orbs with hazel ones.

'Winn? Will you be my mama?' Charlie asks as he stares up at her. Quinn bites her lip even harder as a tear leaks out on to her cheek.

'If you would like me to be your mama, of course I will be' Quinn answered kissing his forehead.

'Yay, I gots a mama and a mommy' Charlie said with a smile.

Rachel walked into the office as she continued to mess with her camera to get the right settings on it. She looked up to see two smiling faces.

'Hey what's going on?' She said as she looked at Quinn. Charlie slid off the blonde's lap and ran to Rachel who picked him up.

'Winn said she will be my mama and now I have a mommy and mama who love each uva and dey care and love me to' Charlie said as he hugs Rachel tightly around the neck. The brunette locks eyes with Quinn over the little boys shoulder and beams at her. Quinn stands up to join in the hug as they start to form a small family. Rachel turns her head placing a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

The rest of the day Rachel continued to take photos of the cast and Quinn continued to find the rest of her cast. Charlie ran from each girl, having one colouring book next to Quinn and another next to Rachel. They both smiled at him as he spent time with both of them.

They finished work and walked back to Quinn's apartment, Rachel carried Charlie and held Quinn's hand as they continued their walk. She couldn't believe how natural it felt for the three of them to be together like this, like this was how it was meant to be.

They got up to the blonde's apartment and decided to order in Chinese food, Rachel gave Charlie a glass of milk to drink with his food before she bathed him. He then sat and watched a movie.

'I have a spare bedroom he could use to sleep in, it's not really set up that's why I didn't sort it out for him yesterday but I mean whilst his watching the movie we could sort it out' Quinn explained and Rachel nodded. They left the little boy to watch the movie as they cleared out the room, Rachel placed his stuff in the room in piles. Then they sorted out the bed with clean sheets and made sure the room was clean. The boxes that had been in the room were moved to what was supposed to be an office but was more a storage room.

They got back into the living room to see Charlie sound asleep. Rachel smiled and picked him up, she walked into the second bedroom and tucked him into bed, kissing him on the forehead and whispering a goodnight. She stood back and watched with an affectionate smile as Quinn did the same. The blonde grabbed her hand as she was pulled out of the room and back to the living room as they settled down and watched the TV. Rachel looked at the time, smiling when she saw it had only just gone half eight.

Quinn flicked through the channels until she found the program she wanted. Rachel laughed when she saw what it was.

'What?' Quinn asked as she looked up to the girl.

'The Simpsons?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah they are amazing and its hilarious' Quinn answered as she blushed.

'You are so cute, do you know that?' Rachel said as she looked at the blushing blonde. Rachel bit her lip before leaning in and kissing the girl. She pulled away so she was able to looking into the blondes hazel eyes. Quinn reached up to take off the girls glasses, placing them on the table before the blonde pulled Rachel back in again. The kiss gained passion quickly, as tongues met against one another. Rachel pushed Quinn to lie down as the blonde pulled her on top, legs winding round her middle. Quinn's right hand went into Rachel's hair tugging softly as the continued to kiss, her left hand travelled over Rachel's shirt. Rachel leant back pushing her shirt off with the help of Quinn before reattaching their lips.

Rachel's hands slid under the Quinn's top drawing delicate patterns on the skin before separating their bodies and pulling the blonde's top off over her head. Quinn quickly got rid of Rachel's vest top before pulling their bodies flush together eliciting groans as their skin met. Rachel placed kissed down the blonde's jaw and neck. Looping her arms around the blonde's back and lifting her up as she stood. Her lips stayed attached to cream coloured skin as she carried the blonde through to her bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed before unwinding the girl's legs and pulling off her trousers. She was met with red laced panties with a very clear wet spot on them.

Quinn looked over the brunette's body, her eyes stopping at the bulge that could be seen through the girl's pants. Another rush of wetness passed through on to her panties. As she took in the girls flushed body. The blonde sat up as she kissed Rachel's stomach her hands slipping behind the girls back as she unclasped the bra the brunette was wearing. Her lips travelled up as Rachel slid the bra off her eyes closed and just taking in the feel of her girls lips on her skin. A shot of pleasure went through her body Quinn took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it gently a hand coming to cup her very hard cock through her pants. Rachel moaned before her hands slid down Quinn's back unclasping and quickly removing the girl's bra before she lay the girl down. She kissed down the girls collar bone before taking the girls nipple into her mouth and rocking her hips into Quinn's, the blondes panty clad centre meeting her bulge. She felt Quinn's hands on her belt buckle before the button and zip came undone. She kicked her trousers off and was left in some male boxers. Rachel flushed darkly as she lay on top of a half naked Quinn, she herself being half naked as well. This would be the first time someone she cared about deeply, someone she loved, will be intimate with her. She looked into the blondes eyes love shining back at her, knowing her eyes were showing the same emotion. She leant into connect their lips once more, sharing a loving, passionate kiss as their hips rocked together. Breathy gasps escaping their mouths. Rachel ran her hand down the girl's stomach taking the fabric still covering the girls core in her fingers as she slowly pulls it down and off. Quinn quickly doing the same to her whilst she stands. Rachel gulps as her curse is unveiled, Quinn gulps at seeing the cock in front of her, it was big. Rachel went into her trouser pockets and pulls out a condom. She tears the packet but has it taken out of her hands.

She gasps at the feeling of Quinn's hands covering her member and rolling the condom on, giving it a soft pump with her hand, not once, not twice but three times and Rachel's mouth drops open in a silent groan of pleasure. Quinn pushes herself back onto the bed as she lays down beckoning Rachel to her. The brunette crawls on to the bed and they share a soft kiss as their centres meet without restriction. They groan into each other mouths at the feeling. Rachel takes her penis into her hands and lines it up to Quinn's looking at the blonde for her answer. They lock eyes and she gains a nod. Rachel rubs her cock of the blonde's clit making her gasp before she goes to the girl's entrance once more.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Quinn's eyes widen, not now please not now. Rachel looks at the girl frozen in place.

'What was that?'

'Ignore it, don't worry they will go away' Quinn answers and Rachel nods leaning down to kiss Quinn again and readies herself to enter the blonde as she slowly starts to thrust forward and into the blonde.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Rachel pulls back and Quinn groans. Why? Why the fuck now?

'Quinn what is that?' Rachel asked again.

'It's the buzzer for my door someone's obviously here and won't piss the hell off' Quinn says looking at Rachel who looks so adorable with her confused face on, staring down at the blonde.

**I got a pocket, got a pocket full sunshine.**

Quinn shifts a little, but not moving to far from Rachel, and grabs her phone. Rachel sits back on her knees looking thoroughly put out.

'Quinn Fabray' Quinn growl's as she answer the phone.

'Open the door already I need to pee' came the voice through the phone.

'Santana!' Quinn exclaims and Rachel looks like she's about to faint.

**Hey guys hope you liked it, let me know what you think, and please review they mean a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know its been a while but alas college has started up and gotten in the way a long with a major writers block on most of my stories, I am not abandoning them though and just need you all to know that.**

**I want to thank everyone who is following, reviewing, adding this story their favourite and alert lists it means the absolute world to me, it keeps me writing knowing you all support this story and my others so much.**

**I do NOT own any part of glee I only own the mistakes within the story which I do apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review at the end. Thank you.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel was frozen what the hell was she supposed to do now? She was also fairly pissed, stupid Santana with her stupid cock-blocking, does she not have a better past time? What the fuck did she do place a mini camera in the bedroom and wait for the exact minute to fucking ruin everything? Actually that would be really creepy. She's pretty sure Quinn's still talking on the phone well there's definitely movement around her, so the blonde must be getting dressed, and she is most definitely saying something. Don't ask Rachel though she has like no clue to what is going on, accept that she was just stopped from making love to the woman she has loved for years. Rachel fell forwards and planted her face in the pillows.

'Fuck my life' Rachel mumbled into the pillows, it came out sounding more like.

'huck i lie.'

Quinn threw her phone onto the desk as she finished getting ready before she turned to watch Rachel move from her frozen state only to flop onto her front and then mumble something into the pillow.

'Rach?' Quinn asked as she came closer the girl didn't move and Quinn worried for a second that the girl had suffocated herself, but then her body moved as she took a breath in and Quinn knew she was just being dramatic.

'Rachel come on, I didn't want the night to go like this either, I definitely preferred what we were doing, please, please, please don't do this now. Santana is on her way up the stairs to the door because she managed to get someone to let her in. We need to figure out what to do.' Rachel still didn't move and Quinn sighed.

'Please baby, I wanted it as much as you did honest and I will make sure to make it up to you in the best way possible' Quinn told her and Rachel finally moved.

'You better make it up to me' Rachel said like a child whilst pouting as she sat up.

'Rae please put on some pants or something I'm struggling to gain control here as it is' Quinn said.

'I ruined my pants earlier when I got horny for you' Rachel grumbled making Quinn blush darkly.

'Fine go commando then, you can borrow my sweats and a t-shirt, there's a couple of hoodies to if you need one' Quinn explained as she ran into the bathroom to make sure everything looked okay. She came back in to a dressed Rachel. However there was a tent showing from her lower half. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at everything that was going on.

'Please don't laugh at me, I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one evening' Rachel said as she looked down and covered herself up with the quilt. Quinn stopped chuckling quickly as she realised Rachel thought she was laughing at her.

'Rae, no I wasn't laughing at you baby no. If I was able to I'd ignore Santana and we'd be continuing where we left off, but that Latina is stupidly stubborn and she has decided, in her words to 'grace me with her presence' and it's going to be odd if I send her away and she knows I'm here' Quinn explains.

'I was laughing at this whole situation; I would never laugh at you. And you have not embarrassed yourself at all whilst you have been with me. Not once Rae.' Quinn told her and the brunette smiled softly.

'Okay well why don't you go sort out a bottle of wine to have with your friend whilst I stay in here and try to calm myself and we'll see how everything goes afterwards okay?' Rachel says and Quinn smiled nodding.

'Sounds like a plan' Quinn says as she pecks the girl's lips and runs off to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine for her and Santana to share.

Rachel sat back on the bed as she slowly tried to calm her body down. She heard banging on a door and assumed that Santana had now arrived. She heard the door opening and then squealing. However it wasn't just one new voice she heard it was two.

'Brittany! Oh my god it's been so long' She heard Quinn squeal. Rachel dropped her head back on to the headboard behind her. Great the unholy trinity back together. Rachel looked around and realised something. Where the fuck was her jacket? And her shirt? And her vest top? And then she sat bolt upright as she realised just where they were.

She jumped off the bed and ran to the door, looking out to see a shadow approaching.

'Q I'm going for a pee!' Santana shouted as she walked to the bathroom. She noticed something move from the corner of her eye. Looking over to Quinn's bedroom door she raised an eyebrow. She slowly walked towards it and pushed it open only to see the room was empty. She shook her head and turned around, must have been her imagination. She walked to the bathroom to relieve herself. Before quickly making it back to the others with one last suspicious glance at Quinn's door.

Rachel was hidden behind the door holding the clump of clothes to her chest. Rachel looked around and spotted Quinn's mobile phone. She dropped the clothes and quickly ran over to it and flipped it open to find Quinn's home number. She found it and dialled the number placing the phone to her ear.

'_Quinn Fabray' _the blonde said as she answered.

'Quinn where are you right at this moment?' Rachel said quietly.

'_We're in the kitchen, why the hell are you phoning anyway?' _

'Our tops are on the floor in the living room along with my jacket.' Rachel told her.

'_Oh crap_'

'It's okay, just keep them in the kitchen I will run out and grab them' Rachel explained.

'_Okay just hurry'_

Rachel hung up the phone and quickly ran out to the living room gathering everything up before stumbling over her feet to get to Quinn's bedroom. She threw the clothes into the room quickly as she made it through the door. Just as she got in Charlie's door opened a little wider and he stumbled out with the one side of his hair sticking up and the other side flat from where he hadn't slept on it. He rubbed his eyes as she stumbled into the hall and started to make his way to the living room. Rachel gulped. God can she not get a break?

Charlie walked into the living room to see his mama and two strange women coming in. He watched as his mama's eyes widened. But where was his mommy? Who were these strange women?

'Mama?' Charlie asked with a sleep filled voice.

'Charlie what are you doing awake?' Quinn asked as she approached the little boy. She knew her friends were staring at her.

'I gots tirsty, I want mommy, who are doughs girls, where's mommy? I want mommy' Charlie said as he started to panic a little. Had his mommy left him? He could have sworn she was here before.

Rachel could hear the commotion; not wanting the boy to panic and think she had left, she quickly rushed out and hoisted him into her arms turning him to face her.

'I'm here little man its okay.' Rachel says as she looks at him.

'Mommy!' he exclaimed and smiled as he cuddled in to her with a happy smile.

'Let's get you that drink' Rachel said walking passed the coffee table and picking up her glasses, the only item she had forgotten about. She walked passed everyone and into the kitchen grabbing a cup from the cupboard and pouring the juice out for the little boy and handing it to him.

'Q you better start explaining' she heard being muttered. She walked back to the living room edging around Santana and Brittany so that they couldn't see her.

'I'm going to put Charlie back to bed; I'll be back out in a minute.' Rachel said locking eyes with the blonde who smiled at her and nodded. Rachel carried on walking and went into the spare bedroom where she placed Charlie on the bed taking the cup from him and placing it on the bedside table. He snuggled down into the bed and she kissed his forehead.

'Goodnight my little man, sleep tight' Rachel muttered. She walked out of the room and made her way to the living room.

Rachel takes a deep breath in, sliding her hands into her pockets to mask the semi hard-on she still had going on. Charlie had been able to cover it earlier. She walked around the back of the couch Santana and Brittany were on and took the open seat next to Quinn which was closest to the two girls. She turned to face Quinn on the couch and reached out for the blonde who moved over and snuggled in to her front. Rachel placed one leg along the back of the couch and the other on the other side of Quinn as the girl leant across her front. Quinn slightly blushed when she felt the semi-hard penis in her girls sweat pants.

'So are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?' Santana asked as she stared at the couple ahead with a raised eyebrow.

'Well-'

'Cause I know that kid isn't Quinn's I've seen her plenty in the past year and know you two weren't together a few weeks ago cause Q here would have told me, so you better get talking' Santana said as she glared at the two. Quinn turned onto her front so she could face her friends, she lay her head onto Rachel's shoulder as she took in a deep breath.

'We met a couple of days ago and we just clicked straight away and it may be rushed but it feels right, I mean she doesn't live here she's just stopping the night the same as last night, she works for me at the theatre and well Charlie came into our lives at the same time cause well she saved him from getting hit by truck and ever since then we became mommy and mama' Quinn rushed out trying to keep Rachel from any harm for as long as possible.

'But Quinn it's not her, your meant to wait for her to return cause your meant to be together, she's going to come back you just need to wait a little bit more' Brittany said.

'Britt-'

'No you know I'm right your meant to be with her and wait for her she's your soul mate' Rachel was officially confused, who is this her they are talking about? Quinn and Santana knew though.

'Your right Britt She is my soul mate' Quinn says and feels Rachel's body tense and freeze beneath her. Quinn bit her lip and chanced a look up to see hurt eyes staring past her and at the wall ahead.

'So why Quinn?'

'Cause she is her' Quinn said as she pointed to where Rachel was and she slowly felt the girl relax from her frozen position.

'What?!' was exclaimed before a squeal broke out and Quinn found herself squished between two bodies. Rachel sat in shock as a human blur landed on top of Quinn. She grunted at the added weight and then looked up to see who it was.

Her eyes widened at the person in front of her.

'Santana' Rachel said as the Latina latched onto her in a bear hug.

'I knew you would come back, I told them both not to give up on you, I knew you would return. I've missed you so much Rachel, don't ever disappear on me again' Santana said as she buried her head in Rachel's neck, the girl was officially in shock. A clearing of a throat broke through and Santana seemed to snap out of what she was doing.

'I mean erm' and then Rachel was wacked around the face.

'How dare you do that to us, do you know how worried and scared you've had Britt and Quinn' another hit. 'I swear to god so help me if you pull another stunt like that you stupid little dwarf midget you will wish that you were never born do you understand?' Santana said hitting her again but this time accidentally getting her eye Rachel quickly yelped in pain and leant forward, where as Quinn finally managed to get Santana off of them.

So there was the old Santana Rachel knew. Quinn quickly sat up straddling Rachel's thighs as Rachel bowed her head forward and covered her eye with one hand.

'Now look what you did Santana god you come in here and beat up my girlfriend, I don't think so' Quinn says as Santana watches the two absolutely stunned. Brittany had just stayed sitting through out the whole thing and rolled her eyes at her Latina's behaviour.

'Come and sit back down Santana' Brittany said and the Latina reluctantly does as she is told.

'Now apologise to Rachel'

'But she deserved it.'

'Maybe the first one but not the other two so apologise now' Brittany said sternly and Santana huffed.

'Sorry Rachel' she mumbled out.

'Don't worry about it I've had worse' Rachel muttered as she let Quinn inspect her eye.

'It will probably bruise I'll go get an ice pack' Quinn said as she hopped off of the brunettes lap and ran to the freezer quickly getting one of the ice packs in there and running back to sit on Rachel's lap. She leant in and gave Rachel's eye a soft kiss, causing the brunette to blush slightly, before she placed the pack over the girl's eye.

'So the kid's not either of yours?' Santana asked.

'Well it's complicated at the moment' Quinn murmured in response.

'Complicated how?'

'We're not really able to say for now maybe another time' Rachel cut in as she shuffled down the sofa a little once again pulling Quinn to lie on top of her. Quinn happily snuggled down in to her.

'So what have you been up to since we last saw you then Rach?'

'You went to NYADA right?'

'Erm no I lied about that I was never accepted into it, I went to NYU studied art and took photography courses in the evening, after that I started working on sets for Broadway shows people found they liked my work and I became popular until I am now recommended for it, I also do free lance art work and photography which sells for a lot and I also get called and asked to do magazine photos with models which is good fun.' Rachel told them and the girls eyes widened. Her hand was stroking through blonde locks but Quinn could tell she was nervous.

'So that's how you disappeared then, but now your coming into light as an artist and a good one?'

'Yeah you know the amazing new artist that is really popular and has been coming to light lately, that's me' Rachel explains with pride shining off of her. Quinn moved to look up at Rachel pride showing through her own eyes at the girls success but also a little bit of determination to get the girl to follow one of her other, older dreams.

'Wow so we know the famous new artist, that's kind of cool' Santana murmurs.

'Not as cool as what I have been told you two do, but I have to say you definitely suit your jobs and I'm happy you two got married' Rachel said as she smiled at them happily.

'Thanks Rach, yeah our jobs are good Santana tries to stay at home as much as possible though she didn't want to be one of those couples that hardly saw each other cause they're always away on tour' Brittany says.

'That's a good choice I think but I know you two can get through anything anyway your meant for each other' Rachel says smiling softly at the couple who look at each other with loving eyes.

'So you two got together really quick after reuniting aren't you scared it's a little fast?' Santana asks.

'No, it's not to fast at all; I knew we were meant to be together and I was waiting for her to show up, and we talked about whether we both wanted it or not before we got together so I see no problem' Quinn says with confidence looking up to Rachel to see in her eyes that she agreed with the blonde whole heartedly.

'Okay well as long as you two are completely sure you aren't moving to fast then we are happy for you' Santana tells them with a smile on her face.

They chat mostly for the rest of the night managing to polish off a couple bottles of wine before Santana and Brittany leave and Quinn and Rachel retire to bed. Quinn quickly gets changed into a pair of short sleep shorts and a white vest top having slipped her bra off. Rachel sighs as she slides into bed next to Quinn who snuggles back into her happily.

'It was nice to see them again' Rachel murmurs as she holds Quinn from behind.

'Hmm yeah it was nice, I still can't believe Santana hit you'

'What shocked me was when she squealed and hugged me, now that was weird' Rachel replied.

'I agree with you there gorgeous that was a slight shock' Quinn muttered as she started to give in to sleep.

'Goodnight beautiful' Rachel whispered leaning over to place a kiss on the corner of the blonde's mouth.

'Mmm goodnight Rae' Quinn murmurs out before even breaths take over and she falls asleep. Rachel smiles at her before cuddling closer to the blonde's back and falling asleep herself.

Quinn woke up with arms around her holding her securely, she smiled softly to herself as she held the arms to her, after a minute though a blush over took her face as she felt something poking into her from behind. She sighs as she relaxes back into Rachel a little further, if it had been any one else maybe she would be a little grossed out by waking up to being poked in the back by their lower regions but with Rachel it just made her feel wanted, sexy, beautiful and more then slightly aroused. Quinn felt Rachel shift a little, a sign that she was waking up from her slumber and only hoped that her reaction would not be too bad.

As Rachel fidgeted in her sleep she was very clued in on the fact she was aroused, wouldn't you be? Come on. She was about to make love with her girlfriend yesterday when they were interrupted and then the other few times they have tried have been cut short, so yes she was fairly frustrated and aroused and it did not help her one bit that her girlfriend was ridiculously hot. She knew that her penis was poking Quinn and she just wanted to hold the blonde a little bit longer before she started to get embarrassed and move away because Quinn has got to be grossed out by having this thing poking her first thing in the morning. Quinn smiled as Rachel's arms squeezed her just a little more securely to her.

'You okay sweetie?' Quinn asked and felt Rachel tense and pull away from her putting space between their bodies until they weren't touching any more. Quinn, now confused with Rachel's reaction, turns around to see the brunette, her eyes wide with shock and a little embarrassment.

'I thought you were asleep' Rachel whispers not making eye contact with Quinn. Quinn shuffled further forward and cupped the brunette's cheek.

'What do I have to do Rachel? Tell me what I have to do to get you to believe me when I say you have nothing to be embarrassed about? What do I have to do to prove to you that I am not grossed out or disgusted by you? Tell me please so I can do it because you need to start believing that. I woke up today and blushed because I felt your reaction to me but I was never disgusted by it, it made me feel wanted, desired, beautiful and aroused, I love you, every single bit of you and I will not stop telling you that, I will not stop repeating it to you until you finally get it into that stubborn head of yours' Quinn said and watched as Rachel's chocolate eyes grew tearful before a sob broke out.

'I'm sorry' is all Rachel says as Quinn takes her into her arms.

'Rachel' Quinn whines out.

'Not because of thinking I grossed you out but for having trouble believing that you love me for who I am, no one has ever loved me for every single part of me, there was always something wrong with me, mostly me having a penis was the cause, my dad's loved me of course but others, they didn't even know about my thing and they hated me and yet here you are saying you love every part of me and I'm being a jerk cause I find it hard to believe you and I keep pulling away from you cause I'm worried at any point you will turn around and tell me I'm disgusting and I just don't want to lose you and I'm just so sorry' Rachel sobs and Quinn bites her lip as she pulls Rachel's body flush against her, the blonde rubs her back soothingly as she comforts her girl.

'You may try to push me away Rachel but I am never going to go anywhere and I am never going to turn on you and call you disgusting because you never will be to me, I love you, every single thing about you, even the little annoying things, and that will never change okay? I am always going to be here and I am going to help you start to trust and believe in people around you, especially me, even if I do have to repeat some of these moments it doesn't matter as long as you start believing me and gain confidence in what I am saying' Quinn says as she holds Rachel securely the girl finally starts to relax a little as her sobs turn into laboured breath. Rachel pulls away a little and stares into Quinn's eye before moving forward and claiming soft pink lips with her own. The kiss was soft, loving and full of passion as Rachel pulls Quinn close to her and places her hands flat on her back as Quinn kisses back with enthusiasm. Rachel pulls back to look into the blonde's hazel eyes.

'I love you' Rachel whispers tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear.

'I love you to.' The blonde mutters as she pulls Rachel back to her for another kiss. They both know they don't want to do any more then kissing and holding one another in their arms. After a little while they stop and just stay cuddled together on their sides looking into each others eyes.

Rachel smiles slyly as she looks at Quinn who gives her a confused look.

'What?' Quinn asks but Rachel stays silent as she slides out from the sheets.

'Rachel? What are you doing?' Quinn asks as she pulls the covers back.

Rachel places her finger to her lips as she pads to the door, cracking it open and scampering to the front door, she grabbed one of her cameras out of the bag and a lens, before quickly padding back to Quinn's room. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she saw what was in Rachel's hands. Rachel gave her a cheeky smile as she turned the camera on and snapped a picture of Quinn. The blonde giggled as Rachel stepped closer to the bed, Quinn sat up in the bed and pulled her knees to her chest, still covered by the bed sheet as she leant her head on her knees and looked to Rachel who was watching her with a smile. Rachel quickly brought the camera up and focused on the blonde through it.

Quinn looked past the camera right to Rachel as she looked at the brunette with adoration, she heard the click of the camera but took no notice as she watched Rachel, the brunette moved positions and so Quinn changed positions to. She leant back on her elbows and straightened her legs looking down and into the camera and at Rachel as the brunette crouched a little and took a photo.

Quinn laughed and blushed as she moved a hand to her face and pulled her on knee up wrapping her arm around it. Another click. Quinn smiled joyously as Rachel came to the other side of her bed and through a pillow at her making her catch it and taking the picture. They continued like that messing about and taking photos. Quinn loved hearing Rachel's joyous laughter and seeing her smile.

Quinn stopped moving as she looked at Rachel, smiling softly at her as she just looked at the brunette. Rachel stopped and pulled the camera away looking into Quinn's eyes, with her own soft smile on her face. She placed the camera down on the side and crawled onto the bed. She crawled up the blonde's creamy legs and lay the blonde down gently their eyes staying locked all of the time. Rachel held herself over Quinn as the blonde slowly looped her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel slowly lowered herself down as Quinn pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Rachel sneaked her tongue out flicking Quinn's soft bottom lip awaiting permission for entrance. The blonde opened her mouth slightly as she gave Rachel her permission to enter. Rachel slowly slid her tongue in to meet Quinn's as they massaged and danced together soft moans being emitted by their owners.

Rachel pulled away and checked the time, they had better get up and ready for work. Rachel looked to Quinn who sighed already figuring what the brunette was about to tell her.

'You grab a shower and I will make breakfast' Quinn muttered but Rachel didn't move.

'Or' Rachel dragged out before placing a kiss on Quinn's lips.

'We get a shower together, you know to save water and then we make breakfast together before I get Charlie up' Rachel said surprising Quinn.

'Wait what?' Quinn said causing Rachel to chuckle.

'We can have a shower together, and I mean a shower not anything else. And then we can make breakfast together before I waked Charlie up and get him to eat before getting him ready' Rachel said, seeing the shock on Quinn's face she slowly started to panic that she had over stepped the line and quickly got off the blonde and the bed.

'It doesn't matter, forget I said anything, I'll just get a shower now' Rachel said as she rushed around getting her things and a towel. Quinn finally caught up with what was going on and clocked on to the fact that Rachel was panicking.

'Rae?' Quinn said trying to get her attention and jumping off the bed to catch the brunette before she went into the bathroom. Rachel stopped but didn't look at Quinn.

'We can shower together if you want to, I would like that' Quinn muttered out shyly and with a blush. Rachel slowly looked to her with a soft smile before grabbing the blondes hand and slowly pulling her into the bathroom. They continued to get showered together. Rachel shampooed and helped wash Quinn as the blonde returned the favour, however neither went too far respecting each other and the boundaries as they had not yet had their first time together. Once they get out and are dried and dressed they walk into the kitchen to get started on cooking breakfast they had decided on waffles and a mixture of fruit with fruit juice and milk to drink. When everything was close to being placed on the table Rachel went into Charlie's room and woke him up.

'Hey my little man its time for some yummy breakfast' Rachel whispered to him as she slowly shook him awake, his eyes started to tiredly blink open before he sat up and lifted his arms up for her, she picked him up and he rested his head on to her shoulder tiredly as they walked into the dining area, she sat Charlie down in his seat placing his drink of milk in front of him before going off to help Quinn bring in the rest of the breakfast items.

They ate mostly in silence as the girls worked to keep Charlie from falling asleep in his breakfast they couldn't help but find him adorable as he slowly started to nod off again whilst eating more food. Rachel nudged his shoulder a little and he blinked before looking up to her.

'Come on my little sleepy man lets get you cleaned and changed before we go off to work, we're going to mine again this morning to get some stuff and then we will go back to the theatre' Rachel said as she picked the little boy up and walked to the bathroom.

She quickly got him washed and changed, disinfecting his cuts again and along with his medicine, she lifted him up once he was ready and walked out the bathroom. Quinn smiled at the duo as she watched from the sofa in the living room. Charlie was smiling up at Rachel as he rubbed his tired looking eyes, it looks like everything had finally caught up with the boy and caused him to become exhausted. They would have to make sure they kept an eye on him through out the day.

They did the same as yesterday leaving the apartment together and then heading their separate after Rachel and Charlie giving their goodbye kisses to Quinn who chuckled and kissed them back with her own enthusiasm.

Rachel quickly repeated what she had done yesterday as she got changed and grabbed snacks and drinks for Charlie who was happily watching the cartoons on TV. This time they left the apartment and walked to a store that was near by, it sold items for children. She quickly walked in and held Charlie's hand as he toddled by her side. She quickly took him to the area with the strollers, she had noticed Charlie's tiredness and wanted something she could put him in so that he would be safe as he slept and she could keep an eye on him as she worked. It also helped that he wouldn't have to walk or be carried everywhere even though she didn't mind that. Charlie helped to pick out his stroller it was green and had a dinosaur on the bit where he sat and on the hood. Rachel smiled and quickly picked it up carrying it under her arm as she took him to the clothes area.

'Now we need something smart for tonight cause we are going out somewhere and its very special, but we have to keep it a secret from your mama because I want it to be a surprise' Rachel said, not telling him where they were going just in case he let it slip, she also wanted it to be a surprise for him.

'ooooh me likes secwets I can keeps em good' Charlie said with a smile on his face, Rachel noticed he looked a little uncomfortable and stopped.

'Are you okay little man?' Rachel asked him, he walked forward and Rachel leant down.

'I did an oopsie in my diapee mommy' Charlie whispered when she was close enough, he looked down embarrassed.

'Hey that's okay my little man we can sort that out, lets go to the toilets then we can comeback and get our stuff' Rachel said placing the stroller back and picking Charlie up to take him to get changed. Charlie sighed once he was all cleaned up.

'That feels all better' He said with a soft smile causing Rachel to chuckle.

They walked back and picked up the stroller again before returning to the clothes.

'Okay little man we need to pick out a nice shirt, a good pair of trousers and some shoes' Rachel said. Charlie looked up to her with wide eyes.

'I wants ta look like you mommy what are you wearing?' Charlie asked.

'Well I'm wearing a shirt like this one' Rachel said picking up a grey small checked shirt.

'And some trouser like these' Rachel states picking up a black pair of trousers that looked to be the right size for Charlie.

'Hmm some shoes that look like those' she continues as she picks up the miniature version of her shoes although they weren't the authentic make like hers were.

'But that's not all' Rachel carried on, looking at Charlie with a sly smile.

'What else mommy?' Charlie said, excited at the thought of dressing just like his mommy would be.

'We need to get you a nice black tie and a fedora hat just like mine' Rachel answered and they wondered around the isles quickly finding what they needed. Charlie squealed excitedly at the look of his new outfit.

Rachel took him to try the outfit on and when she walked him out of the room in it so he could have a bit of a walk around all the other mom's that were there awed and smiled at the handsome little boy who continued to smile at his mommy with adoration, awe and love.

'You look amazing sweetie you're going to blow everyone that's there away my little charmer' Rachel said with a proud smile. She quickly got him changed back and paid for the items. She asked for the stroller to be set up there and then, which they happily did for her, she placed the clothes at the bottom of the stroller in the basket and helped Charlie get into the seat. He got himself comfortable and they were happily on their way to the theatre, after Rachel had strapped him in.

As Rachel pushed the stroller through the doors she smiled and watched from afar as Quinn directed the people on stage ordering the stage hands to be where they needed and directing the actors to their spots. Rachel quickly pushed the stroller down to the middle isles where Quinn normally sits. She knew that her cameras would be there as Quinn had taken them for her instead of having to carry them around. She quickly bent down and started to take pictures of what was happening on stage, even though they weren't in costumes it would give the audience a view of what happens behind the scenes.

Charlie had fallen asleep on the walk and so Rachel was happy to leave him where he was as she could see him and knew where he was if he needed her. Rachel started to take members of the cast away so she could photograph them for the programmes and leaflets. Through out the rest of the day she mostly took photos and started to make rough copies on the designs for the programme as Quinn started to put together the show. Charlie had woken up and mostly stayed by her or Quinn finishing off one of his colouring books and focusing on the other one, he seemed happy and more awake. They all had lunch together before heading back to their work. Charlie had decided his colouring was very good and took a lot of time and energy as he concentrated and worked hard, he deserved to have snacks and cuddles off of his mommy and mama every now and then. This only caused the women to chuckle at the little boy, but they gave him what he wanted anyway.

Rachel also taught him a few things on her camera letting him sit in her lap and snap as many pictures as he wanted on her camera, some even turned out pretty good. Rachel was on the last few cast members, and then she would be doing the director, musicians and stage hands. Rachel sat one of the cast members down on the box where she was taking the photos, they were on stage one of the sets behind them to give them a nice back ground, the body facing away with their head turned to face the camera and smiling into it. Rachel took the photo, pulling the camera away to have a look at the photo and smiling at it.

'It looks good I think we will use that one' Rachel says and looks up at the actor. A flash of recognition shows in his eyes which confuses Rachel as she had never seen him before.

'Hey I know you, your that artist, the one they're doing a showcase for, for the next few nights, with all your work on display, I knew I recognised you, I'm going to the showcase and your face is on the leaflet, I can't believe you're here. I've seen a few pieces of your work, they are amazing, I cannot wait to see all your work tonight'

'Hey wait, can you just be quiet a sec' Rachel says looking around her and noticing Quinn was looking at her with confusion.

'You must be so proud having a whole showcase dedicated to you, I cannot wait, are you going to be there this evening for the opening, I bet you can't wait' The guy continues his enthusiasm causing his voice to get louder and draw more focus to them.

'Well I'm glad your looking forward to it but it looks like I'm wanted by the boss' Rachel rushes out as she scampers away to Quinn having gotten a signal to go to the blonde's office.

Rachel only waited a few seconds and Quinn came in to the office with a clenched jaw.

'Why the hell did you not tell me?' Quinn asked her eyes a blaze.

'I wanted to surprise I got the tickets and I picked up an outfit for Charlie and myself and I was going to tell you at lunch that we were going out and that you needed to dress nice, I wasn't keeping it from you I just wanted it to be a surprise' Rachel muttered as she looked at Quinn before casting her eyes downwards. Quinn sighs and places a finger underneath Rachel's chin. Loving eyes meet chocolate ones.

'You were going to surprise me?' Quinn asked softly.

'Yeah, I didn't want to make a huge deal out of it I wanted it to be a good night where we could go out, take Charlie with us and just enjoy ourselves, whilst I show you all of my work' Rachel answered, Quinn bit her lip and shook her head before leaning in and kissing Rachel softly.

'You are amazing' she whispered and Rachel blushed.

'And I for one cannot wait for tonight'

'Well that's good to hear, I'll be picking you up at eight make sure that you're ready' Rachel said as she walked away, she smiled as she noticed that Charlie was still on stage and the guy she had spoken to was sitting next to him helping him to colour in one of his books as they chatted softly.

**Hey guys so I hope that was worth the wait, I know it took me a while but I am getting back into it again and should update the rest of my stories through out the week, please review as they are much appreciated and again I'm sorry I let you guys down.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know it's been a while and I am sorry I was debating putting a stop to any of my writing but people messaged me and I read peoples reviews and they just made me realise people out there like my writing and I shouldn't give it up and that I couldn't let everyone down, so here is another chapter. I hope it was worth the wait for it. Also just a tiny secret has been updated for Brittberry fans.**

**Thank you to everyone reviewing and following the story it means the absolute world to me.**

**Warning: adult themes**

**I do NOT own glee only the mistakes within this story which I apologise for now.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Later that night found Rachel laughing as Charlie smiled up at her camera a bubble beard and moustache on his face. He sat in the bath giggling as he looked up at his mommy who snapped a couple more photos before putting her camera down and helping him wash out his shampoo Mohawk. After she had made sure he was washed and cleaned she unplugged the bath standing him up and wrapping him in the towel she had gotten for him. He laughed when she tickled him through it whilst drying him. She turned around to put the towel in the wash basket turning back to Charlie with a smile, it soon disappeared though when he was no where to be seen.

'Charlie?' She asked as she looked around, she heard a giggle come from her hall and smiled to herself before sneaking out of the bathroom to find the naked boy.

'Oh Charlie where are you?' She said as she looked around she heard another giggle before hearing tiny feet scampering away and into the living room. She chuckled and ran after the little boy. She got into the living room and looked around not seeing the boy anywhere. She heard a small laugh come from the side of her and turned in time to see Charlie's head quickly snap behind one of her sofas. She giggled and ran around it only to have Charlie run out the other side and away from her. The little boy ran off laughing with Rachel running after him laughing herself. She caught up to him as he ran into her bedroom she quickly picked him up, throwing him into the air and turning him to face her before blowing a raspberry onto his stomach causing Charlie to squeal and laugh happily. Rachel carried him to her bed where she lay him down and started to tickle the squealing boy.

'Mommy! Mommy st-stop' The little boy got out through his laughing. Rachel smiled and stopped as she let Charlie cuddle in to her and lay a soft kiss on her cheek.

'Okay little man, its time to get ready we have to go and get your mama soon' Rachel said and quickly got him changed and into his clothes for the night, she sat him down in front of the TV and gave him some juice as she went off to get a shower and get changed herself. Once she was ready she smiled at herself in the mirror, she heard a soft knock and then the door opened to show Charlie coming in, he came and stood behind her as they looked into the mirror, Rachel smiled and looked at the two of them, they were definitely matching, their hair was in a shaggy look underneath their fedora's and Rachel had given them both fringes that were swept off to their right side. Rachel had her glasses on though and that was the only thing that didn't match.

'Oh no we no match mommy' Charlie said as he looked up to Rachel.

'What do you mean sweetie?' Rachel asked as she turned to the little boy.

'You gots gasses and I don't' Charlie said pouting Rachel chuckled and reached down to pick him up.

'That's a good thing Charlie I need these to help me see sometimes you don't want that especially not yet and any way you look very handsome sweetie mama is going to love it, now we have to go cause I want to pick up something for mama on the way to her house' Rachel told him and the boy smiled brightly and clapped. Rachel quickly grabbed her phone, wallet and keys off the side before leaving her bedroom and the apartment.

Rachel smiled as she walked in to the florist with Charlie holding her hand, she picked out the bouquet of flowers that she wanted and then picked up a mini one for Charlie who had gotten upset when he realised he would not be the same and wouldn't have anything for his mama.

They both smiled as they walked up the steps to Quinn's apartment building doors. They ring the bell and Quinn buzzes them in. Not having the spare card anymore Rachel sighed knowing they would have to use the stairs. She opened the door that lead to them. Charlie looked up and gasped before looking to his mom.

'Dats a long way up mommy are we climbing dem?' Charlie asked looking at Rachel with his wide brown orbs. Rachel smiled softly at him.

'I can carry you up if you would like little man' Rachel said to him as he continued to look up to her, before looking to the stairs with determination.

'No mommy I do it, I good at climbing' He says before his tiny hand gripped the bar of the stairwell handle and pulled himself up on the steps, stepping on to one step at a time with his tiny legs trying with all their might to climb, Rachel followed behind him slowly in case he fell back or slipped she could catch him. They slowly go to the first landing and Charlie took a deep breath looking at the rest of the stairs, all of a sudden he was up in the air and found himself in his mommy's arms.

'Good try little man, you did really well and now you deserve a break' Rachel said as she started to walk up the stairs quickly. Charlie smiled up at his mommy as he watched the steps go by quickly, thinking to himself he couldn't wait to be big like everyone else.

They finally got to Quinn's door and knocked on it. They heard humming as Quinn approached the door. Quinn opened the door to see a body and two bouquets of flowers covering who was behind them. She could hear giggling coming from behind them that she now knew well.

'Well hello and who may be hiding behind these?' She said as she leant against the door. She heard someone count down from three and when they hit one she was met with two smiling faces and a happily squealed.

'Hello mama'

'Hello my little man' Quinn said as she moved to take the flowers uncovering the rest of the two.

'Well don't you two look handsome and you match as well very cute' Quinn tells them leaning in to gain a soft kiss from Rachel in greeting. The brunette smiled shyly at the blonde as she took in what the girl was wearing, a light blue knee length dress with thick straps around her shoulders and the neck was square cut going down to tops of her breast but not showing anything. Rachel let out a breath as she let her eyes wonder back up to hazel ones, being met with a raised eyebrow and a questioning smile.

'You look so beautiful' Rachel whispered out with an adoring smile, Quinn blushed as Charlie wriggled out of his moms arms and ran to his mama hugging her leg.

'Yeah mama you look bootiful' He says with a happy smile on his face.

'Thank you little man' Quinn says as she smiles a fond smile down at him. She looks back up to Rachel who's still watching her with an adoring gaze.

'Let me just go put these flowers in some water and we can go' Quinn states as she moves towards the kitchen Charlie happily following as he walks by her side, Rachel smiles as she follows behind them.

After they had put the flowers in a vase and water they left the apartment, this time using the lift and started to walk to the restaurant Rachel had booked for them to eat in. Charlie held Rachel's hand as they walked down the pavement. Rachel had her arm wrapped around Quinn's waist as she pulled the girl into her side and felt the blonde wrap an arm around her in response. They walked into the restaurant and Rachel lifted Charlie up so he didn't get walked over or chairs knocked into him.

They walked to the stand with a sign saying 'wait here please'. A waiter quickly came over to them Rachel didn't miss the fact he was looking at Quinn in a not so discreet way.

'Table for Berry' Rachel said with gritted teeth before giving the waiter any chance to talk. The waiter nodded looking in the book and gave a small smile.

'Please follow me' He said and gave them a charming smile although he was looking at Quinn. Rachel reached back and took hold of her hand entwining their fingers as they followed the waiter. Quinn smiled to herself as Rachel pulled her along to their table, shaking her head at the girl becoming possessive when really the brunette should know that Quinn was all hers, and always had been. They get to the table and Rachel seats Charlie his chair before going over and not so subtly pushing the waiter out of the way as he tries to pull the chair out for Quinn. Quinn raises her eyebrow at Rachel who winks and gives her a loving smile as she pulls the chair out for the blonde, who lays a kiss on her cheek before sitting down, making Rachel grin.

Rachel sat down and looked at the menu as the waiter stood next to them, she looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, seeing he was still staring at Quinn, she cleared her throat.

'Oh… erm could I take your drinks order please' The waiter says although his attention quickly went back to Quinn.

'Could I have some milk in a plastic cup, a glass of coke, Quinn?' She says as she turns her eyes onto the blonde who is staring at her.

'I'll have a glass of the Bourdeaux please' Quinn said with a polite smile and a wink towards Rachel.

The waiter quickly took the order and walked off Rachel watched him go with a glare only to hear her blonde chuckle. She turned to face Quinn and raised an eyebrow at the laughing girl.

'What has you laughing so hard?'

'You sweetie glaring at him all possessive, you should know I am yours and only yours never to be taken away, especially by some waiter who thinks it appropriate to stare at me not only with my partner being with me but my handsome little boy' Quinn stated and Rachel glanced at Charlie, who was smiling and looking around the amazing restaurant at all the funny people that were in it, she quickly looked back to Quinn and smiled brightly at her taking the blonde's hand in her own across the table.

'I love you' Rachel said softly her eyes showing her adoration and love for her woman.

'I love you to' Quinn replied equally as soft, leaning forward on the table and meeting Rachel in a soft and slow kiss, keeping it chaste.

'I love you to' a small voice said interrupting them, they both pulled back and looked at the tiny boy at their table, who was positively beaming at them happily.

'We both love you my handsome little man' Rachel said and both she and Quinn leant over to kiss a cheek each. When they pulled away they both laughed having noticed Quinn had left a red lipstick mark on his cheek from her kiss. Quinn licked her thumb and rubbed it off for him, causing him to giggle at the action. They start to talk quietly as the waiter quickly returned to the table with their drinks. As Quinn was leaning forward a little her dress left a gap for him to look down and so his eyes became distracted much to Rachel's displeasure. She glared at him hard and gritted her teeth. Quinn noticed this and looked up to see where his eyes were, her eyes snapped back to Rachel as she folded her arms protectively in front of her. Rachel stood up from her chair and approached the waiter as he finally turned to serve her, her drink.

'You can put those drinks on the table and then you can swap with another waiter because I am not going to have you disrespect my girlfriend by staring down her dress, not only are you doing this in front of me but my son is at the table and can see what you are doing, you have been completely disrespectful to us by staring at my girlfriend, having no concentration because of staring at my girlfriend and then having the audacity to make her self-conscious and uncomfortable by staring down her dress. I do not want to see you again tonight and I will be sending a strongly worded letter and email to your boss telling him about this' Rachel growled at him as she stood face to face with him. Quinn smiled up at her with pride before smirking at the man who had fear in his eyes. He quickly apologised and put the drinks down before scampering away and talking to a waitress who Rachel presumed would be taking over from him. Rachel looked around to see most of the people in the area staring at them.

'Bravo' One of the men said as he held his wife's hand across the table.

'I have seen that man around here often staring at the women and their partners saying nothing, you did well young lady' The man said and Rachel smiled before returning to her seat and smiling at Quinn. The rest of the meal went well with their new waitress keeping her eyes to herself and making the rest of the meal enjoyable for the couple. Once Rachel paid, not really giving the blonde a chance to even pick up the bill, they left and walked to where the showcase was being held. As they started to approach the building they saw banners hung up showing what was going on in there, Rachel's face on some of them and others having photographs of her work on. People were waiting outside for the doors to open for them. Rachel picked up Charlie as they slowly approached and people started to turn and look at them from the large line.

Rachel smiled as people started to whisper amongst themselves getting excited that the artist they had come to see was in fact walking towards them at this moment.

'Hi guys I hope you all enjoy the artwork being shown here' Rachel said as she walked up to them, Rachel held Charlie to her as she smiled and looked at all the people.

'Look at all these people' Charlie said looking at everyone with wide eyes causing Rachel and Quinn to chuckle.

'They are all here to see my work little man aren't I lucky'

'Wow your really lucky' Charlie replies his widened eyes turning to his mommy and staring at her in awe.

'I am very lucky indeed little man' Rachel says as she glances towards Quinn who smiled at her. She looks towards the crowd and waves to them before heading in through some doors.

'Rachel!' She hears being shouted and she turns to see the showcase director coming towards her.

'I am so glad you managed to come to the opening night and who are these two then?'

'John this Charlie my little boy and Quinn my girlfriend' Rachel said with a happy smile.

'Well it is great to meet you two' John says as he looks at the two.

'The doors will be open in five minutes, Rach we would like you to make a speech later on in the night there is a stage set up with a mike, I will be talking first and then you, so you three just enjoy the night until then' John says and walks off leaving the family to have a look around.

Rachel turns to look at Quinn who smiles at the brunette fondly.

'Come on lets have a look around' Quinn says and pulls Rachel along by the hand as they head to some of the photos.

The exhibition was split into three sections, photographs, then painting and then sculptures that Rachel had done. They all looked around Rachel mostly watching the reaction of Quinn and Charlie as they looked in awe of Rachel's work. They stumbled across a piece of work that was covered by a curtain and Quinn raised an eyebrow.

'Its one of my new pieces, its called inspiration they decided they wanted that one to be behind the curtain to be revealed by myself when I have finished making my speech' Rachel explained to the blonde who nodded in understanding.

'Come on there is one photo I want you to see, it was one of my earliest photo's' Rachel said and pulled Quinn over to a couple of her earliest photographs.

'Is that the glee club?'

'Yeah the one from our first year and there is Matt' Rachel said pointing to the boy.

'Wow how did you even get this photo?' Quinn asked staring at the picture, it was after they had just won sectionals they were all smiling and laughing no one was isolated accept Rachel was missing.

'No one had noticed me grab my camera and I just saw the perfect picture opportunity I have one of every year we were in glee' Rachel explained before they continued to walk down Rachel smiled as she watched Quinn's different reactions to her photo's before they walked to her drawings, there were pictures that were in colour and some in just black and white. Rachel heard the doors open and staff start to greet the people coming in with drinks and treats and programmes of what is where.

'Mommy these are amazing' Charlie said quietly to Rachel who smiled.

'I'm glad you like them little man' Rachel said feeling happy and proud of herself.

'Quinn I have a surprise for you okay, come here' Rachel said and took Quinn's hand as they walked to a different wall with drawings on.

'Close your eyes for me beautiful' Rachel whispered as she navigated her towards one of her favourite drawings.

'Now before you open your eyes let me explain something about this drawing.' Rachel said as they stood in front of it. Charlie looked at the drawing and his eyes sparkled with recognition of who was in it but stayed quiet as his mommy worked to surprise his mama.

'This was my first ever drawing before this I had only ever taken photos, this is where my inspiration came from, even though I loved singing I started taking photography up as a hobby and then started on drawings, I am proud of this drawing and what it means to me, so I think its time for you to open your eyes and take a look at what was my inspiration to start drawing and what has stayed my inspiration throughout' Rachel whispered what she had said so only Charlie and Quinn had heard. Quinn opened her eyes and gasped, the drawing was her, it was focused on her face and went down to only her shoulders, she had long hair in the drawing, it was in black and white, she was looking down and to the right side but you could still see her eyes, Rachel had managed to get them to sparkle on the paper, her lips were turned up in a soft smile and Quinn was amazed, Rachel had put so much detail in to the drawing like many others around them but this, this one was more personal to them.

'Rae I love it' Quinn whispered, she turned to face the girl who had been watching her the whole time.

'Good because when the showcase finishes in a week's time this drawing is yours' Rachel stated and Quinn's eyes widened.

'What?'

'I've always wanted to give you this drawing but never got the chance to you have always owned it without knowing and now I can give it to you' Rachel told her and Quinn's shocked face slowly broke out into a fond smile before she leant in to collect a loving kiss from her girlfriend.

'Thank you Rachel I love it so much.'

'I'm glad you do' Rachel muttered softly against her lips before they pulled away fully.

They slowly walked around the rest of the area. Rachel looked down to check on Charlie and realised he had fallen asleep his thumb in his mouth and arm around her shoulder and back of her neck to keep him where he was. He shifted slightly as she watched him and tucked his head into her neck. She smiled lovingly at him and reaching up and lifting his hat to kiss the top of his head before replacing it. Quinn turned to say something and caught sight of the tender moment. She watched the scene with loving and adoring eyes. Rachel looked up and locked eyes with the blonde before mouthing I love you to her, she received an I love you to mouthed to her in response. Rachel walked forward and took the blonde's soft hands lacing their fingers together as they continued to walk around. Suddenly a glass being clinked through a mike sounded and they all turned to look at what was happening on the stage. Rachel sighed looked like it was time to make a speech. John was on stage as everyone gathered around Rachel stood off to the side of the stage steps so she was ready to go up them when she needed.

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen I am so happy you could join us for the opening night of this exhibition, you have all been able to see the great work of our new artist Rachel Berry, some of you may have seen her walking round here tonight as well as being there to greet you whilst you were lining up, Rachel I have to say is one of the most amazing artists I have ever really been given the pleasure to set up an exhibit for, her work ranges from photographs to intricate structures. I had the chance to see her create one of these masterpieces and to watch it was just amazing how much focus and passion she puts into her work, anyway I will stop with my speech because it is not me you want up here talking to you so without further delay please let me introduce you to Miss Rachel Berry' He said and slipped off the stage as Rachel passed Charlie over to Quinn trying not to disturb him to much. She smiled softly at them before walking up the steps to people clapping. She walked nervously to the mike and took it into her hands as she looked around the people that were there.

'Hello as you know I am Rachel Berry, I hope you have all had a good night so far looking at the pieces of art I found myself creating. I know that as I have walked around one of the people that mean the absolute world to me has enjoyed seeing my work and it has made me proud of every creation. People often ask an artist what their inspiration is, I have one very simple answer which I am sure will be given to you once I reveal what is behind the curtain. I started art as a hobby in school I didn't think it would ever or could ever lead to this and it is absolutely amazing to see and witness what it has come to myself.' Rachel takes a break and looks around the entire room. She smiles softly at the people seeing the guy from the theatre smiling at her.

'Art for me was a saviour, my parents passed away just before I moved to New York I got into NYU and decided to go into art and complete night classes in photography, I had two younger siblings to look after, luckily I had inherited my parents money, I was able to afford the appropriate care for them and give them the love that they needed, I spent as much time possible with them whilst they weren't at school, this meant we had a lot of weekends together, my family are what kept me going to find success in my art work, they gave me that courage to get my work out there, how many of you have been to a Broadway show?' Rachel asked and looked as most of the people raised their hands.

'Who has been to one where Quinn Fabray has helped direct it or been a part of it?' Rachel asked knowing Quinn had been in every programme of any Broadway shows she has helped with. Only a few people had put their hands down.

'The people with their hands up, you without even really knowing have seen my work, I created the sets, the programmes and the advertisements for every show that Quinn Fabray was involved with, and I love having that job as well as working freely with art, It's part of me now and I don't think I could stop doing it' Rachel said with a soft chuckle to herself.

'Anyway it time to unveil my piece of work behind the curtain, I hope everyone likes it as much as I do, it called inspiration, it's got everything that has ever inspired me in my art work' Rachel said and pulled the cord to move the curtain. Behind it was a large canvas, some parts were pencil drawings and others were painted, Quinn was on there, Rachel's Dad's what Quinn presumed to be Rachel's siblings, then there were some buildings on there, which Quinn presumed meant something to Rachel and helped her when completing a piece of work. Rachel smiled softly as she looked upon her new piece of work.

'The people you see on my work are the people who have kept me going through out years of hurt, anger, upset, they have made me smile, they have made me laugh, they have made me happy, and I love each and every one of them. The places you see are places I have been to with family, friends, or even by myself, there are memories at these places filled with happiness and love and have kept me going when I have needed it, so I wanted to put them into my art work to solidify my memories and what these places bring to me.' Rachel explained as everyone looked in awe of the big canvas that was now behind Rachel. It was just amazing what she had making pencil and paint work together to not only blend together but to compliment each other and make each bit look even more amazing. Rachel smiled at the group and said one last thing into the mike.

'Everyone has an inspiration to do something whether it is a family member, a friend, a place, a memory, anything and I say take that inspiration and mould it until you have something you are happy with, I took my inspiration and it created my artwork it's time for everyone now to take their inspiration and carry out something they love' Rachel said with a soft smile.

'Thank you for listening to a very long rambling speech, and thank you for coming tonight' Rachel said before stepping back from the mike and walking back down the step to Quinn and Charlie who was now slightly awake but his eyes kept drooping closed. Rachel smiled in amusement at the little boy who reached out for her as she returned to them. Rachel took him happily and he cuddled into her before letting himself for asleep again.

'I think it's time to get him home don't you beautiful?' Rachel asked as she looked into Quinn's shining eyes. Quinn nodded in agreement to her statement and they slowly made their way over to John.

'Hey girls how are you two?' John asked.

'We're good but I think we should get going Charlie is tired and we need to get him home' Quinn said and John nodded in understanding.

'We will see you soon John thank you for the great evening' Rachel said giving him a half hug.

'Thank you for the great art work' he said in reply and they all laughed before waving and walking out of the showcase to head home. The walked for a little while, Rachel's arm around Quinn's waist as they continue their way home Rachel stopped suddenly and turned to face Quinn, who slowly turned to face her.

'I love you, I have ever since I drew that first picture of you and I am so glad we have been able to come together now and have our chance to finally be together' Rachel said cupping the blonde's face in her one hand.

'I love you to Rachel I have for years, I am so happy right now I feel nothing could bring me down, I finally have you holding me at night and kissing me and being protective over me' Quinn said with a soft chuckle, Rachel joining her as they rest they foreheads together.

'I just can't believe it took us this long to get together' Quinn muttered and laughed quietly causing the brunette to nod in agreement and chuckle again. They moved forward and softly kissed before they continued back to the Rachel's apartment.

Rachel smiled as they made their way into her apartment, she hugged the tiny sleeping boy closer to her shoulder as they made their way through the apartment Quinn slowly following after. Rachel opened a door and smiled as they entered what had been officially dubbed Charlie's room. Rachel smiled as Quinn walked in and had a look around the room.

'Where did these toys come from?' Quinn asked through a soft whisper.

'Some are Toby's old toys others are toys I had bought for my baby cousins and my cousins babies, so they had something to play with when the visit, I just found them and got them out for Charlie so that he had something to play with and he seems to love them all' Rachel said with a soft smile as she started on the task of getting Charlie changed into his pyjamas and into bed. She smiled as he let out a sleepy sigh but otherwise let her move him as she needed before bending the covers and lying him down in them. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

'Night my little man, have amazing dreams' She whispers before placing another kiss on his forehead and stepping back so Quinn could say night to the little boy. Rachel left the room leaving Quinn to say goodnight to Charlie and went into the kitchen to sort out a glass of wine and a glass of coke for herself and Quinn. She walked back into the living room as she heard soft music starting to play from there. She watched as Quinn stood slowly swaying her hips to the music as she looked around the room and unconsciously danced along to the music. Rachel placed the glasses down on the table and walked up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms gently around the slim waist in front of her. She placed a soft loving kiss to the creamy skin of Quinn's neck as Quinn tilted her head to give her access to the skin. Quinn hummed contently as they started to softly sway to the music playing. Quinn slowly turned in Rachel's arms so she was facing the brunette and wrapped her arms around the woman. Rachel smiled gently at her blonde and leant their foreheads together rubbing their noses against one another as they stay softly dancing to the song that's playing in the background.

Quinn slowly slid her hands into Rachel's hair to keep them pressed close together as Rachel pulls her body closer and tightens her arms around Quinn's waist. Rachel pulled back a tiny bit before slowly leaning in and moulding her plump lips to Quinn's soft pink ones. Quinn smiled into the kiss and pulled her even closer to keep her there. Rachel ran her hands up and down Quinn's back before one slid down to cup the blonde's ass. Quinn moaned at the soft squeeze it received and Rachel took the opportunity to reunite their tongues. Rachel pulled Quinn as close as possible to her leaving no way they weren't touching. She moved her lips and trailed them down Quinn's jaw and neck the blonde tilted her head so that Rachel could have more access, she felt a soft suck on her pulse spot that made her gasp. Rachel pulled back and looked at Quinn with a loving smile before taking the blonde's hands and pulling her gently toward her bedroom.

Quinn walked in and Rachel let go of her as she shut the door. She turned to look at her gorgeous woman and smiled at the beautiful sight in front. She slowly walked to Quinn their eyes staying locked as she reached behind the blonde and her fingers felt for her zip, she gripped the zip and slowly pulled it down letting her fingers brush across her smooth skin. Rachel leant forward and placed soft kisses down Quinn's neck to her shoulders and then slowly moving down as she used her hands to push the dress the blonde was wearing, it dropped off as it passed her stomach and pooled at her feet. Rachel continued to lay soft kisses down the blondes body before she moved to her inner thigh, she heard a soft groan from above her and a hand entwine in her hair. She lifted one leg up moving the dress before lifting the opposite so that she could throw the dress out of the way and slipped off the blonde's shoes. She looked up to her blonde beauty and smiled as Quinn met her eyes with her hooded ones. Rachel moved forward and placed a kiss to Quinn's panty clad centre sneaking her tongue out for a quick taste causing the blonde to gasp and then groan. She felt a yank on her hair and understood what the blonde wanted as she stood back up and retook the blondes lips with her own. She felt Quinn's hands move to her shirt and start undoing the buttons there soft fingers brushed against her skin making her shiver as she continued to kiss Quinn with passion. Once Rachel's shirt was undone Quinn quickly pushed it off before walking back towards the bed Rachel following her quickly. Quinn sat on the bed before crawling backwards towards the middle Rachel following her as she crawled over the top of the blonde and fused their lips back together. She gently lay the blonde down as she covered Quinn's body with her own. Her hands slipped under Quinn's back and unclipped her bra pulling it off quickly as her lips moved to Quinn's neck and trailed down her collar bone. She moved down the valley of Quinn's breasts before moving over to her right trailing kisses all of the way, she took Quinn's nipple into her mouth and sucked light.

'Oh god' Quinn groaned as she gripped at Rachel's hair with her one hand and removed Rachel's bra with her other. She reached in between them and massaged the girls breast rolling a hard nipple between her fingers.

'Shit Quinn' Rachel moaned around the nipple in her mouth. Rachel's hands reached down and grabbed the band of Quinn's panties. Quinn lifts her hips to allow Rachel to pull them off before lifting her legs a little and bending them so Rachel can get them off quicker. Quinn's hand quickly go to Rachel's belt buckle and and quickly get its open before unbuttoning the button and moving the zip down. Rachel kicks her trousers off as she moves her mouth to Quinn's other breast to tease that nipple. Quinn groans as she pushes down Rachel's compression boxers quickly Rachel kicks them off when they reach her ankles. She detaches her body from Quinn's causing the blonde to groan and reaches into her draw to pull out a gold packet. Quinn snatches it out of her hand and rips it open with her teeth. She pulls the condom out and slowly rolls it down Rachel hard thick shaft, Rachel's mouth drops open when she feels Quinn's hand on her. Quinn softly squeezes Rachel's shaft before giving it a few pumps and Rachel's head drops onto her shoulder as silent moans and gasps leave the brunette's mouth.

Rachel pulls back and quickly lies Quinn back down and their lips meet once more as Quinn's hand keeps pumping Rachel softly. Rachel pulls back and locks eyes with Quinn as the blonde looks at her she smiles softly.

'I love you' Quinn whispers.

'I love you to' Rachel mutters with a beaming smile placing one soft kiss onto Quinn's lips before Quinn guides her to her entrance. Rachel braces herself on her arms as she slowly brings her hips forwards and enters the blonde who sighs and then groans as the girl moves into her. Rachel lets out a soft groan as Quinn's warm core encases her completely. She stays still for a moment just to take in the feeling before gently starting to rock her hips. She moves so that she is using her forearms to hold her and is closer to Quinn's body needing more skin on skin contact.

'God Quinn your so tight' Rachel whimpers out as her thrusts begin to gain a little more speed, her head dropping to just above Quinn's shoulder as she turns to face the girl and lets out a silent groan.

'You feel so good Rae, you fill me up so much' Quinn groaned out as her hips started to meet every thrust Rachel gave. Rachel pulled back a little so that she could kiss Quinn softly on the lips, Quinn groaned into her mouth and wrapped her legs round Rachel's thrusting hips to bring her closer as one hand started to clench on the sheets under her and the other wrapped around and scratched down Rachel's back, breaking the skin but going unnoticed by Rachel who was lost in the passion of their love making.

'Baby I'm close' Quinn whimpered out as her lips started to lose control a little and her abs started to twitch, she could feel it coiling in her stomach going to her core.

'I am to beautiful' Rachel whisper out as she pulled away and snaked her one hand down in between them and started to rub Quinn's clit with her thumb as she started to speed her thrusts up even more. She felt Quinn's walls start to squeeze her a little before Quinn arched up and screamed out her name her body twitching and her legs clamping round Rachel's hips. Rachel watched Quinn's face as her eyes squeezed shut her mouth was dropped open as she moaned and pure pleasure was showing on her face. Rachel couldn't hold it back any more and let her orgasm take over, her body was over taken with warmth as her body flooded with pleasure, her hips lost control and she felt her cum shoot into the condom.

'Quinn' left her lips in a soft whisper before she lay her body down on Quinn's who wrapped her arms round her and held her close as they worked to catch her breath.

'I love you' Quinn panted out and she felt Rachel smile into her shoulder.

'I love you to' Rachel whispered back to her. Rachel lays one last kiss on Quinn's shoulder before pushing herself up and pulling out of Quinn. She sat up and slipped the condom off of her before tying a knot into it and throwing it into her bin. She looked to her right and smiled brightly as Quinn watched her with adoring eyes. Rachel lies down next to Quinn and pulls her into her arms, Quinn rests her head on Rachel's chest and listens to the girls fast paced heartbeat. Rachel wrapped her arms round Quinn and pulled her closer as she kissed the top of the girls head as she let her eyes close and take in the moment before her. Quinn looked up as Rachel's heart beat started to calm and saw the girl with her eyes closed and smiling softly. Quinn smiled and leant in giving her a soft kiss before lying back down and falling to sleep in her loves arms.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, please review will mean a lot to me and keeps me writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thank you for all your amazing reviews for my last chapter I loved and appreciated them all, thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourites or alert lists it means a lot.**

**Unfortunately I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within the story which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel smiled softly as she woke up seeing the blonde beauty that lay in her arms; she tightened her arms slightly and pulled the girl tighter against her as she hummed at their bodies' connection. At some point in the night she had pulled the sheets up to cover them after their love making session. She looked off out the window as she remembered what had happened the night before her heart thudded at the memory as she turned her gaze back to Quinn. Rachel reached up with one hand and traced up the girl's neck, along her jaw and then over Quinn's chin up to a soft pink lip. She ran her thumb over the bottom lip before leaning in and softly kissing it, as she went to pull away a hand went up and into her hair as she was guided back to the soft lips. Their lips attached together and immediately the girls felt love flow through their bodies from the instant connection that they had when their lips met, Quinn moved and gently tugged Rachel over the top of her. Rachel held herself up by her elbows making sure not to put her full weight onto Quinn as their kiss continued gaining passion as Quinn opened her mouth and Rachel's tongue snuck in to reunite with Quinn's happily. Rachel let out a soft whimper as Quinn's hips rocked up into her stiff member.

All of the sudden the door flew open and Rachel's head shot up from what she had previously been doing, she didn't take her body from Quinn's as she covered her from the intruder. The sheet still covered them as Rachel looked at her intruder, she expected Charlie but it wasn't, instead the person hadn't even looked up to them. She felt Quinn shift and then pull her down closer so the bodies were fully touching and she could hide herself a little more.

'Yo Rach you have loads of post and shit so I brought them to you, you better get your ass up cause telly tubby is gonna be here soon, why the hell are you so lazy, especially on the weekends.' Rachel watched as the person came further into her room looking at the post she had, they threw the letters on to the bed and finally looked up at Rachel who was starting right back looking like a deer in headlights.

'Woah, are you naked? Since when did you start sleeping naked?' person said completely oblivious to the person hiding underneath Rachel.

'Can you just stop?' Rachel asked and the person froze.

'What's wrong? You don't normally mind me sitting on the bed with you.'

'Well as you said before I'm naked and I just don't want you in my room at the moment' Rachel said awkwardly.

The person raised an eyebrow before scanning the scene catching sight of two pale hands on Rachel's back their eyes snapped up to meet Rachel's.

'Oh my god' Rachel closed her eyes. 'Oh my god, oh my god, Oh. My. God.'

'Poppy can you just get out of my room' Rachel said looking directly at her little sister.

'Rachel you have a girl in your bed'

'Yes Poppy I am well aware of that' Rachel said with gritted teeth as she felt Quinn tense further underneath her, she knew the girl felt uncomfortable.

'And you're naked.'

'Yes Poppy we had already figured that bit out, now get out'

'But your naked with a girl in your bed, I just, when the hell did this happened?'

'Poppy get the fuck out of my room so we can get changed and I will explain everything okay?' Rachel told her with a glare. Poppy looked at her sister and nodded before walking out the room still completely in shock.

Rachel sighed as she moved from on top of Quinn she looked at the blonde as she sat to the side of her, she looked down at her hands before looking back to the blonde and sighing.

'I'm sorry about that, that wasn't how I wanted this morning to go at all, I hope you're going to be okay to meet my sister, you can wear any of my clothes just help yourself and your welcome to a shower, I'm going to run and grab one quickly before getting dressed and going to see what Poppy wants.' Rachel says before running to get a towel and going into the bathroom to grab a shower. Quinn sighs before getting up grabbing a towel and going into the bathroom where Rachel was having a shower, she walked into the shower and wrapped her arms around the tan girl from behind, she felt the girl jump and tense before relaxing. Quinn placed a kiss on to the girls shoulder from behind.

'Last night was absolutely amazing both the date and the making love, I know this morning wasn't how you wanted it but it was still perfect to me so please don't worry about that okay. I love you Rach and I bet I will get on with your sister and if I don't well she's just going to have to deal with it, isn't she?' Quinn said and Rachel chuckled at the last bit before turning to face the girl her world basically revolves around now.

'I love you to and last night was the most amazing night of my life.' Rachel whispered before pulling Quinn in for a soft kiss. Quinn hummed contently into the kiss before pulling away and they continued to get their shower, washing each other all over, now they have had their first time they felt like they could wash every part of each other instead of respecting boundaries and holding back. Quinn giggled when Rachel decided her breasts needed washing five different times. Rachel smiled as Quinn tilted her head whilst the brunette was washing her hair and she leant in to kiss the creamy neck causing a small moan to leave soft pink lips. They finished off and grabbed their towels to dry themselves off Quinn flicked hers and hit Rachel on the butt causing her to let out a squeak before turning and to playfully glare at the girl. The blonde laughed before she ran off into Rachel's bedroom the brunette following quickly behind. Quinn found herself quickly caught and tackled on to the bed as she was tickled she laughed and squealed and gasped for Rachel to stop. The brunette looked down at her with loving eyes before leaning in and giving Quinn a soft kiss. She pulled away and got off of the blonde as she walked to her wardrobe to get dressed. Quinn joined her and stood by her side to pick out the clothes she wanted to wear before she got changed herself. Once changed Rachel pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde as they started to walk out of her room and into the living room. Rachel let go of the blonde as they walked into the room she saw her sister lying on her sofa flicking through the TV channels. Rachel sighed and walked into the kitchen, Quinn following, she made coffee for the both of them before they went back into the living room. Rachel sat down on her sofa facing forwards as Quinn took it upon herself to sit in her lap with her legs spread across the rest of the seats.

'So how come you're here Poppy?' Rachel said looking over to her sister as the girl turned the TV off and sat up to face the older brunette.

'It's a Saturday we always meet up on Saturday' Poppy muttered.

'No we always used to meet up on a Saturday until you and Toby became too busy with your social lives to tell me the truth about why you couldn't hang out with me anymore so let's try that again, why are you here?'

'Toby and I miss you Rae, we always liked the Saturday's we spent together it was our family day and we are both sorry that we sort of forced them to stop because we know you kept trying to sort out meet ups with us and we blew you off, Toby is on his way over we wanted to surprise you and well I was the one that really ended up surprised' Poppy explained looking upset as she stared at her older sister. Quinn looked to Rachel who seemed to have her poker face on at that moment as she wasn't showing any emotions, Quinn could see the hurt though, at the mention of the Saturday meet ups being cancelled.

'Look Pops I'm not upset that you and Toby got a social life and your Saturdays became busy, I actually kind of expected it, it was more the way you dealt with letting me down, promising that it would be the next weekend, that we would meet up then and then it didn't happen and it would be the weekend after, you were breaking promises to me and I never expected you to ever break promises to me, if you had just told me that you were busy with friends it would have been okay, I would of just told you to text me when you were free, but instead every weekend I got my hopes up that I would be seeing you and every weekend you both would cancel on me, it wasn't nice at all and in the end I just didn't allow myself to hope' Rachel said and hated the fact that her sister looked like she was about to cry. She gently lifted Quinn off her lap sitting her in her place as she walked over to her sister and took her into her arms.

'I'm so sorry Rae' Poppy said as she clung onto her sister.

'We didn't mean to hurt you like that, we never wanted to let you down so bad, I was trying to get used to it and show you that I could handle being there on my own and living in the rooms given, but I hate it, my roommate is always sleeping with people and I can hardly get into my room to study or sleep and I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me.'

'For god sake Poppy I don't give a crap about all of that I just want you to be happy and if you aren't then I want you to come to me so I can sort it out. How about you move back in here for a bit until you find your own place with maybe a few of your friends okay you know you would be happier here' Rachel told her and looked into the girls eyes.

'Are you sure? Because I don't want to ruin your space.' Poppy looked into Rachel's eyes for reassurance.

'I'm sure, you know we have this floor to ourselves, we brought it for the space.' Rachel said and Quinn's eyes widened, Quinn didn't realise they had the whole floor to themselves, she thought it was split into other peoples places as well.

'Er Rach your girlfriend looks like she's about to have a heart attack.'

'Oh she just didn't realise how big this place was' Rachel said nonchalantly as she looked at Quinn and smirked.

'Wait so this whole floor is yours?' Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

'Across the corridor is my studio where I do most of my work, then down the hall is Poppy's room with her study area and bathroom, across from that is Toby's room, study slash music area and bathroom. This is the main living area with the kitchen area, living room, my guest room with a bathroom attached and then my room. I also have a study slash reading area and that has a balcony that looks out over New York' Rachel explained and watched as Quinn's eyes widened.

'At some point we had plans to take out the walls and connect it all together before putting walls around each room so it's just one big open plan apartment. Cause we are the top floor as well it wouldn't interrupt anybody else, just not got round to it and when they left I just decided to keep it the same.' Rachel continued.

'But how did you get the whole floor?'

'Easy the rooms were run down so I used some of my inheritance to buy them all before I redecorated and made sure everything was safe for us to live in it, I modernised it and now it's our home. We have a back garden as well we just have to walk through the back gate and then down a small alley and turn left through another gate and that's where our back garden is, it's like a big park everyone else in the building shares it. Sometimes we all put money together to get equipment to use, like stuff for the children and that.' Rachel answered and Quinn nodded her head.

'So now that's over, tell me about you two, to be honest you look vaguely familiar' Poppy said.

'Poppy this is Quinn Fabray, you know from my high school' Rachel told her and Poppy's eyes widened.

'No way you finally got together? Why didn't you tell me?' Poppy asked.

'Well we've only been together for a few days and lots happened and well we just wanted to get used to everything, I was going to phone you tonight and tell you everything but you kind of beat me to it with your surprise' Rachel said.

'So she knows about…' Poppy says as she looks to Rachel's pants, the older brunette chuckled as she moved to sit back with Quinn.

'Oh yes she definitely knows about that' Rachel answered and saw Quinn blush out the corner of her eye, she pulled the blonde to her as they cuddled together.

'Well I am happy for you Rae, so how did you meet up with each other?'

'Well I'm working on the sets and programmes for Quinn's Broadway show that she's the director of, she sort of just found me there and we ended up going on a date and we just clicked and now we are together and I am the happiest I have ever been' Rachel stated with a beaming smile. She felt Quinn nudge her in the ribs and looked to the blonde who nodded her head over to Charlie's room, Rachel looked over and she smiled at the adorable scene of Charlie sleepily falling through his door frame as he weaved his way to the living room. He rubbed his eyes and looked up and noticed his mommy and mama. He gave them a sleepy smile as he walked over to them, raising his arms to be picked up so he could join in on the cuddles.

'Mommy' he muttered softly before he cuddled into her and went back to sleep. Rachel chuckled and looked up to Quinn who was looking over the two with loving eyes.

'Obviously he wasn't ready to wake up' Rachel said as she kissed his forehead.

'Woah, woah, woah, woah, when the hell did you become a mommy?' Poppy snapped as she stared over at the pair.

'Well a few days ago really, he was thrown out of a car and I saved him from getting hit by a truck, anyway we went to the police and the hospital to get him checked out and I had a DNA test done to see whether he is actually mine because there may be a possibility even though its slim, anyway I'm fighting to adopt him and Stace is on our case, she said that she was on my side having already seen how I was with you and Tobias, and she knows I'm serious whether his biologically mine or not, I see him as my son' Rachel said and Poppy nodded.

'Right well you know I'm going to support you and I will be right here if you need me' Poppy said and Rachel smiled at her nodding.

'Thanks Pop tart that means a lot' Rachel says.

'I hate it when you and Toby call me that'

'We know but its like we call him Telly Tubby because of when he had his first fancy dress party when you two moved in with us, and he came down in all purple and reminded us of tinky winky the telly tubby'

'Now I have told you time and time again I was a blueberry' they hear come from the door and Rachel sees Tobias standing in the door way.

'Well hey there my big telly tubby' Rachel says with a smile.

'Hey Rae' Toby says and comes in kissing her head, he catches sight of Quinn and Charlie and raises his eyebrow looking at his older sister before sitting next to his twin.

'Hey there I don't think I've met you before I'm Tobias' He says as introduces himself.

'Your ginger' is all Quinn says not expecting him to be ginger when his sister was a brunette. Both Rachel and Poppy burst out laughing as their brother stares gobsmacked at the blonde girl.

'Uh yeah I am, I always have been' Tobias says, Quinn's eyes widened as she realised what she just said to him.

'I am so sorry, I'm Quinn Fabray' Quinn says as she blushes and tries to bury herself further into Rachel's side. Rachel looked down still chuckling before kissing the top of the blonde's head.

'Don't worry he gets it all the time' She says to the beautiful girl.

'Yeah his nickname is actually Ginge at college' Poppy says. Quinn smiles at their attempt to reassure her.

'Anyway, you're the Quinn Fabray my older sister keeps telling me about?' Tobias asked and this time it was Rachel's turn to blush a little but she was still smiling as she looked down to her baby boy.

'Apparently so' Quinn as she looked over to Rachel and smiled softly, she leant forward and kissed the side of Rachel's head causing the girl to smile and look up at her.

'If I'm honest I never stopped talking about Rachel either and when she left and we didn't hear anything from her I started to talk about her more as I continued to try and look for her, everyone is still looking for her as well, they all miss you Rae' Quinn said and turned to look at the Rachel as she said the last bit. Rachel looked away though and didn't make eye contact with the blonde. Quinn bit her lip and pulled Rachel to look her in her eye.

'It doesn't matter Rae I've found you now and from here it will be baby steps until you feel comfortable meeting up with the others again, I mean San and Brit have already seen you again.' Quinn explains and Rachel nods slowly before going back to looking at Charlie.

'Anyway we came here to go out for breakfast and then a day out around the big apple so let's get the little dude ready and we can go' Toby said. Rachel looked down at the sweats she had gotten changed in and decided if they were going out she had better get changed to something a little better. She lifted Charlie to sit up but he didn't wake up as she had hoped.

'Charlie' she said softly as she started to rub his back to wake him up.

'Charlie, my little man it's time to wake up' Rachel said again her voice was soft. His eyes slowly blinked open as they turned to look at his mommy.

'Time to get up mommy?' he asked as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

'Yeah baby boy it's time to get up now, we are going out for the day and we have some people we want you to meet' Rachel explained to him and his nodded his head as he leant against her, Quinn was watching them with a fond smile as Poppy and Toby watched with wide eyes as they saw their sister take on the mothering role with someone that wasn't them and yet it fit them so perfectly. Rachel slowly stood up and walked with Charlie in to his room, she lay all the clothes they had for him out and helped him pick what he wanted to wear, he chose some blue jeans, a white long sleeved top with a red body warmer that had a tiny blue car on the left side where a breast pocket would normally be. Rachel smiled and took them into the bathroom with them as she helped Charlie wash his face and brush his teeth. He got out of his pyjamas by himself but she changed his diaper for him before helping him in into the clothes he had picked out. She took him back into the living room so he could sit with his mama as she went to get changed.

Charlie sat staring at Poppy and Tobias, his eyes scanning them over again and again dictating whether they were a threat to him and his mom's or whether they were safe. He slowly slid off of the seat where he sat next to Quinn and toddled down to his room to grab his favourite toy out of it. He had decided that a blue shiny car was his favourite toy he picked it up and slowly made his way back to the living room he sat on the floor next to Quinn and started to play with it as he drove it over Quinn's sock clad feet, the car slowly made its way up her leg, Charlie was making the noise of a car as he went making the adults chuckle. Rachel walked back into the room and looked at what was going on. She was wearing slightly baggy jeans and a grey t-shirt that had mickey mouse on, she had a red and black checked light jacket on which she could zip up if needed and on her shoulder was a bag full of diapers for Charlie. She placed the bag down and walked into the kitchen to make some juice for him in a sports bottle so they could take that for him on their day out, she also grabbed some snacks for him. She grabbed her grey beanie hat off the side and slipped it onto her head as she walked back into the room and placed the juice and snacks in the bag before moving to the stroller that was folded up by the door. She unfolded it and slipped the bag in to the basket underneath the seat. She smiled at the group in her living room as she sat down.

'I'm ready to go when you are.' She said and the group nodded, they all got up and Charlie, Quinn and Rachel got their shoes on, Charlie having help. Rachel helped Charlie into the stroller and she buckled him in as they all left through the door and turned towards the lift. Once they were down and out of the lift they started their walk to a café that Rachel had found when they first moved to New York, it had quickly become the three sibling's favourite spot as they continued to return to it every Saturday morning for their breakfast. Rachel pushed the stroller as Quinn wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist. Rachel turned her head and smiled at her pecking her lips softly before looking forward and continuing the journey to the café. As they walked through the door a waiter turned towards them and smiled at the family.

'Well, well, well why if it isn't the Berry clan, I thought you had decided to leave us forever, and look you have two other new members' The waiter said.

'Hey Carl how are you?' Rachel asked as they moved to a table that could fit them all, on the way Toby picked up a high chair for Charlie to sit in one the end of the table.

'I'm good thanks Rach and how are you?'

'Good, been busy with work but everything's been good.'

'And who are these two additions?' Carl continued.

'This is my girlfriend Quinn and my little man Charlie' Rachel said introducing them as she moves Charlie to the high chair.

'Well it is lovely to meet you both and I am Carl, the amazing person who owns this little place' Carl said.

'Yes and still as modest as always' Tobias said as they continued to get into their seats.

'Of course modesty is my best quality' Carl said with a smirk causing Tobias to roll his eyes. They were handed their menus.

'Have a look and I'll be back a little later to get you what you want' Carl said as he turned and walked off.

As they sit down they heard a phone buzz, Quinn reached into her bag and pulled it out as she read the message she received she slowly started to smile bashfully. Poppy looked to her sister who was watching the blonde with a small frown she turned to her younger siblings and shrugged before turning back to reading the menu and picking out what she and Charlie would be eating for breakfast.

'So who was that Quinn?' Poppy asked, if her sister wasn't going to do it she would, Rachel shot her a glare before showing Charlie something on the menu.

'Oh it was one of the lads I gave a role to in my show he was just saying how thankful he was and that the fact I gave him a role in my show meant he had a reason to get up in the morning and then added having me as a boss is also another reason to get up in the morning which I found quite sweet.' Quinn explained and looked to Rachel who seemed to be too focused on Charlie to have heard what she had said. Poppy looked at her sister though and could see she had heard every bit and was trying to fight her anger at the guy who had sent that to Quinn.

'What did you say the guy's name was?' Tobias asked having heard the conversation and looked up from the menu.

'I didn't but his called Jamie.' Quinn replied before finally having a look at the menu.

'Right okay' Tobias said as he looked to Rachel along with Poppy, the girl had moved to sitting back in the booth and was looking back at the two, she shrugged at them, as if to say I'm not worried I know she loves me, but they could tell she was angry at the guy. Poppy sighed and looked to Tobias before going back to picking her meal, Tobias soon following his sisters lead.

'So what should we do first?' Poppy asked as she placed her menu down.

'I think we should take Charlie to the zoo and then the statue of liberty' Rachel said quietly as Carl made his way back to their table.

'Sounds like a good idea to me' Quinn said looking up and smiling at Rachel getting a soft smile in return but the girls eyes weren't shining like they normally did. Rachel looked away to fast though and Carl arrived before she could say anything to the brunette. They made their orders and continued to talk softly until their food arrived and their mouths were full with too much food. Charlie managing to get sauce from his pancakes, over his cheeks and in his hair. Rachel chuckled and wiped him off once he was finished using the wet wipes from his diaper bag.

Once everyone was finished Rachel went and paid the bill before putting Charlie back in his stroller and they all got ready to leave.

'See you later Carl' Rachel said and the man looked up at the family, smiled and waved at them before going back to his other customers. Rachel slowly eased Charlie's stroller out of the doors and they made their way to the zoo. Quinn walked to the side of Rachel in content silence as Rachel's siblings messed about and talked behind them. Quinn watched Rachel as the girl looked ahead of her making her way to the zoo, something was in her eyes that Quinn couldn't quite place but felt like it shouldn't be there.

'Rae are you okay?' the blonde asked as she looped an arm through Rachel's, the brunette quickly glanced up to the blonde sending her a small smile and nodded her head.

'Yeah I'm good, why wouldn't I be?' Rachel said, really she was silently plotting how to kill this Jamie person who thought he could text Quinn something like that, she knows she's being stupid, possessive, and well stupid, yes stupid was in there twice, but she just struggled, knowing that Quinn had an opportunity to go and be with someone, some who wasn't a freak, and she hated to think that the blonde might just take it. She knows that the blonde wouldn't they love each other, but there was always going to be that chance that she would wake up and find Quinn had gone, gone to be with someone that was normal and right for her. Rachel shook her head of her stupid, stupid, very stupid thoughts. She leant over and kissed the blonde's forehead.

'I love you' she whispers and the blonde looks to her smiling back.

'I love you to Rae' the blonde states leaning in and stealing a quick, chaste kiss.

They reach the Zoo and Charlie looks up in awe of what they are about to walk into, Rachel smiles and the couple both share a chuckle over Charlie's reaction.

'Mommy, mamma look Zoo' Charlie squealed excitedly. Rachel stopped pushing the stroller and leant down to take the tiny boy out, she placed him on her hip as the continued to the ticket desk and paid to enter, Rachel again treating her family and paying for them all. They walked through and into the Zoo and Charlie stared at it all in pure amazement. Rachel smiled down at him and kissed his forehead, it was only the start of the day but she had a feeling it was going to be good, yet interesting.

**Hey, hey, hey so you met Tobias and Poppy what did you think?**

**Should I include Shelby in this story?**

**Who should be the next character to show up?**

**Should Tobias or Poppy be dating someone that Rachel might just know from her past?**

**Let me know what you think all thoughts are taken into consideration.**

**Also: I'm planning on writing one shots for both Pezberry and Faberry so let me know if you want anything written and I will try my best to get it out there for you.**

**Please review they mean the world to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thank you so much for your amazing comments for my last chapter, I had tried to update as soon as possible but college got in the way, I know not an excuse and I cannot apologise enough for the delay.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts they are amazing and they mean the world to me especially the fact that all of you are so encouraging.**

**Here is a long chapter to make it up to you all I hope its okay.**

**I do NOT own glee I do however own the mistakes within this story which I apologise for now.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel walked side by side with the blonde as they walked towards the first animal that had excitedly been picked by Tobias, Rachel would have sworn that being at the zoo had reverted her younger siblings to their younger years, she liked to see them this happy and excited though and was walking behind them with a smile on her face as she watched the two practically run towards the enclosure that held the giraffes. Quinn turned to look at her with a questioning look.

'They like animals, they always liked to visit the zoo when they could' Rachel answered and Quinn nodded. Charlie was still sat on Rachel's hip and the blonde was pushing the stroller. Charlie couldn't decide where he wanted to look so his head was flying around so that he could look all over the place. They finally reached the enclosure to see both Poppy and Tobias staring up at the giraffes with an awed expression on both their faces; soon Charlie joined them with the same expression on his face.

'Look mommy his so tall' Charlie said as he pointed to the huge animal.

'He sure is, this is Tobias's favourite animal' Rachel told the little boy, she lifted him to sit on her shoulders to that he could see more.

'His not my fav-fave- bestest animal, I like the Lion they wrraw really loud' Charlie said but continued to look up at the animal in amazement.

'Well we can go see the lions in a little bit lets walk around and have a look at the other animals' Quinn said and they continued to walk to another enclosure.

'What's your bestest animal mama?' Charlie asked as he looked down to Quinn from Rachel's shoulders, he held on Rachel's head so he wouldn't fall.

'I like the penguins' Quinn said and looked up to the little boy.

'What are penwinns?' Charlie asked and the three other adults stopped and looked at the little boy, Quinn had a sad expression as she realised how much Charlie had missed whilst he had been with his abusive mother.

'Well a penguin is a type of bird, they live in really cold conditions and they are black and white, there are all different types of them and they like to eat fish, they can't fly though, they slide on their bodies to get to places real quick' Quinn told him and Charlie watched her intently soaking in everything about the penguins.

'My favourite bit though is that when they find the penguin they are in love with they stay together for life and that's who they have their babies with' Quinn said and her eyes drift to Rachel's as she blushes slightly, Rachel smiled at her adoringly as she pulled Quinn to her and kissed the blonde. Toby and Poppy rolled their eyes simultaneously and looked away, fake gagging as they continue walking towards the next enclosure. Once the two girls had pulled away they chuckled at the twins reactions and continued to follow them to the next animal.

'What about you mommy what's your bestest animal?'

'I don't know I suppose if I had to pick one then it would be a monkey, cause their small and funny to watch as they swing from tree to tree' Rachel answered and Charlie pulled her head back to look at him.

'I like monkeys to mommy' Charlie said with a bright smile before kissing Rachel's head and pushing her head back up. Rachel chuckled; she knew she lost Charlie's attention when he saw that they were approaching a new animal.

'Look mama it's stripy, what's it called?' Charlie asked and looked to the blonde.

'It's a zebra Charlie they all have black and white stripes and they can run really fast, they eat plants like the giraffe' Quinn told him and looked to Charlie who was nodding at the information but his attention had turned to the animal again.

'Quinn?' the blonde heard to her right and looked expecting Toby to be speaking to her what she was not expecting was Mike to be there holding a little boy in his arms.

'Mike? Oh my god how have you been?' Quinn asked and turned to talk to the man fully.

'Yeah I've been good, just here with T and the kids for the day, Its Santana and Brittany's annual glee BBQ and pool party so we are here for the day and then going over to theirs later, are you going to be there?' Mike asked and Quinn's eyes widened.

'I had completely forgotten about that, yeah I should be there' Quinn answered with a smile.

'Mike who are you talking to sweetie?' Was asked and Quinn looked behind Mike to see Tina approaching with a double buggy holding their daughter and youngest son.

'Hey Tina'

'Quinn! It is so good to see you' Tina squealed and pulled the blonde into a hug.

'What are you doing here?' The Asian lady asked.

'Oh just a day trip out with the family' Quinn answered and motioned behind her where Rachel was stood now holding Charlie's hand having put him down.

'Mama? Who are the people?' Charlie asked tugging on Quinn's clothes.

'These are mama's friend's sweetie I used to go to high school with them.' Quinn replied as she picked the little boy up so he could look at Mike and Tina.

'Who's this little boy?' Mike asked not hearing anything about Quinn having a child.

'This is Charlie my little charmer, Charlie this is Mike and his wife Tina' Quinn introduced and Charlie smiled at the two.

'Does mommy know them?' Charlie said looking at Quinn who looked to him startled at the question.

'I.. um.. She does, I think, yes' Quinn answered and looked behind her to see Rachel watching them closely.

'Wait you're seeing a woman?' Mike asked.

'Yeah, I am dating a woman' Quinn said not knowing what else to say and feeling awkward.

'Well come on let us meet her' Tina said with a reassuring smile. Quinn nodded and swallowed before turning and walking the few steps it took for her to get to Rachel.

'They want to meet who I'm going out with; will you be okay talking to them?' Quinn asked and saw Rachel glance to the Asian couple before looking back at the blonde and nodded with a forced closed lip smile already feeling nerves shooting through her at having to talk to her old high school friends yet again. The couple slowly make their way back to Mike and Tina who are waiting patiently for them to return.

'Hi you must be Quinn's girlfriend, I'm Mike and this is my wife Tina' Mike introduced them putting his hand out for the other woman to shake. Rachel placed her hand in his and shook.

'I'm Rachel' the ex-diva said. Rachel finally looked up at the man properly and locked her chocolate brown eyes with Mike's and the boys eyes widened as he took in the girl he used to know. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the woman in a surprising hug, shocking all three women that stood around him.

'I'm so glad you're okay Rachel, I was so worried about you, I'm sorry for not standing up for you at school to, you needed someone and no one was there for you, I should have said something'

Rachel wrapped her arms around her ex-best friend and hugged him back, they had met when they were two, his parent's having been friends with hers and they had continued to be friends until high school when they had been slowly but surely pulled apart, popularity taking the one and being at the bottom of the social pyramid taking the other.

'It's okay Mike the past is the past and there is nothing that we can do about it, I forgave you a very long time ago' Rachel muttered as they let each other go and Rachel stepped back before turning to Tina who was staring at the two stunned. The Asian woman turned to look her over.

'Rachel is that really you?' Tina asked stepping forward Rachel gave her a soft, shy smile and slowly nodded, Tina smiled brightly and took Rachel into her own hug.

'God I have missed you, we all have, you have to come to the BBQ with Quinn tonight and bring your son with you, I'm sure everyone would love to see you again they have all been looking for you' Tina said as she stepped back from her hug with the brunette.

'I will think about it, I'm sure if Quinn had anything to do with it I'll be there' Rachel said as a joke to calm her nerves that had spiked up at the mention of the BBQ and seeing all of the glee club members again.

'Look mommy baby' Charlie said interrupting them and pointing to the buggy.

'Yeah buddy they are Mike and Tina's babies'

'Mike and Tina babies?' Charlie repeated but was put as a question causing the adults to chuckle.

'Yeah this is my son Teo, and then in the buggy is my daughter Ava and our new little boy Corbin' Mike explained to the little curios boy who smiled at them once they had finished.

'Teo, Ava and Corbin' Charlie copied as he looked at each child. Rachel smiled proudly at the boy.

'Hey Rach are you ready to go to another animal?' Rachel heard Poppy ask from behind her and turned to face her siblings who had been waiting patiently through the whole reunion going on.

'Can we join you? We really only just arrived it would be good to spend time together again' Mike suggested and Rachel looked at her siblings who shrugged at her and then to Quinn who smiled.

'Yeah that would be good' Rachel answered and turned to walk to another enclosure, Quinn placed Charlie down on the floor and watched as mike did the same with his oldest. Charlie slowly walked over to the boy and held his hand out to the boy.

'Hello Teo I'm tarlie, want to be my fwend?' Charlie asked and the boy in front of him nodded shyly and took the boys hand.

Rachel and Quinn smiled at the boys interaction all of the parents melting on the inside as they saw the two boys walking still holding hands and Charlie was talking about his favourite animals and the animals he had seen so far. Teo listened to him happily. Rachel laced her arm around Quinn's waist and kissed her cheek softly as they walked slowly behind the boys to keep an eye on them.

'So what have you been up to Rach?' Mike asked as he and Tina came to stand by the couple.

'I'm an artist, I work on the sets on Broadway shows and I do freelance art, you know photographs, drawings, paintings, sculptures, things like that, it's been amazing to build up from just a few drawings and photographs to what I can do now, the experience has been amazing' Rachel said with a bright smile on her face. She watched as Poppy and Tobias took up the sides of the two little boys and directed them towards another enclosure containing an animal.

'Mama, mama, what's the animal?' Charlie said as he walked back to the blonde with Teo walking with him happily.

'Tarlie it's a leopard' Teo said and Mike and Tina looked stunned.

'He never normally talks when we are out he is really shy' Mike explained to Rachel when she saw their faces.

'A leopard? But its white?'

'It's a snow leopard sweetie' Quinn told the little boy.

'A snow leopard?' he asks again as he looks up to the tall blonde.

'Yeah little man he lives in the snow and his white so that he can blend in' Quinn explained.

'ohh that's so cool Teo der white to bend in' Charlie said excitedly to the boy who was slightly taller than him. Teo claps and joins in the excitement that Charlie was giving off. Quinn bent down and picked Charlie up so that he could see the animal and heard a soft wow leave the little boys lips. Once they had finished looking at the animal she placed the little boy down so that he could go back to his new friend. Charlie quickly runs back to Teo and takes his little hand in his as they follow Tobias and Poppy to another animal.

'So how old is Teo?' Rachel asks Mike as she walks next to him pushing the stroller that Quinn had left with her when she had picked Charlie up.

'His three his small for his age but we don't care about that' Mike said with a smile as he looked over to his eldest son.

'Hey I was small for my age all the way through high school, now look at me I'm taller than Quinn, and look at Charlie his tiny for his age, the best things come in small packages' Rachel said and Mike chuckled and nodded his agreement as they continued to walk behind their families. Charlie had been picked up by Quinn and Teo by Tina, they continued to talk and their hands were still linked it was just so they could see the animals better.

'Mommy look monkey' Charlie called back to Rachel.

'Oh yeah little man look at them'

'They got babies mommy' Charlie told her and Rachel smiled.

'Well they are cute little babies aren't they sweetie?' Rachel said

'Yeah mommy dey are sooo cute' Charlie said and then looked back at the monkeys who were sat in the trees.

'Mama do you like monkeys?' Charlie asked softly as he rested his head on Quinn's shoulder.

'Yes my little charmer I do' she smiled softly down to the little boy who had brought his free hand up and placed his thumb into his mouth as he relaxed into her and watched the monkeys.

'Love you mama' he whispered softly to her and she smiled down at him.

'I love you to sweetie' she placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and they walked through the rest of the animals. Charlie and Teo both fell asleep before they reached the next animals.

'So will you be coming to Santana and Brittany's?' Tina asked when Mike and Rachel came back to them, having been behind them most of the way round catching up. Quinn looked to Rachel, who was checking on Charlie, the brunette looked up and caught her eyes and the blonde waited for her answer.

'If Quinn wants to go I won't stop her, we will just have to get Charlie some swimming diapers and a swim suit' Rachel mutter and the thought about what the pool water might do to Charlie's cuts, she will have to check them before hand to decide whether he will be able go swimming or not. Quinn smiled at the thought of being able to meet up with everyone and introducing them to Charlie and having Rachel there with them.

'It should be good, Santana said that all of the old gang are coming this time, they were able to get everyone to come, it should be good and everyone will love to see you again Rach' Tina says and Rachel chuckles.

'You don't have to convince me Tina I will go if Quinn wants to go, and by the sound of it she does.' Rachel said smiling she looked to the blonde who smiling softly at her, the blonde leant over and received a soft kiss from Rachel.

'Shall we get some lunch and then go shopping to get some swim stuff?' Quinn suggested looking to Mike and Tina who nodded and Tobias and Poppy nodded as well having joined them again.

'What time are you two heading off?' Rachel asked her siblings who looked at each other before smiling at Rachel.

'We're both going to go and pack our things and move our things back in to our rooms, we talked about it and we both want to come back and live with you, we don't really like our dorms' Tobias said.

'So we are going to head off after lunch so we can get everything sorted' Poppy filled in afterwards and Rachel nodded.

'Naw I just got rid of you and now you're both coming back' Rachel said teasingly causing her siblings to chuckle at her. They quickly made their way to a café, they sat down outside as it was a nice day and meant they could leave the sleeping children in their strollers, instead of disturbing them. They ordered sandwiches and crisps for the children just in case they woke up, and if they didn't then they could take them for them to have later. The adults ordered their food and made general chit chat as they ate. Rachel finished first and leaned back against the chair she was sat in, placing her arm over the back of Quinn's chair smiling softly as she watched everyone talk happily.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel the brunette had been watching her with a soft smile on her lips Quinn leaned back into her and pecked her on the cheek. Tobias and Poppy left as soon as they finished their lunch, saying bye to everyone and heading back to their dorms to pack their things.

Rachel, Quinn, Mike and Tina decided to head to a nearby where their children woke up so they ended up having a mini picnic before playing for a little while, after a little while Mike and Tina decided they needed to go so that they could get ready for the get together. Rachel gave them both a hug before they split off.

'I suppose we should go shopping and get everything for Charlie for tonight' Rachel muttered to Quinn as they walked across the park hand in hand Charlie just ahead of them smiling happily.

'Yeah the sooner we do it the sooner we can home and sorted' Quinn replied as Rachel moved to wrap her arm around the blonde's waist. Charlie came running back to them and held on to the stroller handles as Quinn pushed it. Soon they were at some shops and Rachel started to follow them around the different isles.

Rachel watched happily as Quinn held Charlie and walked around the shop they were in, they were trying to find some swimming shorts for the little boy, Rachel had already picked up and plain black vest top for him to wear whilst in the pool which should hopefully hide some of his scars, she had also bought the diapers that could be worn in water, along with a rubber ring and floaties for the little boy to use if he wanted. Rachel followed the two around the shop until Charlie found one he liked. It was a pair of bright green swim shorts that had a white lizard on the side of the right leg and then a small monkey on the outside of the left leg. Charlie held them up and smiled at Rachel and Quinn happily.

'Do you like that one little man?' Rachel asked gaining a nod from the little boy.

'Okay well let's make sure we get you the right size and then we can pay for them and go' Quinn said and looked for the size Charlie wore. Once he had tried them on and made they fit they quickly paid for everything and left.

They went home and got changed into their swim things, Rachel wearing a bikini top underneath a vest top that had Elmo on it, black swim shorts on her bottom half, packing an extra t-shirt and jeans for later on after the swim along with her underwear. Quinn had put her bikini on underneath some shorts and a t-shirt, packing some blue jeans and underwear for later on. They then changed Charlie into his swim shorts and black vest, they were going to change his diaper to a swim one before they went in the pool, packing extra clothes for him in with theirs.

Rachel grabbed a few snacks for Charlie to have if got hungry and wanted something to eat. Once they were ready they put the bag under Charlie's stroller and strapped Charlie into the stroller and made their way down and outside the building. Rachel managed to get a cab, Quinn got in and held Charlie as Rachel sorted out folding the stroller and putting the bag and stroller into the boot of the cab.

Rachel slid in and Charlie crawled over to sit in her lap as she shuffled over to sit next to Quinn who happily leant her head onto Rachel's shoulder. Rachel pulled Quinn's hand into her lap and started to mess with the blonde's fingers, she was feeling nervous, she was about to see all the people she had hidden from since she left Lima for the first time in years. Quinn obviously felt her nervousness as she turned her hand around and entwined their fingers together, rubbing her thumb in small circles on the back of the soft hand. They slowly came to a stop outside of an elegant house, you could tell it well looked after and had a gorgeous front garden. Rachel slid out of the car carrying Charlie with her as she left, Quinn followed behind her, she passed Charlie to Quinn so that she could get everything out of the boot. She folded out the stroller and Quinn placed Charlie into it, strapping him in.

'Mama are we going to see your fwends?' Charlie asked looking at Quinn with his wide brown eyes.

'Yes sweetie, we're going to see some friends of mine and mommies' Quinn said as she looked up to Rachel who was standing behind the stroller holding the handles and trying not to let her nerves show.

'Shall we go and see them then?' Quinn asked softly looking at Rachel to see if she was ready to go in.

'Yeah mama lets go see dem' Charlie said with a happy smile. Rachel took in a deep breath before she started to push the stroller towards the house Quinn walked by Rachel with her hand on the brunettes back to try and help to calm her. Quinn guided them round the side of the house and towards the back garden where they could hear music playing and people talking. Quinn snuck her head round the corner to see who was there already.

'Looks like they are all here Rae' Quinn whispered as she came back. The brunette looked up at her and nodded Quinn leant in and stole a quick kiss before she pulled away looking into the brunettes eyes and silently asking if she was ready. Rachel gave a slight nod and a small smile and Quinn pulled away and started to walk round the corner she smiled at her friends as they all looked up to see her walking round the corner. Brittany quickly pulled Santana up to greet her and she looked behind her to see Rachel slowly following her round the corner of the house coming out into the open. Mike and Tina slowly stood up and walked to where the small family were. Teo slowly followed his parents as he noticed his friend was with them.

'Tarlie' Teo squealed.

'Teo' Charlie happily replied as he pulled at the straps showing he wanted to get out of his stroller. Rachel walked around and let the little boy out.

'Charlie listen do not go by the pool unless you are with mommy, mama, or another adult okay baby, don't run by the pool either' Rachel told him and the little boy nodded before walking over to his friend and heading to where the little boy had been playing beforehand. Rachel stood up and looked to Mike with a small smile as Quinn came to stand next to her, Rachel slowly slid her hand into Quinn's and entwined their fingers as others came to join the group of talking adults.

'Yo baby mama how are you doing?' Puck said as he walked up to the group an arm wrapped around a pregnant blonde girl, and carrying a little boy in his arms.

'Puck when are you going to stop calling me that and Kitty should be your baby mama now not me, hello Kitty, hello Sebastian' Quinn said cooing the last one to the two year old in Pucks arms.

'Hello Quinn and who is this?' Kitty asked.

'This my girlfriend Rachel, Rachel this Kitty and Sebastian and of course you know Puck'

'Hello Kitty it's nice to meet you, Noah it's nice to see you again' Rachel says as she puts her hand out for them to shake. Kitty shook her hand but Puck passed his son to Kitty and pulled Rachel into a hug.

'I'm so glad you are okay, you had all of us worried' Puck whispered to the girl.

'Puck you probably shouldn't feel up a girl when you first meet her let alone in front of your pregnant girlfriend' Rachel heard being said and she pulled back to see Sam and Mercedes walking up to the group, their girls were over playing by Teo and Charlie.

'But Rachel isn't a stranger' Puck said happily as he let go of the brunette.

'RACHEL OH MY GOD' Mercedes screamed and launched herself at the ex-diva.

'Hey Mercedes, Sam you look good.' Rachel said with a tiny smile. She glanced over to Quinn who smiled reassuringly as she watched Charlie and Teo playing together happily.

'I can't believe it's you, your back and it looks like Quinn found you' Mercedes stated excitedly.

'Yeah, I suppose she did find me in the end, how are you and Sam?'

'Yeah we're good, been busy, busy, busy, but it's worth it'

'Hey diva you can't hog Quinn's new lover all to yourself we would like to meet her to' Rachel heard being called out and saw Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Sugar, Joe, Rory, Finn, and some others she didn't really recognise coming towards them. Quinn walked to sit by Mike and Tina who had returned to sit by their children which was where Teo and Charlie were playing. Rachel glared at her for leaving her alone with such a big group knowing there was most likely going to be some drama.

'Don't worry Rach we got your back' she heard Santana whisper as Brittany and Santana took up her sides.

'Thanks' Rachel whispered as Mercedes finally let her go. Santana looked them all over and raised her eyebrow at the massive group.

'Right let's see, you know Artie, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine, Joe, Rory, Finn, next to him is his girlfriend Zoe, then there is Jake Puckerman and his girlfriend Marley, then you have Ryder and his girlfriend Harmony, and Unique. Guys most of you will remember Rachel some of you never met her but have heard of her because she was literally the star and sometimes the saviour of glee, this is Rachel' Santana explained as she looked over the group, all of a sudden there was a huge noise as everyone exploded talking over each other and staring at Rachel. Rachel looked at everyone stunned she was slowly starting to panic and really hated the fact that Quinn had gone to sit down. An arm slowly wrapped around her waist and she turned to see Quinn glaring at the group her posture showing that she was protecting Rachel.

'Guys quiet, she can't keep up with you all talking at her all at once' Quinn shouted over the noise and they slowly went silent.

'Right now one at a time please'

'Where the hell have you been?' Kurt exclaimed

'Why the hell did you disappear?' Sugar added afterwards

'Why isn't Tina, Mike, Brittany and Santana shocked?' Blaine stated as he looked at the other couples.

'Why has Quinn got you wrapped in her arms?' Joe asked with a slight glare at Rachel.

'How come you've decided to come back again?' Artie asked with soft eyes.

'Who's the child who came with you?' Finn asked as he flicked his eyes from the couple to the child.

'Would you like something to eat?' Rory through into try and break the growing tension, Rachel felt like she was under investigation as they all fired questions at her, she took a deep breath and set about answering them all, all at once.

'I've been in New York, I'm an artist there, I work on sets of Broadway shows and I am a freelance artist, I didn't exactly mean to disappear I just realised I couldn't make it as an actor on Broadway so I got into art, and after my dad's died I did everything to look after and protect my younger siblings so that meant I sort of disappeared I suppose, Santana and Brittany came to visit Quinn while I was there so they have already had the shock, Tina and Mike met me again today and we ended up spending the day all together at the Zoo, Quinn has her arm wrapped around me because she is my girlfriend and she is supporting me, I came back to see you all as Quinn wanted to see her friends and as Quinn's girlfriend and your former friend I thought it would be good to come and see you all again. The child is our little man Charlie, and yes I could kill for a burger.' Rachel explained and let her breathing settle again. Everyone just stared at her for a minute and then 'group hug' was shouted somewhere and that's what they did. Rachel walked over to the BBQ Santana was manning and grabbed a burger before walking over and sitting next to where Charlie was having fun playing.

She looked around her old friends, her eyes flickering to Quinn and then to a happily playing Charlie, she couldn't believe how great it was to be back with them all. Rachel felt her phone vibrate in her pocket taking it out and answering.

'Hello?'

'Hello is this Miss Rachel Berry?'

'Yes it is'

'Hello its Officer Baker, we have the mother and boyfriend in our custody, they are going to court and the mother says when she is proved innocent she will be fighting to get back Charlie, I hope you're ready for a fight Rachel, the court date is for next Friday' Rachel looked around and locked eyes with Quinn who could she was unnaturally pale, she slowly made her way over to the brunette, Mike sensing something wrong took Teo and Charlie to play with a ball on a piece of grass away from the couple.

'Yeah, we need to get a hold of the hospital and make sure we can get a hold of the DNA results in time for the court date, I am not letting Charlie go back to them without a fight if they are proven innocent' Rachel answered Quinn eyes widened as she listened to Rachel's side of the conversation.

'Of course well I will get in touch with the hospital and talk to the doctor we had seen, making sure to get all of Charlie's documents, I think you should find a lawyer to help you though'

'That's fine I will sort one out straight away, I have to go bye'

'Okay goodbye Miss Berry' Rachel ended the phone call and looked to Quinn who grabbed her hand and waited for what Rachel had to tell her.

'They have Charlie's mother and her boyfriend in custody, the mother has said that once she is proven innocent she will be taking Charlie back' Rachel answered and Quinn's eyes widen.

'We can't let that happen, we can't let them have him back, his safe with us.'

'I know sweetie and we will be fighting for him no matter what, The officer is going to call the hospital get his documents and ask for the DNA test to be done as quickly as possible, we will make sure he stays with us Quinn, I'm not going to let our son go back to those people' Rachel said determinedly.

'I'll be there to help no matter what and in any way' Quinn replied to her statement and Rachel nodded.

'Come on lets enjoy the night and we will sort out everything and talk about everything tomorrow' Rachel answered pulling Quinn up so that they could join in the soccer with Charlie.

Quinn watches as Rachel runs up behind Charlie, picking him up and swinging him around, the little boy laughing gleefully as Rachel set him back down and chased him and Teo around. Quinn doesn't know when the game of soccer had turned into Mike and Rachel being giants running after all of the children but now they were chasing all of the children there and pretending to eat them for their dinner. Quinn laughed as Rachel pretended to fall onto the floor and was quickly jumped on by all of the children. Rachel was laughing happily as she tickled all of the children that were on her. Charlie ran over to Quinn he looked bashful as he approached her.

'Mama I need change' Charlie whispered to her softly. Quinn smiled reassuringly at him and grabbed his bag from under the lounge chair she was sat on.

'Come on the little man let's go get you changed' Quinn whispered back and picked the little boy up. She looked over to Rachel who was watching the pair, she held the bag up and Rachel nodded showing she understood where they were going.

'Are you enjoying yourself baby?' Quinn asked softly to the little boy in her arms.

'Yeah it's so much fun mama, Teo is my best fwend and mama and Mikey are diants and they are chasing us' Charlie told her with a big smile.

'I'm glad you're having fun, maybe after you have something to eat, mommy and I can take you in the pool, would that be good?' Quinn asked as they reached the bathroom and lay the roll up mat down for Charlie to lie on.

'I never been in a pool before mama, that would be good, will mommy stay with us in the pool?' Charlie asked as he looked up at Quinn from where he was now lying on the mat.

'of course she would little man, maybe you can go and ask her once your changed, I'm sure she would be have to go into the pool with us' Quinn answered as she began to change Charlie. Charlie was happily looking round the bathroom his eyes flickering to Quinn every now and then.

'Mama?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah baby boy?' Quinn replied looking up to Charlie's face.

'You love me?' Charlie asked shyly.

'Both your mommy and I love you sweetie' Quinn said as she pulled Charlie up to stand, pulling his shorts up as he placed both his hands on her shoulders.

'I love you and mommy to, you won't give me back?' Charlie looked at her with big wide brown eyes. Quinn looked at him shocked by the question he had asked her.

'Charlie, we are going to try everything in our power to make sure that you stay with us forever, mommy and I love you so much, we could not even imagine giving you back to them baby, your our little man' Quinn answered.

'I don't want to go back to them mama' Charlie cried as he softly started to sob, Quinn pulled him to her and held him. She rubbed his back, Charlie buried his head into her neck as he continued to cry. Quinn couldn't stop the few tears that escaped her eyes.

'We are going try everything to make sure you don't go back, I promise you, mommy and I, we are going to fight so hard to make sure you stay with us' Quinn spoke softly to him as Charlie clung to Quinn's top. Quinn continued to rub his back softly as she rolled the mat up one handed, and placed the dirty diaper into the bin before grabbing his bag, and slowly getting up Charlie still in her arms slowly beginning to calm down a little, he was still sniffling and hiccupping when they got back to Quinn seat. Rachel seeing that something was wrong quickly ran over to them. She could see that Quinn had been crying a little and then heard Charlie sniffle and hiccup.

'What's wrong? What happened?' Rachel asked as she ran her fingers through Charlie's brown hair.

'He doesn't want to go back to them Rae, he asked if we loved him, and I told him with both did and then he asked that we wouldn't give him back and I told him we would do everything in our power to fight for him' Quinn explained and again started to tear up, Rachel took Quinn and Charlie into her arms kissing Charlie on the forehead and then kissing Quinn on the lips before moving her lips to the blonde's forehead, as she continued to watch Charlie, slowly calming him further by stroking his brown hair.

'We love you so much Charlie, and no matter what that is not going to change, we will do everything we can to keep you with us I promise you, both of you we are never going to give up on fighting for you to stay with us Charlie' Rachel said quietly so that only they heard. Rachel lay another soft kiss on each of their foreheads before pulling back, Charlie still had his head rested on Quinn's shoulder as his thumb snuck into his mouth. Rachel brushed his hair out of his face and smiled softly at the little boy.

'Shall I get us all something to eat?' Rachel asked and looked to Quinn who nodded as she sat back on the lounger, she leant back and leant Charlie against her as he continued to take in the warmth and love she gave him.

'If you could, I will have a burger please.' Quinn answered.

'Charlie do you want to share a burger with me?' Rachel asked the little boy who nodded. Rachel grabbed his juice out of the bag that she had for the little boy handing it Quinn who offered it to Charlie. The little boy took the bottle from the blonde and stuck it into his mouth starting to drink from it. Rachel watched over her family for a second before walking off to get a selection of food, she got two burgers, some fries, two drinks, and other foods that were there. She made her way back to see Charlie had moved from Quinn's shoulder to lie on Quinn's front and was leaning his head on her chest as Quinn ran her fingers through his hair. Rachel moved to sit on the lounger next to them Rachel halved one burger, braking one half into smaller pieces and putting it on one of the three plates she picked up, she passed it Charlie who had sat up and he took the plate and started to chew on the burger. Rachel then passed the whole burger to Quinn who had a few fries on her plate. Rachel reached across and placed some fries onto Charlie's plate before picking up her half of the burger and starting to eat it.

After they had eaten Charlie once again lay down on Quinn's chest and slowly went to sleep as he placed his thumb into his mouth. Rachel lay back on her lounger and moved the food that was there for them to pick at onto a table that was near them. Rachel moved forward and took the t-shirt she was wearing off revealing her toned stomach and bikini top before laying back down and starting to sunbathe as Quinn lay quietly next to her.

Soon some of their friends started to leave, Sam and Mercedes with their little girl going first, followed by Mike and Tina, Finn and his girlfriend left slowly after that, leaving only Puck and Kitty and Rachel and Quinn being the only couples with children at the get together. Sebastian was asleep in his travel cot inside of the house, Charlie was having a quick nap as he still planned on going in the pool.

After an hour of sleep Charlie woke up happier and immediately asked to go into the pool. Rachel picked Charlie up as she was already dressed for the pool, she made her way to the steps and waited for Quinn to join them, she gulped when her girlfriends amazing body was revealed to her once again. They both made their way into the pool Charlie squealing as the water started to touch him and encase his feet and legs. Rachel smiled softly as he started to splash his arms into the water Rachel was glad she put the floaties in as she strapped them round his arms and let him try to swim to Quinn, his legs kicking everywhere as he kicked the very short distance between his mommy and mama. The little boy continued to play in the pool with his mommy and mama, he loved it when Rachel would throw him into the air and catch him again, and when they held their breath and dunked under the water. He was laughing madly as his mama held him and they went after mommy, trying to dunk her under the water. All to soon though Charlie was yawning and he was fighting to keep his eyes open, the music that had been playing was now just loud enough to be background music as everyone talked and messed around in the pool. Rachel quickly got out of the pool Charlie in her arms, she got him dried and changed into a clean diaper and clothes, she walked to his stroller and lay him down in it, strapping him in. She gently started to rock the stroller and he quickly fell to sleep. Rachel parked the stroller away from the pool but so that they could see him. Then she joined Quinn in the pool, she pulled the blonde to her by her hips so their bodies were pressed together, then she lifted the blonde so she could wrap her legs around the brunettes waist.

'I love you' Rachel whispered softly as she looked into glistening hazel eyes.

'I love you to beautiful' Quinn whispered back, leaning down to attach their lips together. Rachel slowly walked forward until Quinn's back softly met a wall, Rachel leant her arms on the wall to keep them up as they continued to softly kiss one another. Quinn's hands had both found their way into Rachel's hair, always amazed at how easy it was to grip now it was the length it was. One of Rachel's hands had crept into the water and was slowly sliding up Quinn's front to cup her breast over the fabric of the bikini. Quinn groaned softly into Rachel's mouth as their tongues met lovingly and slowly started to massage each other softly, as it was now going dark they were slightly covered from their friends with what they were. Rachel moved her hand under the fabric of the bikini, cupping the creamy breast in her hand and slowly massaging it. Quinn hummed softly into Rachel's mouth as she pulled Rachel as close as physically possible. Rachel moved her hand to wrap around Quinn's waist wanting to feel as much of the blonde as she could. The blonde's hips were slowly starting to buck and it was starting to work Rachel up. The brunette pulled back from the kiss gasping in air as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and gripped the blonde's hips to stop their movement. Quinn let out a groan of disapproval at stopping.

'As much as I loved what we were doing, cause god I did, we have to stop cause we are in our friends pool, with said friends surrounding us, and if we continued I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from taking you right here right now' Rachel answered as she felt Quinn's breathing even out along with her own. A hand started to run through her hair and slowly she pulled her head up after calming herself down.

'God you are so amazing' Quinn muttered pecking the brunette's plump lips.

'Hmm maybe but I wouldn't be as amazing without you, I love you so much gorgeous' Rachel muttered softly and pecked the blonde's lips again. Rachel spun around in the blonde's arms and pushed off the wall, swimming with the blonde on her back. Quinn laughed happily and then squealed before gasping in a breath as Rachel started to dive under the water. Quinn stayed attached to her back and they both laughed when they came up for air. Quinn let go of Rachel and moved round to face the brunette. Rachel nuzzled her cheek as they smiled happily at each other.

'I'm so happy I found you' Quinn whispered to the brunette.

'I'm happy you found me to, it meant I had a chance to be with you in this way, to love you and have you as mine and give myself to you' Rachel muttered softly as they leant their foreheads together.

'I never gave up on the chance of finding you, I knew we were meant to be together' Quinn explained to Rachel who smiled softly.

'I knew it to' Rachel leant forward and pecked the blonde's lips. Their moment was broken as Joe came flying through the air and dunked Rachel under the water. Rachel who hadn't expected it, hadn't had time to take in a breath and sucked in breath as she went under, which meant she had sucked in water and started to choke on it. Quinn tried to push Joe off of the brunette as he laughed, not seeing that the brunette couldn't breathe.

'Joe get off of her she can't breathe, she didn't take a breath, get off of her' Quinn shouted at the boy who continued to laugh as Rachel tried to fight him off of her. Suddenly out of nowhere Joe was tackled under the water by a human blur. Rachel quickly sprung up when she was released continuing to choke on the water she had sucked in, Quinn quickly got to her and hit her back, causing the water she was choking on to come back up and then she gasped in a breath, her lungs burning at the need of oxygen. Rachel leant against Quinn who held her and glared at where Santana was now dunking Joe. He was getting what he deserved.

'You okay?'

'Yeah I'm good, all though I do not like the taste of pool water' Rachel said laughing softly, Quinn chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. They got out of the pool and moved to lie down on the lounger next to Charlie, they lay down Rachel under Quinn who sighed happily as she lay her head on Rachel's chest and enjoyed being close to here woman.

'We should probably get going in a minute' Rachel muttered as she brushed her hand through Quinn's hair and kissed her forehead.

'I agree we should get Charlie home and to bed properly and then we can spend some time together alone' Quinn said as she moved to look at Rachel and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

'mmm, I like your thinking' Rachel replied leaning forward to steal a kiss from Quinn.

They got up quickly after that, they went and got changed into their spare clothes before grabbing Charlie's bag and stroller and making their way to say goodbye to everyone. Santana and Brittany hugged them making suggestions of getting together and going for a meal soon, which both women replied with a yes. Everyone else just hugged them and shouted bye to them. They quickly walked round the house and found a cab. Rachel lifted Charlie out of his stroller, he only stirred a little before he lay his head on Rachel's shoulder continuing to suck his thumb and going straight back to sleep. Quinn got the stroller in the boot and slid into the cab. They were quickly back at Rachel's apartment making their way up in the lift. Rachel walked up the corridor and opened the door into the main rooms. She saw Tobias and Poppy were watching a film as she walked in carrying Charlie with Quinn behind her.

'Hey telly tubby, hey pop tart, you guys had fun?'

'Yeah we just chilled and had a movie marathon, we're just finishing this one then we're heading to bed'

'Okay then well I'm going to get Charlie ready for bed, first I think I need to wash all this chlorine off of him' Rachel answered and walked off to the bathroom. She ran a bath for Charlie quickly. He woke up as she was taking him out of his clothes. He was drowsy all the way through the bath and as soon as he was in his pyjamas and his head hit the pillow on his bed he was asleep again.

'I love you Charlie goodnight' Rachel muttered as she kissed his forehead and tucked him into the bed. She stepped back as Quinn moved in and said goodnight to the little boy. Rachel walked out of the room and saw Poppy and Tobias packing everything up.

'Night Rach' they both whisper shouted to her.

'Night guys see you tomorrow' Rachel answered as she walked them out the door and locked it behind them. She turned round to see Quinn staring at her, Rachel walked forward she pulled Quinn into her arms as the blonde wrapped her arms round her neck.

'mmm we need to get a shower' Rachel murmured as she started to place kisses on the blondes neck.

'Can we have it together?' Quinn asked as she leant her head to the side letting Rachel have more access.

'Oh we better' Rachel muttered and started to walk forwards guiding Quinn who was still wrapped around her through until they were in the bathroom and then she started to strip the blonde off. Quinn helped to strip Rachel off and soon they found themselves in the shower Quinn pressed up against one wall as Rachel kissed her passionately. Rachel slid her hands across the back of Quinn's thighs and picked her up, Quinn hooked her legs round the brunette's hips, groaning when she felt Rachel's dick standing up to attention. Rachel pushed her hand through the shower curtain and found the draw she needed, pulling out a condom as ripped the packet as quickly she could and rolled it down her shaft. She moved her lips to Quinn's neck as the blonde started to rock her hips.

Rachel moved her one hand to massage the creamy breast her hands just could not stay away from. Quinn arched up into her hand, her hips pressing into Rachel harder. The brunette moved her hands to Quinn's hips and lifted her up so that Quinn could then slide onto her dick. They both groan together as Rachel slowly slides into Quinn, the blonde lets her head fall back against the wall as Rachel slowly starts to thrust into Quinn.

'Oh god Rach, so goooood' Quinn moaned, Rachel let out a breathy moan as she rested her head onto Quinn's shoulder placing a few kisses along the shoulder as her hips pumped her hand moving back to Quinn's breast where she pinched and rolled the hard nipple there.

'God I love you so much Quinn'

'I love you to baby' Quinn moaned as her one hand slid down Rachel's front and palmed the brunette's breast as her other hand stayed in Rachel's hair, she tugged the brunette's hair and Rachel immediately getting what it meant crashed her lips against Quinn's as their hips began to buck together. Rachel's other hand went round to Quinn's ass grabbing and massaging the flesh there. Quinn groaned into Rachel's mouth feeling her muscles starting to tighten and Rachel's hips starting to thrust faster as they both came closer to the edge. Rachel ripped her lips from Quinn's and let out a loud moan as she thrust her hips faster, she moved her hand from Quinn's ass to her clit and started to rub it with her thumb.

'Racchhhh' Quinn moaned out as her lips lost control and started to buck wildly her walls tightening around Rachel's cock causing the brunette to lose control of her hips as she came.

'Quuiiiinnnn' Rachel groaned out as her hips twitched letting her head fall back to Quinn shoulder as she gasped in for air.

After a few minutes of just staying close to each other Rachel let Quinn down and they continued on with their shower once Rachel had put the condom in the bin. Every now and then they would stop washing for a kiss, once they were finished they retired to bed. Sharing a few kisses and letting their hands wonder as slowly round two began. They made love slowly before finally allowing themselves to give into sleep, snuggling together and holding one another, both falling asleep with content smiles on their faces.

**I hope you all liked it I know it took me a while to update, I am working on my other stories as well. Please review they do mean a lot of me.**


End file.
